Caught with Consequences
by Esmerada007
Summary: What would happen if the Witches that took over Lana, Lois and Chloe,  in Season 4 Spell  had different intentions for Clark? What would happen when they woke up as themselves and don't remember what happened that night.
1. Chapter 1

**Caught with Consequences. **

**Summary: **What would happen if the Witches that took over Lana, Lois and Chloe, (in Season 4 Spell) had different intentions for Clark? What would happen when they woke up as themselves and don't remember what happened that night.

**Characters; **Lois / Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Lana, Chloe, General Lane

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. **Has been Beta**

**Rating: **M

**Notes: **Based on Episode of Season 4 Episode 8- Spell ( Although Chloe knows about Clark's powers and what he is.)

_**OOOOO**_

_**Prologue "Consequence"**_

Clark was sure of three things when he woke up. The first thing was he must have gotten red K in his drink, because last night was a blur to him. He remembers seeing Chloe, Lana and Lois walking in to the party dressed in all black. Moments later the party turned wild, everyone dancing with barely any clothes on. Lana was dancing, grinding her body against his. Chloe was in front of him while Lois was on his left. Then he remembers something embarrassing. Mr. Jacobs from the university was there at the party. My god. He'll never get in that university now especially with him acting like that.

The Second thing he remembered was he was in a barn because he could feel the nest of hay prickle his skin and there was a warm body laid next to his. He moved a little realizing it was a female by the hand on his chest and pairs of breast laid against his back. His eyes widen. Third there was also another warm body lying against his chest with her arms and legs splayed against his on the other side of him. And to top it off when he opened his eyes and looked down he realized none of them had any clothes on and either did he. What the hell did he do last night to get that blasted? He looked over and gasped. "Oh my god." He mumbled looking to his right to see Lana lying next to him peacefully. He looked her over remembering it was only a couple months ago when they broke up and seeing her now lying next to him made him remember all the times they had laughed and had fun together. He was reminiscing when he was distracted by the moving female on his left. He looked over and couldn't believe his eyes. "Lois." He whispered.

This couldn't be happened. He slowly sat up when he heard another familiar voice say his name. No..no..no this couldn't be happening. He looked over to see his best friend Chloe hiding behind a block of hay. Now he was panicking because he woke up with three naked girls that happen to be his best friends.

"Why the hell am I lying in the dirt?" Chloe then looked at Clark noticing he didn't have any clothes on and a very naked Lana and Lois were cuddled near him. Her eyes widened.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Clark." Chloe whispered not very happy.

"How did this…When did this… why are we…naked." Clark blushed as he quickly crossed his legs which entwined with Lois leg.

"I don't know because I don't remember a thing from what happen last night except for being drunk" She replied picking up a black dress lying next to her on the ground. "What the hell is this?" Chloe mumbled looking at the black dress she picked up. "Is this mine?"

Clark smirked. "The last thing I remember is dancing with you three and I think I was drunk." Clark was suddenly dazing at Chloe as he realized his x-ray vision was not working for some reason.

"Clark you can't get drunk?" Chloe spoke noticing he was staring at her intriguingly "Clark if you're using your X-ray vision I will hurt you." Clark blush wandering why it wasn't working, but he had more things to worry then that. He quickly turned away and glanced at Lana. "Maybe someone put red-K in the drinks." Clark spoke.

"It's possible." Chloe spoke placing the dress over her head and zipping the back.

Clark was about to get up when he heard a small shriek from beside him. "Clark." Lana quickly covered her chest with one arm and crossed her legs. "What the hell is going on and why are we…naked in your barn."

Lois swears she heard someone and it sounded like Chloe and Lana. What were they doing in her dream? She opened her eyes slowly as strips of sunlight shined on her face. Her head felt like it was pounding, her mouth tasted a mixture of salt. She slowly started wincing in the light when she felt a leg entangled with hers. Lois froze for a moment, wide-eyed eyes blazing when she realized she wasn't alone.

Lois sat up realizing she was outside in the barn lying on a stack of hay. What the hell was she doing here? She whirled around to face whoever had taken advantage of her was about to get pummeled.…

Lois turned around with her fist clenched but stopped in her tracked horrified by the person near her. She knew that striking face, those deep blue eyes and that grin only this time he had a embarrassed horrified look on his face also. What the hell is he doing here? And holy shit, my clothes are gone and so is his. Wow never realized how built he was. She wandered if he had a nice…

"Lois." Lana and Clark glanced at her. Lana didn't know what to think.

Lois quickly moved her leg away from his and smacked him on the arm. "Clark! What the hell do you think are you doing?" Lois yelled moving away from him as she slapped him in the face.

"Ow. "Lois? This is not what it seems…or what it looks like." He replied suddenly realizing he was naked in front of three females. Chloe was smirking at him. Clark quickly ran and hid behind one of the barriers of hay. "It's too late to cover your modestly." Lois teased.

Clark blushed and looked over to see Lois one arm displayed over her perfect breast. He wandered why he never noticed them before. "Well at least I'm not the only one." He mumbled.

Lois scowled as he looked at her again She rolled her eyes "Clark I want answers…Now…and keep your eyes up farm boy." Lois spoke.

Clark blushed. "I don't know what happen Lois." He replied digging in the hay for his clothes.

"It looks like something to me, lover boy?" she answered irritated as she noticed Lana digging in the hay behind a bale of hay looking for her top while Chloe was already dressed and was looking around for everyone else clothes.

"Lois, Clark would never lie to us. He doesn't' know what happen just as much as we do." Chloe spoke.

"Chloe…" Lana spoke looking up to see her dressed in all black something she never seen her wear before. "Ah…nice dress."

"Chloe smirked." Ya you too but I like yours better."

"Come on guys we have more important things to worry about then dresses. We had our memories wiped and the only thing I remember is planning the party and coming here, everything else is a blank." Lois spoke grabbing the dress lying on the ground. "Remind me to never get drunk again if I'm picking clothes like this.

"Maybe someone spiked the punch we had." Chloe spoke.

"That or an alien abducted us." Lois mumbled as she glanced at Clark. "Or Mr. Farm boy drug us to have a threesome with us?" Lois spoke glaring daggers at him.

"What?" Clark blushed and started to tumble on his words. "NO…I… don't remember what happened last night, And I would never do anything sinful thing like that." He replied slight angered that Lois was accusing him of such crime. He quickly started looking for his pants as he was placing his boxers on.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Lois spoke quickly putting the dress on. She then noticed her phone was on the ground. She picked it up and walked up to Clark with a devious smile.

"Clark doesn't know what happen except for being slightly drunk and I awoke just as you did. Do any of you remember anything at all?" Chloe spoke fishing for her shoes.

"No." Lana and Lois said.

"Do you remember being drunk at all?" Chloe asked.

"Well…slightly." Lana spoke.

Lois walked toward Chloe and smirked at her outfit. "At least I'm not the only one that wearied this forsaken dress. Besides if I was that drunk I would have never bought this. It makes me look like those Goth chick…Oh god did you told us to wear this because you're some type of sex crazed farm boy." Lois spoke looking straight at Clark.

Clark sighed rolled his eyes as he placed his pants on and stood up from behind the bale of hay and chuckled at Lois. "Lois I barely remember what happen last night and I defiantly would not have told you to wear that." If it was up to him he would have had her wear something more revealing than that. Where did that came from. He never thought of Lois like that before. "Clark stepped toward Lana suddenly worried about her as he noticed her insecurity." Lana are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She spoke not knowing what really to think. She remembers bits and pieces from last night and somehow she feels like she was responsible for Clark's actions tonight."I think it's best if we talk later about this." Lana spoke.

"Leave. How can you leave not knowing what happened last night?" Lois replied walking up to her cousin.

"Lois would you please stop saying that, you're putting images in my mind that I don't want." Chloe mumbled.

"Lois we would of never of done that to Clark even if we were drunk." Lana spoke.

Clark frowned wandering why they didn't want him. He wouldn't mine three beautiful girls taking advantage of him. Holy shit did he just think that. It must be the red-K. Maybe it's still in his system.

"Well I can tell you I never been this drunk before. My head is still throbbing from last night." Lois spoke rubbing her head.

"I think we should maybe leave and talk about this later." Just as Clark spoke the barn door open. Clark quickly hides behind a block of hay as Chloe, Lois and Lana hide close by.

Clark peeked over the bail of hay to see his father and mother walk in. "Clark."

Damn, Clark mumbled. He was totally in trouble now.

Martha looked around and wandered what happened. There was hay everywhere and banners were everywhere. Some fallen on the floor and some lying against the wall. "What do you suppose went on here?" Martha spoke hoping her son didn't have a party without their approval.

Jonathan looked around as he noticed something hanging above him. "He looked up and gasped not very happy about what he was seeing. He took the red bra from the ceiling as he heard a giggle from nearby. "He dropped the thing and walked over to the stack.

"Whoever is behind there better step forward." Jonathan replied.

Chloe looked at Lana and glanced down at their dresses. They weren't sure where Lois was but Clark was next to them was petrified that his parents were here. The look on his face was the same look when him and Lana got caught sleeping together. Clark decided that maybe he could sneak past the barriers of hay and his parents.

Chloe tried to call him back but he was sneaking away while the only thing clothing him was his pants. She snickered when she suddenly heard Jonathan. Damn.

Chloe grabbed Lana's hand and stood up peeking around a bale of hay to see Jonathan and Martha."

"Chloe, Lana…what are you two doing here?" Jonathan asked curiously. "And care to explain what happen here last night."

Martha looked at their dresses and wandered for a moment what type of party did they have here.

"Well…ah we kind of don't know." Lana mumbled standing to face them.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jonathan asked.

Before any of them could say anything Lois appeared out of the blue finding her last pair of shoes. She placed her shoe on and walked over. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kent. What are you doing here…so early." She spoke trying to hide the fact she felt awfully embarrassed to be standing here in this dress and not to mention the hay in her hair.

"We live here Lois…Now maybe you can enlighten us on what happen last night." Martha asked.

"What makes you think anything happened? Did you see something last night?' Lois asked wandering if she seen anything. She looked over to see Chloe giving her an odd look."What?"

"Ah No..." Martha replied.

"Girls, now you're not going to make me call your parents. I just want to know why the barn looks like someone had a wild party in it." Jonathan asked.

"Wild?" Lana asked slightly blushing.

Jonathan shakes his head and points to the red bra lying on the hay stack." Care to explain?"

"Ah…"Lois started to panic when she seen Clark sneaking out the door. Oh no he doesn't. He's not getting away scot free while they get in trouble for his doings. "Maybe Clark can help." Lois spoke as she noticed Clark turned around to give her annoying look. She then walked over and pulled Clark over. "Come on farm boy…you're not escaping this so we can take the blame for it." Clark scowled and then he blushed as his parents turned around. Clark quickly crossed his arms with his chest feeling slightly uncomfortable with no shirt on.

"Clark!" Martha looked at her son and had a bad feeling she didn't want to know what happen now.

"Son, where's your shirt?" Jonathan asked.

"Ah…lost it someplace." He mumbled.

"Ya you could lose anything in this place. It will be like finding a needle in a hay stack huh Clark." Lois teased.

Lana and Chloe walked over and were planning on leaving when the Kent's stopped them. "Girls you're not leaving until I get an explanation on what happened." Jonathan asked.

"Lois here wanted to plan a party for Chloe birthday and didn't think you were mind." Clark smirked then looked at Lois with a smirk.

"Lois scowled."Hay…but you agreed to it mister."

"What type of party was it?" Jonathan asked.

"I keep asking myself that question." Lois spoke.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked with eyes raised.

"What Lois met to say was she and none of us have any memory of what happened?" Chloe spoke slight frustrated and hope she wasn't going to get Clark into more trouble.

"No memory." Jonathan. "Not even you…son?"

"No…I don't remember anything." Clark wished he did because he couldn't possibly imagine how things got out of control that he fell asleep naked with his two best friends and ex girlfriend.

"I'm going have to leave Mr. and Mrs. Kent. I know you want answers but I will ask around and see if anybody that was here remembers anything." Chloe spoke.

"I better get going too." Lana spoke walking away.

"Well I'm claiming the bathroom Smallville. It's going to take hours to get this hay out of my hair." Lois spoke running out of the barn and to the house.

Martha and Jonathan stared at Clark with their arms crossed.

"Ah…I'm going to go…change." Clark started to run when he realized he wasn't running superfast like he usual was. He was running normal like anybody else. "Oh god.. My powers." Clark looked at his hands then his parents.

"Clark what's wrong?" Martha asked walking over to her son.

"My powers…their gone." Clark gasped.

* * *

><p>"Your powers just don't' disappear Clark unless someone took them away." Jonathan spoke pacing around the kitchen and glaring at his son.<p>

"I haven't told anyone. No one else knows about my powers except for Chloe and you two." Clark replied frustrated as he sat down in a pair of jeans and button down flannel shirt. He was just glad Lois was at school now.

"Clark are you sure you don't' remember anything?" his father asked.

"Everything is blurry and it felt like…I was on red-K"

"Red-K." Jonathan spoke not liking the sound of that. The last time Clark was infected he turned mean and wild. He just hopes his son didn't do anything feral.

"You think you were infected." Jonathan asked.

"I don't think it might have not been just me. It could be everyone that was there at the party." Clark spoke.

"Did you see something or remember being infected." Martha asked.

"I remember seeing Lana, Chloe and Lois walking in. They seemed different and were acting weird, like they were drunk. Then I walked to Lois… she…" Clark blushed as a small memory flash back to him. "She kissed me. After that everything is a blur." Clark spoke. "It felt like someone else took over."

Martha stared at Clark and prayed that when he does remember that he didn't do anything that would get him into trouble." Clark you know the last time you had Red-K you had no emotion and...

"I know please don't remind me." Clark spoke knowing he lost his inhibitions when Red-k was in him.

Jonathon stared at Clark and hoped nothing went father then that. He could still remember the day Martha came down stairs telling him that she found Clark and Lois in the bathroom together. He was giving his son the same look now and he could tell Clark was mortified.

Clark looked at his parents and shook his head knowing having Red-k in him was as bad as having Kal-el take over. There was nothing that would have stopped him from having a little fun and that was what he was afraid of.

* * *

><p>Lois was glad she was back from school. She couldn't concentrate all day from the glimpse of memory lost from last night. To make matters worse she was afraid she did something ghastly like kiss Clark or worse made out with him. Her and Chloe asked a few kids at the school if they remember anything from las night. Most kids they talked to didn't remember or they were not telling anyone because their all embarrassed about what they did.<p>

After school Lois went back to the Kent farm and claimed the shower before Clark steals all the hot water. After the shower she turned the faucet off and grabbed a white towel wrapping it around her. She stepped out of the shower and walked over to the mirror. She was about to reach for her comb when she noticed something on her shoulder. "What the hell." She mumbled tracing the burned symbol on her shoulder. "What the hell is that." She poked it noticing it didn't hurt or anything. It looked like it was branded into her skin.

She started to panic realizing someone or something probably did this to her. Maybe she ran into something or maybe she…was abducted by aliens. Her heart was raising now. She was alarmed, scared and the only thing she wandered why did it have to be her. She was about to grab her clothes when she seen something in the corner of the bathroom sink. Her eyes widen then she screamed.

* * *

><p>Clark was in the hall slightly irritated that Lois was hogging the bathroom once again. He was about to walk over and knock on the door when he heard her scream. He quickly ran forward only to be tossed to the floor as Lois came crashing down on him with only a towel wrapped around her.<p>

Clark blinked and blushed slightly as Lois stared at him annoyed. "Don't go all hormonal on me Smallville. There's a big ass spider in your bathroom." Lois spoke starting to get up when she was interrupted by Clarks father staring at them.

"Lois…Clark what the heck are you doing." Jonathan spoke with arms crossed staring down at the two teenagers.

"Clark looked over eyes widen and completely embarrassed once again as he quickly pulled Lois off of him and stood up. "Ah d...dad."

"Thanks Clark for leaving me lying on the floor." She spoke sarcastically.

"Ah sorry." Clark helped her up as he stared at his father. Lois noticed the look. "No need to worry about your son and I Mr. Kent. We weren't haven't a sinful romp on your floor." She chuckled "I ran out and bumped into Clark. There was a spider in the bathroom."

Clark blushed and glared at Lois. Sometimes he wished she would not talk so much. "Since when are you scared of anything…Lane?" Clark mocked.

"I'm not afraid of anything Smallville but that Spiders is big as a lamp, and I'm not going in there to be it's next snack. I hope you don't have an infestation of spiders roaming around. Those things give me the creeps." Lois spoke.

"Spiders." Jonathan walked in the bathroom hoping she was wrong. He never saw spiders that big around here. He peeked inside the bathroom and jumped startled as he seen a huge spider near the sink the only thing was the more he looked at It, the more he realized it was fake. "CLARK."

Clark was on his way back to his room knowing he was going to get a lecture for putting that fake spider in the bathroom. He placed it in there last night hoping to scare Lois but with everything that happened he forgot all about it. Damn.

"Care to explain son." Jonathan asked holding the black plastic spider in his hand. He then looked at Lois as she backed away a little. "Don't worry it's fake."

"WHAT." Lois looked at Clark with an angry glare.

"Sorry, Ah… I'm going to go change." Clark spoke running down the hall to his room as he heard Lois yell and chase after him.

* * *

><p>After changing and smacking Clark on the back of head she went to meet Chloe at the Coffee shop. Clark had some nerve to do that and she was still pissed at him. Besides if he ever did something like that again she can always send the lovely picture of him that she took of him this morning and Face-book it. That would teach him not to mess with a Lane.<p>

She was on her way to Chloe's house when she seen her in one of the coffee shops. Smiling she opened the door and walked to Chloe. She had to talk to her about the mark on her arm. She didn't trust anyone with this information.

Worse of all she wandered if Lana and Chloe had it also. Why of all people did aliens had to abduct her and her friends. What would they what with us. Oh god she hoped they didn't plant some type of alien baby in her.

"Lois." Chloe waved a hand in front of her cousin to get her attention. "Lois."

"Chloe am I glad to see you." Lois spoke pulling Chloe forward for a hug.

"Ok something is seriously wrong if you're this excited to see me." Chloe spoke walking outside with Lois.

"Well I'm kind of freaking out from last night. I still don't remember anything and I'm afraid that we might have been abducted by aliens." Lois whispered.

Chloe chuckled. "Lois seriously there is no such thing as aliens." Well maybe except Clark but she didn't need to know that.

"I'm not joking Chloe…how else do you explain this." Lois spoke pulling back her collar on her shirt.

Chloe gasped recognizing the mark. "What is that?" Clark has some seriously explaining to do.

"Well it looks like I've been branded like a cow." Lois scowled.

"Lois I don't' think an alien would of done this because there is no such thing. Second there are odd stuff that happens in Smallville all the time. It could be anything…"

"Who would want to do this to me? I just got here a couple months ago." Lois spoke.

"Well there are the Luthor's that are dangerous. Not to mention there are rumors of them experimenting on people." Chloe spoke.

"You mean Lex and Lionel." Lois spoke knowing if it was one of them she'll make the bastards pay. "Have you checked to see if you have any marks and how about Lana? Have you spoken to her?"

"No I haven't noticed any marks on me." Chloe spoke suddenly getting worried that Clark wasn't the only one there last night. Why else would a mark on Lois shoulder of the house of El symbol be on her. It represents Clark's planet and his family. There is no way Clark would be that cruel to burn that mark on Lois. "Come on I think we all need to go to Lana's and find out what's going on."

"Are you going to contact…Smallville. He was there too." Lois spoke annoyed.

"No I think us girls need to have a private chat before we bring Clark into this." Chloe spoke.

Lois followed Chloe and stared at her. "You remember something don't you?"

"Just bits and pieces of things." Chloe spoke walking to her car as she hoped Lana was there. She had a bad feeling that something else was going on and Lana was somehow involved.

* * *

><p>Clark was in the barn when he heard a truck pull up in the drive way. He put the crumbled signs from last night in the garbage as he seen Jason, Lana boyfriend step out of the truck. Clark started to walk towards him when he noticed he wasn't really happy. He had an angry look on his face.<p>

"You." Jason spoke walking towards him with his fist clenched.

Jason looked pissed, this was not good. Especially since he didn't have his powers. "Jason whatever has you pissed we can talk about this." Clark spoke walking backwards to the front of the house.

"I'm not just pissed Clark. I had seen you and Lana together." Jason spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Clark spoke stopping and staring at Jason.

"I came by last night and seen you dancing with Lana. You two were dancing with barely any clothes on." Jason spoke.

"Jason whatever you saw last night we were not our self. We were possessed or maybe someone spiked the drinks. I don't know but what I do know is I would never take her away from you."

Jason hesitated for a moment wandering if he was telling the truth. He could tell he was but why would Lana do that. She did act odd last night especially after she touched that book.

"Do you know something Jason?" Clark spoke.

"I think Lana might have been possessed last night." Jason spoke.

"Possessed…by a witch." Clark spoke. It would explain the odd behavior yesterday.

"I know how it sounds." Jason spoke.

"No believe me things in Smallville have always been weird." Clark spoke.

"Come on I think we should have a talk with Lana. You haven't' seen anything else…odd last night did you?" Clark asked.

"No except the place turned wild. I left after I see you guys." Jason spoke. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah no reason Jason. Let's just hope we find some answers." Clark spoke hoping the girls remembered something. He just hoped they didn't remember him doing any embarrassing.

* * *

><p>"Martha I'm worried about Clark. With Lois here and especially after the incident this morning, I'm afraid his hormones are going to get the best of him." Jonathan explained.<p>

"What do you mean?" Martha asked a little worried.

"I noticed the way Clark has been looking at Lois. He likes her, of course he won't admit it but.

"Are you sure because most of the time they can't stand one another." Martha replied.

"I'm positive honey…there both still teenagers and are just getting their life started..

"I know your worried sweetie but we have to learn to trust him to tell us when he remembers." Martha spoke. "And I wouldn't be worried about Lois… she'll a good girl and Sam taught her well."Don't you trust Clark?" She asked.

"Of course I do but what if he was infected with Red-k. Anything could have happened. Especially now he has no powers" Jonathan explained.

"I know but he is human now. Maybe he can live a normal life." Martha spoke.

"The last time he was human he was killed Martha. I can't bare it." Jonathan replied sadly.

"No matter what happens things will be ok." Martha reassured him when a knock on the door disrupt them.

"I wander who that could be." Jonathan walked to the door and opened it surprised. Of all the people he didn't' think he would be seeing him here.

"General Lane!"

"Mr. Kent I'm glad your home. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Tell me if you think I should continue it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught with consequence- Chapter 2**

**Characters; **Lois / Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Lana, Chloe, General Lane, Lex, Jason

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Has been Beta

**Rating: **M

**Notes: **Based on Episode of Season 4 Episode 8- Spell (**Has been Beta)**

_**OOOOO**_

_**Chapter 2 "Consequence"**_

* * *

><p>"I must be hearing things." Chloe Sullivan spoke glancing at Lana. "Because I could have swore you said you had powers."<p>

"Because I do." Lana said taking a seat on the couch. She then glanced at the metal frame lying on the desk. A moment later her eyes glowed red then a flame shot out hitting the metal frame.

Lois jumped startled and looked at Lana shocked. She blinked a couple times realizing she wasn't seeing things. Chloe pretended to act shocked knowing Lana had powers just like Clark. "WOW."

"Oh my god they got you too." Lois spoke staring at Lana surprised.

Chloe chuckled while Lana stared at Lois confused. "What do you mean they got me…do you remember something." Lana asked.

"Lois thinks an alien abducted you and gave you powers." Chloe spoke rolling her eyes.

Lana chuckled. "Lois there are no such things as aliens."

"If that's true then why else would you have powers and I've been branded like a cow." Lois replied yanking her collar over her shoulder. "See."

Lana stared at it oddly and a little worried. "Does it hurt?"

"No, but I want to know how in the hell it got there." Lois spoke.

"Don't feel bad Lois when I woke up I noticed this on me." Lana stood up and lifted the back of her shirt showing the odd tattoo on her lower back. "I'm confused on how it got there.

Lois glanced at it. "Well at least it looks like a tattoo, then a branded mark." She mumbled.

Lana sighed. "How about you Chloe, have you noticed anything."

"Ah…Never checked."

Lois rolled her eyes and walked over to Chloe pulling her to stand up. "Come on Chloe stand up and lift the back of your shirt."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Lois I would know if I had a tattoo on my back."

"Well it looks like you didn't look very good." Lois spoke glancing at the tattoo on Chloe's back.

"WHAT." Chloe quickly looked in the mirror to see the same tattoo that Lana has on her back. Chloe didn't know what to think now. She was starting worry about what really happen yesterday at the party.

"Scoot over Chloe; I need to see if I have one." Lois lift her shirt and cursed when she seen the identical mark on her back. "What the hell they did this for. Don't' they have anything better to do then capture humans and place marks on them?"

Lana smirked at Lois. "Lois this whole town is capital of meteor freaks. It could have been anything.

"If that's what you want to believe." Lois glanced at Lana and took a seat on the couch. "Besides at least you got cool powers."

"Do I sense a hint of jealously?" Chloe teased.

"No, not at all." Lois spoke maybe feeling a little jealous but she wasn't going to complain about it.

"Has anybody had any memory's come back to them?" Lois asked looking at Chloe and Lana. They weren't speaking and the look on their face she could tell they knew something or was hiding something. "Ok spill I know that look Chloe. What do you know? And you too Lana,"

"I only get bits and pieces of memories." Chloe spoke wandering if she should tell them. It was embarrassing enough to admit. "I…ah…remembered kissing Clark."

Lana looked at her surprised. Lois smirked. "Well at least you didn't wake up cuddled near him."

Chloe sighed. "But its wrong…I mean he's my best friend…how could I get that drunk to…"

"Don't worry about it Chloe. It's not like you had sex with him." Lois spoke regretting the moment she did because Lana and Chloe were looking at her surprisingly.

"Eww…No...I would remember something like that." Lois spoke. "But you got to admit he does have a nice body and…

"LOIS…" Lana looked at her irritated.

"Fine I'll stop talking about your Ex-love. Do you remember anything Lana?" Lois asked.

Lana shook her head and sighed. She remembered a memory of her holding something near Clark. He looked like he was in pain or something. "Well, ah…I think I might have hurt Clark." Lana spoke softly.

"Hurt…what makes you think that." Chloe spoke a little worried.

"I…ah remember… straddling him to the ground and…

"Woo…I don't want information about you having sex with farm boy." Lois spoke plugging her ears.

"LOIS…I'm not talking about that…I was going to say… that I remember jamming a red rock in his chest." Lana spoke.

"WHAT." Chloe was petrified about this. She knew what red kryptonite did to him. She bet that's what made them wake up with no clothes on. She just hoped they didn't do anything that would make them regret it for the rest of their life.

"You tortured poor Clark, what's wrong with you." Lois spoke. Wait a minute what am I talking about. After the little prank he did earlier, he deserved that.

"Lana that rock that you placed on Clark is called Red kryptonite. I researched it and it makes anybody that touches it… loose." Chloe spoke.

"Oh great you sent horny Clark on us. Thanks a lot Lana." Lois spoke flustered.

Lana rolled her eyes. "Lois it's not like I wasn't myself. We all were affected and are wandering what happened." Lana glared at Lois. "And please don't tell anyone about my powers until I know how I got them.

Chloe smiled. "Believe me I can keep a secret always have." She spoke.

Lana looked at Lois. "Oh please you have nothing to worry about. Being the general's daughter you learn to keep secrets. Beside for once I'm kind of glad I don't remember what happen last night." Lois spoke knowing actually she did want to know but she didn't want to remember if she shagged farmer boy. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Lana walked over and opened the door. "Jason, Clark… is something wrong?"

"Ah… we need to talk to you." Clark spoke hoping they didn't remember anything yet. He was desperately afraid of what they were going to find out about.

* * *

><p>"What brings you here Sam?" Jonathan spoke taking a seat by the kitchen table.<p>

"I wanted to thank you once again for having my daughter stay here." Sam said.

"It's no problem Sam." Jonathan spoke knowing there was another reason he was here then an thank him. He knew Sam since high school and knew that there was always a motive when it came to him. He's not saying he's a bad guy just that his work was more important than anything else most of time.

"Well It seems my job has landed me here for awhile. Since the meteor shower there are a lot of strange things that have been happening. So they want me investigating it to find out the cause."

Oh this was not good. Jonathan thought. "What strange things?"

"Most of it is non-sense but some of it is related to some people being affected by the meteor's that came down." Sam spoke.

"The meteors…are you sure they weren't affected themselves." Jonathan joked.

"Believe me I wish they were joking. Since the meteor shower there have been a lot of strange things happening that I would never believe if I never seen them with my own eyes. So I'll be here in Smallville for awhile." Sam spoke.

"That's great Sam. That gives you some time to spend with your daughters." Jonathan spoke.

"Ya, let's just hope they feel the same way since I bought the house down the street." Sam spoke.

"You bought the house on Ace Street." Jonathan spoke surprised.

"Yep." The general smiled. "It looks like we're going to be neighbors Jonathan."

Martha came in and almost dropped the tray of drinks she was carrying when she heard Sam told her husband that he was their new neighbor. She quickly sat the tray down on the table. "Did I just hear your moving to Smallville?"

Jonathan smiled a little. "He's our new neighbor."

Martha smiled pushing the uneasy feeling she was getting aside. "That's great. I bet Lois will be thrilled to have her own bathroom." She joked.

"She hogs your bathroom too." Sam chuckled and sighed. "Just like her mother."

* * *

><p>The last few minutes Jason was telling Lana how she got possessed by a witch. Lana is surprised and so are the others. "Well at least were not <em>possessed<em> anymore." Chloe announced. "You did get rid of the book right." She said to Jason.

"I'm not sure where it is. Isabelle that possessed Lana took the book." Jason spoke. "That also probably explains the tattoo's on your back."

"Geez and I thought this alien crap was bad, now we have witches." Lois mumbled.

"Aliens?" Clark would have to ask Chloe what that's about. Clark smirked. If only she knew she was sitting with an alien. "Well at least we know how you got possessed but why did everyone go crazy last night."

"Crazy?" Jason stared at them strangely.

"Ya like drunk." Lois spoke. "You know a little wild than usual."

Lana glared at her wandering why she had to talk so much. Chloe shook her head and knew Clark was going to blow a gasket when he heard this. "Yesterday evening Lana found a red Kryptonite rock. I think that's why everyone was not themselves also."

Clark's eyes widened.

"Do you remember anything about last night Lana?" Jason asked.

"Well I remember tossing the rock towards Clark." Lana replied.

Clark froze. Oh god.

"Why would you toss it to him?" Jason asked looking at Clark suspicious.

"Because I think Clark was…trying to stop us. I remember having the spell book but he tossed it to the side trying to help us but…as soon as the rock hit him we were all affected somehow. I don't remember what happened afterwards." Lana spoke.

"Affected how." Jason spoke.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Were you listening to a thing we said?"

"Lois." Chloe glared at her then Clark who looked petrified. "I'm going to make some ice tea if you don't mind Lana."

"Ah…sure." Lana spoke.

"Clark could you help please." Chloe made her way in the kitchen as Clark quickly left the room. Once he was in the kitchen and knew no one was listening he quickly confronted Chloe.

"Chloe how did Lana get a hold of a red kryptonite and why is Lois going on about aliens." He whispered.

Chloe turned and smirked at Clark expression on his face. "I wish I had a camera right now."

"Chloe it's not funny. My life could very well be over." Clark asked.

"Clark I'm not sure how Lana achieved the rock but what I do know is Lana has powers like you and Lois thinks she was abducted by aliens." Chloe spoke.

"What. I can't believe it. That witch Isabelle…took my powers." Clark mumbled.

"Took…what do you mean?" Chloe spoke worried.

"Well…my powers all gone Chloe. I noticed it since I woke up this morning." Clark replied.

"Gone…Are you sure." Chloe asked shocked.

"I'm sure…I'm human now." Clark spoke. Chloe is surprised by this. She looked up and noticed the frown appearing on his face.

"Well that's one problem we have to fix. Other then that I thought this is what you wanted." She asked.

"Yes, but not if someone else carries my burden. Not to mention Lana could hurt someone if she doesn't know how to control it." Clark spoke.

"True, we need to find a way to get your powers back." Chloe spoke. "From Lana.

"Ya…I know but how am I supposed to do that without telling Lana about my secret." Clark spoke.

"I'm not sure but that's not the only problem we have... Lois has a krypton mark on her shoulder." Chloe spoke. "And she's determined to find out how it got there."

Great. "It keeps getting better."Clark muttered.

"Don't feel bad Clark. It wasn't your fault and besides it's not like you put that mark on her." Chloe spoke.

Clark sighed and hoped that at least that was true. He would never hurt Lois he…liked her. Wait he didn't just think that did him. "Maybe by father Jor-el knows something about this."

"You think Jor-el had something to do with this."Chloe spoke.

"No, but I think he might know a reason why Lois is bearing a Krypton symbol on her." Clark asked. "Besides I think the only way to find out what happen that night is to find Lex." Clark spoke.

"WHAT? Are you crazy?" Chloe spoke.

"Chloe I have too…he's the only one that would be crazy enough to have security cameras placed everywhere in this town." Clark spoke. "He probably has a satellite in space."

"Well…maybe but are you sure you can trust him?" Chloe spoke.

"No, I don't trust him but I'll tell him enough to help me out." Clark spoke.

Chloe gave him a small glance. "How about you have me and Lana go. Lana seems to get along with Lex more."

"No Lana is not going there. I don't trust Lex with her especially since she has powers now." she spoke.

"Do I sense some jealously?" Chloe spoke.

"Chloe." Clark glared at her.

"Fine, fine I'll stay with Lana and make sure we behave." Chloe said with a smirk. "Just be careful."

Clark smiled. "I will." He then walked out of the kitchen and towards the door.

Lois sees him and wandered where he was off too. "Where are you off to Smallville?"

"To see someone that might help with the missing memory of ours." Clark spoke.

"Well I'm heading out too. I just got a call from my father." Lois spoke

"You're father, are you leaving." Clark asked surprised.

'You wish Smallville. My father is at the Kent farm. He didn't say why so I better get going." Lois spoke walking past him.

Clark is surprised by this. He follows her out and heads to his truck wandering what General lane was doing in Smallville. Maybe he should go home first instead of seeing Lex.

* * *

><p>Chloe walked back to the living room only seeing Lana there. "Where did Jason and Lois went to?<p>

"Lois had to leave because her father is in town and Jason went home."

"Uncle Lane is here!" Chloe was surprised by this. Maybe he's visiting his daughter.

Chloe sat on the couch beside Lana and had a idea. "How are you and Jason?"

"Good, he's just seems worried about me." Lana spoke.

After a few moments of silence Chloe had an idea. "I think I know how to find out what happen that night?"

"How?' Lana asked.

"Lex might help; I mean I bet he has security cameras up everywhere in Smallville. Maybe if you persuade him." Chloe spoke with a smile.

"Why would you think Lex has Cameras everywhere." Lana asked.

"Because I found this online yesterday." Chloe grabbed her phone and showed her the Luthorcorp website. On the front page I had news announcement. Below it had an article. Luthorcorp _takes over Satpec Initiative Co that is funded by NASA_. Lana looked it over surprised.

"He'll never find out. All you have to do is disable the security guards in the video room and distract Lex while I go and hack into their satellite system." Chloe spoke.

"You have this all planned don't you." Lana smiled. "Chloe if you're caught we could be in serious trouble." Lana spoke.

"Come on, your invisible you can't get caught." Chloe joked.

Lana thought about it for a moment and sighed agreeing to it. "Fine but if were caught don't tell me I told you so."

Chloe smiled as they got ready to go to the Luther's mansion. She just hoped Clark won't be there when they did. It was best for him to stay out of this after all because if Lex or Lionel would ever find out about Clarks powers. God knows what they would do.

* * *

><p>Lois gets out of the car and slams the door shut. "This better be good."<p>

Clark followed her inside noticing General lane was in the kitchen with his father laughing about something. Surprised this was the first time he ever seen Lois father laugh.

General Lane turned towards the door along staring down the two newcomers. "Hello Lo… Kent."

Clark gulped and gave a quick look. "Sir."

Jonathan smirked at his son. "I'm going to get another cup of tea. Anybody want any?" he asked.

"Thanks Mr. Kent but I'm good." Lois spoke. Clark declined but went to help his father.

The General stared at his daughter hoping she wasn't going to have a fit when he told her he was moving here. "We need to talk Lo."

"Ok…about what?" Lois spoke.

The General turned towards his daughter with a smile. "How would you like to have your own room and bathroom? Including no more moving for while."

"What kind of question is that…that would be great? Are we moving somewhere permanently?" Lois asked. "Like California or Vegas or…

"You could say were moving but not to the city." General lane spoke.

"Ok…then where." Lois spoke praying it would be anywhere but here.

"We are moving to the house down the street that was just built recently." General lane said. "Your still be neighbors with the Kent's thro."

Lois frowned. "What are you joking? Wait are you retiring." Lois felt disappointed but kind of glad she was going to have her own bathroom now but why did it have to be in this hick town.

"No I'm not retiring Lo. The military is just remodeling a base here and they want me in charge of an operation." Lane spoke.

"Really, what type of operation?" Lois spoke suddenly curious.

"Lois." General lane glared at her.

"Fine, Fine I won't ask…I'm going to go up stairs and pack." She then looked over to see Clark walk back in and place the drinks on the table. He was heading to the door to leave when Lois walked over and grabbed his hand pulling him upstairs. "Come on Smallville you can help me pack."

Her father shakes his head at his daughter and wanders for a moment if the boy was interested in his daughter. If that was the case that Kent boy was going to get one hell of a surprise.

* * *

><p>"Lex turned as he seen Lana walk in. "You laid quite path of destruction Lana."<p>

Lana looked at Lex surprised. "What do you mean Lex.?"

"Well you did put me in the hospital but it was nothing serious. " Lex spoke walking to his desk. "I hope you are doing much better."

"Well, apparently, I have been exorcised. .. I was possessed by a witch. I don't remember what happen last night and I'm sorry." Lana spoke.

"It was nothing, but you did display some intriguing abilities." Lex replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't remember anything, which is why I came here." Lana spoke.

"You want to know what happen last night." Lex asked.

"I do…I was hoping you could help." Lana asked.

"How can I help?" Lex spoke.

"Well I awoke yesterday with no memory from Chloe's party. And you probably could shed some light on what happen here at least."

"Lana…are you sure you want to know.'

"I'm sure." Lana asked.

Lana was a little frighten after she left Lex's office. He showed her what she did to him. She was amazed that she possessed such powers to command him to play the piano until his hands bleed. She was just glad it wasn't anything life threaten.

Chloe heads to the front door placing the thumb drive in her pocket when Lana walks besides her startling her. "Geez Lana you scared me."

"I'm sorry." Lana spoke. "Did you get it?"

"Yes let's go." Chloe spoke walking out of the Luthor house with a smile hoping Lex never finds out she hacked into his computer. She just hoped after finding out what happened that it wasn't all for nothing.

* * *

><p>Clark looked at Lois a little worried. "Your father is moving here. Why would he move here?"<p>

"My father is doing recon here on the weird stuff that's been happening." Lois spoke. "That's the only explanation of why he could be in this hick town." Lois spoke folding her clothes in the suit case.

"You mean the meteor infected people." His eyes betrayed him as he glanced at Lois shoulder wandering what the symbol looked like on her arm.

"Ya, but he must have a lead because he wouldn't be living in this freaky town for nothing. He must have seen something that changed his mind." Lois spoke. "Or he is knows something big that would make him leave from working in Washington." Lois glanced over to see Clark gazing at her arm.

"What are you staring at Smallville." Lois asked.

Clark blushed then looked away. "Chloe mention that you have a strange…symbol on your shoulder."

"Great, I thought that was a secret not to mention I never thought she would mention it to you." Lois spoke.

"She was worried about you and she knows I have been studying…other languages. I just thought…"

"When did you start learning different languages?" Lois asked surprised.

"Ah…Just recently." He lied.

"Well Smallville, I'm not in the mood to show you my ghastly mark so you can make fun of me, and I'm not in the mood to be mocked today." Lois spoke.

"Lois I would never make fun of you." Clark spoke.

"Really." She looked at him suspiciously about to tell him to leave when she had a devious thought came to her mind. She could show him just too intimidated him again. In doing so he might blush like a apple or better yet get caught by his parents in a unexpected circumstance. After all this is her last day to tease farm boy. Why not provoke him to the fullest. She turned around closed her suit case and smiled at him.

"Fine I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She teased.

"Wh..what." Clark was starting to wander if he never should have asked her.

If only she had a camera the picture would of have been perfect." Lois thought. "Everyone that was there at your barn has some type of bizarre mark on them."

"You think I have one…I highly doubt…

"Smallville it's not like I'm asking you to see Clark Jr…not like I seen it before." She smirked.

"Wh…What?" when the hell did he do that. Must have been when Kal-el took over him and not to mention at the barn. Can his dignity be any scared then it already is.

Lois rolled her eyes and started to undo the first two buttons of her top.

Clark eyes widened. "Lois what are you doing?"

"Trying to show you the mark blush boy." She ignored his protest and grabbed his hand pulling down to sit on the bed.

"Lo..Lois that's ok…you don't have to show me." Clark spoke but it was too late. Lois already had the one sleeve off her shoulder showing her bare skin. Clark took a deep breath and without realizing it he gently touched the embedded mark on her soft skin. The mark was indeed Krypton but he had no idea why it would be on Lois. The symbol was in shaped of an S…It was the house of El symbol.

He was distracted as Lois gently took his hand in hers. "Smallville…Smallville…Clark."

"Huh…what?" Clark dazed out and stared at Lois noticing he still had his hand on the mark on her shoulder.

Lois never imagined she would be distracted by farm boy but the way he gently was massaging her shoulder was giving her the idea that he could be a great massager. Wait did she just think that. No it had to be the hormones talking. Her eyes widen as Clark was leaning closer for a kiss. Lois is surprised and is flabbergast at what to do when a knock on the door startles them.

"Young man I think we're going have a serious talk." Jonathan spoke standing outside the open door way with his arms crossed.

Clark quickly stood up blushing slightly while Lois smirked. It was way too fun to tease Clark sometimes.

"Dad…it's not what you think."

Lois quickly pulled her sleeve over her shoulder and chuckled. "I'm sorry Mr. Kent I had to tease your son one last time I was here…after all I had to get him back for that spider." Lois quickly grabbed her small suit case and walked out of the room with a smile on her face. Although her mind briefly went back on the fact they almost kissed. What was she thinking.

* * *

><p>After Lois and General Lane left Clark was sitting at the kitchen table with his parents glaring at him. He wasn't sure if he should run or bluff his way out of this one.<p>

"Nothing happened…I swear." Clark spoke wishing his parents would let it go. Besides that if it wasn't for Lois he wouldn't be in this situation which brings him to the fact he had to get her back somehow.

"It didn't look that way to me son." His father spoke.

Clark sighed and explained everything again but leaving out the part where he almost kissed Lois. He still couldn't believe it himself.

Jonathan did believe what his son said but there was something Clark was hiding. And the fact he could see the way his son looked at Lois. He was fallen for her and his boy didn't even know it. He sighs and decides that can be a conversation for another time.. There were a lot more problems than his son being a little too close to Lois. "Any news on who took your powers and why is there a Krypton mark on Lois." Jonathan asked.

Clark sighed. "Lana was possessed by a witch at the time and she has my powers. As for Lois. I'm not sure why she has a Krypton mark on her."

"Lana has your powers." Martha spoke surprised.

"Yes…I haven't said anything…but I think I know how to get it back." Clark asked.

"Now Clark just because you don't have your powers doesn't mean you can be a hero. Your human and could get hurt." Jonathan spoke.

"I know but I can't have Lana bare the burden of that much power. Besides all I need to do is get the spell book or the relic she had. It should reverse all of this and restore my powers."

"But do you know where it is?" Martha asked.

"No but I think my answers lie at the caves." Clark spoke.

"Clark you know Lex has been monitoring that cave. If he sees you there he might get suspicious." Jonathan asked.

"I'll be find dad, I promise." Clark spoke. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to sleep."

Jonathan sighed as he watched his son go back upstairs. After everything that has happened he is kind of glad Lois is not around to anymore. He liked Lois but it seemed like the more they teased each other the more worried he was going to be if something happened. They were still young and he didn't want his son ruining his life by doing something he'll regret.

"I noticed that look on your face dear. Everything will be alright." Martha asked.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like how this all ends?" Jonathan spoke.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"I'm afraid whatever happens at that party that night is going to change our son forever."

"Do you know something?" Martha asked.

"No, I just have a feeling Jor-el is involved somehow especially with Lois having a krypton mark on her." He spoke.

"You don't' think Lois would tell her father would you." Martha asked.

"I don't think…but let's hope not because you never know what Sam would do to find the answers and you know who that would lead to." He spoke.

"But why would Jor-el Mark her…it doesn't make since." Martha asked.

"Maybe it's a way to warn Clark if he doesn't fulfill his destiny." Jonathan spoke. "It wouldn't be the first time he demanded or threaten anyone."

Martha sighs and places a hand on her husband's hand. "Don't worry Jonathan everything will be all right."

Jonathan hugs his wife and hopes that everything will turn out perfect for the sake of his son and family. "I hope your right for our son's sake.

* * *

><p><strong>-Let me know what you think<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Caught with consequence- **Chapter 2

**Characters; **Lois / Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Lana, Chloe, General Lane, Lex, Jason

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. **Has been Beta**

**Rating: **M sexual content

**Notes: **Based on Episode of Season 4 Episode 8- Spell-"Some dialogue been used"

(**Has been Beta)**

* * *

><p>Lois, Lana and Chloe all sat around the computer in Lana's apartment. "Are you sure we shouldn't have Clark here." Lana asked.<p>

"No, way…I want to be the first to find out if I did something morbid before he does." Lois replied.

Chloe felt kind of bad about not letting Clark on this secret but it would be kind of embarrassing if he watched it with them, especially if they did something embarrassing. Chloe rolled her eyes at Lois comment and pushed play on the video.

_Lana (Isabelle) smiled and looked around annoyed. "This party is lame."_

_(Madeline) Chloe smiled looking around the tables of food. "The food is so good in this century."_

"_And the men actually bathe." Lois (Briana) spoke noticing Clark walking towards her. She smiled cheerfully at him. "And their bodies are so hard also." She whispered. _

_Clark walks to them and looks at Lois. "The guy from Princeton's going to be here any minute. Why are you so late?" he asked._

_Lois looks at Clark from head to toe. "I took the scenic route. Love the view."_

_Clark notices the look and is surprised. "Have you been drinking?"_

_Lois smiles and places her hands on his hard chest. "Of course not." She smiles then walks back to Lana._

"Oh god did you see the way I looked at Clark…what's wrong with me." Lois spoke.

""Lois." Chloe looked at her.

"Sorry…go on." Lois spoke.

"_But we have definitely had better celebrations. This is…boring." Lana spoke._

"_We could change that." Chloe smirked._

"_Well, it has been 400 years. Perhaps a little fun before we continue our quest." Lana spoke with a smile. They all speak in Latin and point a finger towards the group casting a purple glow over the crowd._

_A few minutes later the party turned wild. Lana, Chloe and Lois were all dancing around a shirtless Clark beside them._

"Chloe and Lana gasped. Lois stared at the screen in horror."I don't think I can watch any more of this. My dignity will be lost. Chloe quickly grabs Lois and pulls her aback. "Come on Lois you're the one that wanted to know if you got abducted." She teased.

"Well, now I'm thinking I got bite by a crazy bug." Lois spoke. "Or maybe a trampy witch."

Chloe smirks and picks up the remote and fast forwards it until it shows them when everyone else is gone. It shows Clark walking back to the barn when he notices Lana, Lois and Chloe on the stairway.

"_Not planning something devious, are you, Clark?" Lana spoke glancing down at the stair way into Clark eyes._

"_What'd you do to Lex and Jason?" Clark spoke looking up to see Lana, Chloe and Lois. They looked different and not to mention something weird was going on. _

"_Nothing... compared to what we're going to do to you. [Speaks in Latin]" Lana spoke tossing a pitch fork at him. Clark dodges it barely."_

"Lana you could have killed him." Chloe spoke.

"Hay I was evil remember so were you guys." Lana spoke

"Was it just me or did you see how fast Clark dodge that thing. How is that possible" Lois spoke.

This was not good." Ah…I'm not sure…maybe there was something wrong with the tape when they recorded it." Chloe mumbled.

"Ah…I don't know Chloe." Lois spoke.

"That is strange." Lana spoke. "I never seen anyone move that fast."

"Guys can we please get on with the tape?" Chloe spoke hoping it distracted them long enough to forget what they seen.

"_I don't know what's going on, but this needs to stop before it gets out of hand." Clark spoke_

"_So you're more than just fast. Well, that'll make this a whole lot more exciting." She cast another spell sending Clark crashing into the wall. He gets up quickly standing before them again. _

"_I don't want to hurt anyone."_

"_Your magic's are impressive." Lana spoke._

"_Magic" Clark stares at her confused._

"_But so are mine. [ Speaks in Latin ] We have traveled through the ages to complete our quest, outwitting death itself. We will not be undone by some farm boy with a few tricks." Lana spoke quickly pinning him to the ground with her magic._

_Clark groans painfully as a something pierces his chest. He's even more surprised that their magic hurts him. He looks up as Chloe, Lana and Lois all leaning over him._

"_He's not what he seems, Isabelle." Chloe spoke._

"_I can feel his power." Lois spoke kneeling beside him._

"_Then perhaps we should rid him of it." Lana and the other two strip him of his shirt leaving him bare chest._

Lana is surprised that she hurt Clark. How could she do this? Chloe was too shock to say anything while Lois was staring at Clark's tone muscular chest. She snapped out of it realizing she was dazing. What the heck is wrong with me? "Aren't you glad you didn't have Clark here to watch this?" Lois spoke.

"_Chloe... you gotta help. I know you're in there." Clark spoke_

"_Clark?"_

"_Listen to me, you gotta help me."_

_Madeline and Briana: Heh heh heh heh! Heh heh heh heh!_

"_It is done. His powers are gone_." Lana smiles down at him.

Chloe doesn't know what to think because she knows how Lana and Lois would act if they find out he was an alien. Lois would probably laugh at her at the beginning and probably blame Clark for the mark on her shoulder.

"I took those powers from Clark. But how did he have these powers in the first place." Lana asked.

"Maybe he got abducted to and they just gave him powers." Lois spoke getting odd looks from Chloe. "What?"

"I think we should just talk to Clark about this instead of guessing." Chloe spoke.

"Well let's see if there is more." Lana took the remote and pressed play.

_Briana: He awakens._

_Clark: [ Grunts ] What have you done to me?_

_Madeline: We made sure you were no longer a threat, sorcerer._

_Clark: I'm not a sorcerer._

_Madeline: You're not? You sure?_

_Isabelle: No...he's something else. Something special. I could sense it when your magics were ripped from your body. Hmm. I can taste it on you. The three stones of power. You know of them, don't you?_

_Clark: I've never heard of them._

_Isabelle: You've done more than hear them... you've touched them._

_Briana: We can feel it._

_Isabelle: There's more. You know where one of them is hidden._

_Madeline: Tell us where it is, Clark._

_Briana: Please tell us._

_Clark: I don't know what you're talking about._

_Lana smiles. "This body I inhabit... you have desires for it, don't you? Well, it desires you, too, Clark... very, very much."_

_Clark looks to the left to see a red rock lying on the floor. He knows the red rock might change Lana and the other. But if he touched it he knew he would change too. Well if it was worth staying alive. He sighed reaching to grab the rock when Lana grabbed it first. He noticed the affect as her eyes suddenly turned red. _

_Surprised Lana smiled gleefully at Clark then her two friends beside her. "I'm not sure what's in this rock but when I touched it gave me a feeling of…desire." She handed the rock to Lois and Chloe as they all were affected. They were now all staring at Clark with lust._

_Clark blushed slightly and quickly pushed Lana to the side and stood up slowly backing up. "You're affected and what you're thinking right now is…_

"_Stop talking Clark." Lana pushed Clark against the wall and kissed him fully on the lips which affected him turning him into Kal-el. He took a deep breath and smiled sinfully. _

Lois, Lana and Chloe blinked a couple times realizing the tape stopped. "You have to be joking. It ends when we were going to find out if we did something sinful. Well at least I hope not." Lois spoke.

Lana hears a knock on the door as she goes and gets it. "She opens the door to see Clark standing there. "Lana, I was wandering if Lois and Chloe are with you." He asked.

"Ah…ya were here." Lana walks in as Clark follows her. Clark notices there was something going on because their face was flushed. "Chloe was wandering if you want to help get that tape I mentioned yesterday."

"You got that tape from Lex?" Lois spoke surprised looking at Chloe oddly. Chloe and Lana glared at Lois.

"Chloe…You went to Lex?" Clark asked surprised and a little mad.

"Clark its fine… He doesn't know we copied it and as for the original it's been deleted. I made sure no one else see's it." Chloe spoke.

Clark sighed and wandered if she seen the tape already. "Do you have it?" He asked.

"Ah…" Chloe started to say something but Lana interrupted her." There's nothing important on it." Lana spoke hastily.

Oh god they see it then. "What did you…see?"

Lois chuckled. "Oh we seen a lot Clark, more then we wanted to." She teased.

Clark blushed eyes wide. "WH…what?

"Clark its fine Lois is just teasing you." Lois spoke glaring at Lois.

"How in the heck you moved that fast when Lana tossed a pitch fork at you." Lois spoke.

"She tossed a…Pitch fork at me." Clark asked surprised.

"I was possessed by a witch…I'm sorry Clark." Lana spoke.

"All that matters is all of us all ok." Clark spoke hoping Lana didn't feel guilty about this. She had no control after the witch took over.

"Yes and I'm glad we are too but…before tonight did you have or possess any type of strange…ability." Lana asked.

Clark was surprised this. "Ah…no. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Lana spoke.

"What Lana is trying to say is we wouldn't tell any\one if you got abducted by aliens. We understand if you have extremely cool powers and cannot share." Lois Joked.

Clark chuckled at first then stared at Lois. "Why in the world makes you think I got abducted."

"Because why else would Lana have powers now." Lois spoke quickly shutting her mouth as Lana glanced at her. "He was bound to find out sooner anyways."

"You have…powers!" Clark asked trying to act surprised.

"Ah…ya...like this." Lana quickly ran to the other side of the room and was back in a flash.

Clark pretended to be amazed." Wow."

Lois stared at Clark and could tell there was a slight jealously there. "Ha you're lying."

Clark glanced at Lois annoyed. "Lying about what?"

"I could tell you miss your powers. You gave Lana the jealous look just a minute ago." Lois spoke.

"Lois I am not jealous and I never did have powers." Clark said irritated.

"Really then why is it the same look you give Jason when he is around Lana?" Lois smiled

Clark glared at Lois wandering if anybody would say anything if he taped her mouth shut. "I am not jealous."

"You keep telling yourself that farm boy." Lois chuckled walking out the door and to her car.

Chloe and Lana stared at Lois as she walked out and couldn't help but chuckle at Lois nickname for Clark. Not to mention the look on Clark's face was precious.

* * *

><p>Later that day Clark went home and smiled as he got out of the truck. In his pocket he had the thumb drive that he stole, well borrowed from Chloe. He knew if he asked them he was never going to receive it. He understood why and it could be embarrassing if you find out that you might have had sex with your best friend. Second he might have been with his ex-girlfriend or worse yet he might have made out with Lois lane. Of all things why did fate have to screw up his life this way?<p>

Clark walked in passing the kitchen when his father's voice stopped him.

"Hello son."

"Hey dad." Clark glanced at him and noticed the look his father gave him was…something he only seen once. When his mother found him in the bathroom with Lois?

"Is there something you want to tell us Clark." said Jonathan, arms crossed as Martha walked in. she had the same look on her face too.

He then wandered if they found something incriminating in the barn. Did he left something or did one of the girls left something in the barn that morning.

"I had an unexpected package come in." Jonathan spoke. "With no address."

Damn Chloe and Lana. He sighed knowing well it probably was Lex or Lionel."

Jonathan felt highly disappointed that his son never told him this. He can see why he never told him but still he should have trusted him enough with it.

"Clark whatever happens we know it wasn't your intention, but you could have trusted us to tell us…this happened." Martha spoke.

Clarks eyes widen at the photo in his hand. He couldn't believe Lex would stoop this low. He couldn't even believe he was staring at a picture of himself lying in the barn naked with Lois cuddled in his arms, Lana on his other side and Chloe beside her. Their arms and legs covered most of their privacy but he couldn't believe he was once again staring at it. He started to make himself to believe that it never happened and it was just a figment of his imagination. Having seen this made it all come back to him.

"Ummm, its…it's not what you think." said a nervous Clark as he folded the picture and stuck it in his pocket..

"Clark we are not stupid. We understand you had no memory of what happen that night but I didn't expect you to hide something like this from us." Jonathan spoke.

"I…couldn't tell you. It's embarrassing as it is dad and then to make matters worse I can't even remember." Clark spoke.

"Clark I know right now it's hard but in time your remember?" said Martha.

"Then what? My best friends would never look at me in the same way again." Clark spoke slightly angered.

"CLARK KENT! Do not raise your tone at your mother." Jonathan spoke. "We understand this is hard son and I know you know the difference between what is right and wrong. Either way you still lied to us." He spoke.

Clark sighed crossed his arms and knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear next.

"Since you lied to us your mother and I decided that you're grounded for a two weeks." Jonathan spoke.

"Grounded?" Clark gasped surprised.

"Yes and not to mention Lois had a part of planning that party so I called Sam earlier and…

"WHAT?" Clark was going to have a panic attack. "You called general lane. He'll have me killed if he finds out his daughter and I was in the barn with…dad please tell me you didn't' tell him."

Jonathan softly chuckled. "Son, calm down I only told Sam that Lois and you planned a party at our house without getting permission." Ha patted his son on the shoulder. "I wouldn't be that cruel." He joked.

Clark took a deep breath. "Ya now I feel much safer." He rolled his eyes.

Martha smiled. "Come on Clark you can help me cook dinner."

"Do I have to?" Clark joked.

"Well you can hang out with your father as he gives you "The Talk." Or you can stay and help your mother out." Martha teased.

Clark looked at his dad. "No that's ok…I'll stay and help cook."

Jonathan smiled and shook his head at his son. If only he knew Jonathan was still going to give him that talk again. Even if he embarrassed him a little.

* * *

><p>Around 9:00 Lana Lang was stepping out of a clothing department store. She hasn't been able to think much because all she can think about is the way Clark acted when she asked him about her ability. She knew that look and she knew he was lying. But why would he lie about something like this. She would understand if he was meteor affected and didn't want anybody to know but why keep it a secret from her. He could trust her. She just didn't understand why he won't admit it.<p>

Lana kept walking and heading to her car when she noticed a man following her. Irritated she keeps walking forcing her step faster as she rounds a corner.

A man dressed in a black suit walked around the corner. He aims the taser in his right hand as the gun is tossed to side of the wall.

Lana stands before him and lifts him up by his collar. Amazed by her strength she stares at the man. "Who are you and why did you try to taser me."

"None of your business." The man replied gasping.

Lana dropped him. "Answer me." Lana glared down at him about to shove him against the wall when she was shot again with a taser from behind.

Lana dropped to her knees to stare at another man standing behind her. She screamed.

The two men stared at her as she suddenly stood up as her eyes blazed red.

Isabelle smiled at the men and took the taser end out of her back and tossed it back at him. "Mitere meus animam. Liberare! Did you really think I would let any harm come to this body I've possessed?"

The man looked at Lana as he pulled the taser away from him. Before he could get up, a ball of fire shot from her eyes to his body burning him to a crisp. Lana glanced at the other man and did the same thing.

"With these powers there is no stopping me now." Isabelle smiled making her way to the caves.

* * *

><p>Clark wakes up that night as he suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Kal-el…my son."<p>

Clark sighs and sits up in bed. "Jor-el"

"You must go to the caves. Your destiny awaits you." Jor-el spoke.

Clark sighed irritated and stood up placing a pair of pants on. "why must I go now?" Clark asked.

"You must…your world will be in danger if the witch possesses the three stones…you must go now my son." Jor-el spoke.

"Clark placed his jacket on and knew who he met. "Isabelle." Clark knew this wasn't a good idea but he had to get there somehow so he snuck out his window and into the front driveway where his father's pickup was. He knew he was going to be grounded for taking his father's car but this was a matter of life and death.

He goes to a cave and finds Lana there but realizes its Isabelle. "ISABELLE."

The witch looked up and smirked at the farm boy. "You attend to amaze me farm boy." Isabelle spoke. "This is but the second time I try to dispose of you and yet you get in my way, but no more.

Clark smiled. "I'm counting on it."

"Foolish boy." Isabelle reached for the stones as it suddenly slid away from her and into Clarks hands. "NOOOO...

"Clark fell to the floor as his power was suddenly restored." He sat up and looked around noticing Lana was on the floor past out. He quickly went to her. "Lana…Lana.!

He pushed a strain of hair away from her face as she suddenly woke up. "Clark, where am I?" Lana asked.

"You're at the caves…Isabelle made an appearance but I think it will be the last time." Clark spoke.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Lana asked.

"No, I'm just glad you're alright." Clark spoke helping her up.

"Thanks." Lana started to follow Clark as she noticed something was different. She no longer had the powers she had earlier she could feel it." She then glanced at Clark. "The powers I had…Their gone." Lana spoke.

Clark sighed and glanced at her. "You have them don't you." Lana asked.

"If I told you I did would you hate me." Clark spoke.

"No…I could never hate you." Lana spoke.

"I'm glad but…I don't have any powers…just a regular boy." Clark sighed hating to lie to her but he had to. To keep her safe he had to lie to her.

Lana followed him out of the cave not believing for one second that was true. She knew Clark was lying but why was he lying once again to her. She made the goal that somehow she would get him to admit the truth to her then, only then she would she would tell him how much she deeply cared for him still. If only he knew how much she still loved him.

* * *

><p><em>Lois looked up with hazel eyes wide, focusing on Clark's divinity carved mouth.<em>

_"Clark." She spoke looking around to notice Chloe and Lana was lying near a stack of hay nude as the day they were born. _

"_Lois" He said sinfully lifting her in his arms and setting her down on a bale of hay. "I don't mind the company but I wanted you all to myself." Clark spoke placing gentle placing kisses on her arms. _

"_Are they ok?" Lois asked slight worried for her friends._

"_Their fine just knocked out cold." Clark spoke gently untying the string holding her dress up as he pulled it down. "You're very beautiful."_

_Lois smiled and helped him remove the rest of his clothes. "And you're so very hot." She giggled tracing a line on his hard chest._

_Clark smiled and kissed her gently. He then caressed her leg then pulled her towards him so that her breasts were level with his face. He took just a moment to drink the site of her beautiful body. Every inch of her body was perfect in every way. Her shining eyes, toned body and not to mention her breast was bigger than her clothes revealed. She was so perfect in every way. He smiled as he took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking softly while he messaged the other with his right hand._

_He looked up into her eyes as she flew her head back arching her chest towards him. He released his mouth from her and smiled. "Is this your first time." He spoke._

_Lois glared at him lustfully. "Maybe."_

_Clark started to kiss her when Lois pulled him forward wrapping her legs around his waist. "We don't have forever."_

"_I can wait longer if you want." Clark spoke placing kissing on her stomach then her inner thigh. Lois screamed in pleasure as he placed kisses below her stomach then towards her breast. _

_Lois moaned grinding against his body as she stared at his beautiful eyes. She kissed him once on his lips, on his neck and under his chin, and then traced her lips down to his chest where she teasingly bit his nipple. Clark gasped knowing he couldn't hold on any longer he quickly grabbed her hips and __carefully pushed into her tight heat. She clutched at his arms, her head tossing backwards as she instinctively leaned her body towards him with opening arms. _

"_So tight." Clark moaned thrusting into his mate. At this moment the only thing was this moment right now of what he need and want._

_Lois was in heaven as every inch of her body lingered with pleasure. His moist lips were against her throat placing kisses, exploring, tasting her warm skin with his tongue on every inch of her body. His strong hand roughly squeezed her thigh to his hip as he rocked forward again._

"_Oh god.." Lois moaned._

_Clark softly caressed her cheek and begun to kiss her demandingly. Kisses that trailed to the corner of her mouth, tongues touching until she was gasping for air. Clark trilled along her neck sucking on the perfect skin that was on her shoulder._

_Lois gasped at as he continued to press into her with unbearable slowness. Lois tried to pull him forward but he was reluctant to have her ruined it for him. He filled her thick and hard, pushing more into her, persistently firm and filling her with so much delight that she screamed. She came hard against him, Clark grunted as he pulled out and slammed in slowly making sure he wouldn't break the human that laid beneath him. _

_He could tell as he x-rayed her that her skin was different then his and much viable. But no matter he knew Lois was his mate. He picked up the pace gently slamming and rocking into her. "Come for me." He whispered._

_Lois was left to surrender in the pleasure as her body felt like sticks and the only thing keeping her from wanting more was the throbbing sensation she was getting from that hard cock in her._

"_Oh…My…Clark." She shouted as pleasure took over her. Moments later she came so hard that she black out for a moment. _

_When she awoke his eyes were staring at her as he gently caressed her face with a worried look. "I was hoping you didn't fall asleep. I have so much to show you."_

_Lois gently laid a hand on his face. "You're amazing…_

_He smiled as he __swept her up in his arms and laid her on the straw that laid on the barn floor. He then covered her with his body. Their lovemaking was tender and loving. Clark showed Lois how much he loved her with every touch, every kiss and every caress._

_She was smiling as he came up to her, covering her body with his own. She wrapped her legs around his, entangling their limbs as she reached up and kissed him. "Love you Clark." She mumbled._

"_He smiled and leaned against her. "Call me Kal-el." By the time she heard it she was fast asleep in his arms._

Lois a woke with a start to find herself in bed covered with sweat. She looked around the room to find herself in her new home. "What the hell was that!" Lois asked herself referring to the dream or what she hoped was. But it felt so real like it was a…memory.

No, no then that would mean she had amazing lustily sex with farm boy. She couldn't believe she was thinking of it because the dream she had was amazing she never felt that much pleasure in any man she ever dated. Besides that who in the heck is Kal-el. Did Clark have some dark personality he never told anybody about?

Her heart stayed calmed a little as her head fell to the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. To say the least going back to sleep wasn't that hard when all she could think about was Clark Kent and how good that dream was.

She sighed and kicked herself for even thinking such a thing. Clark Kent was not good in bed…No it had to be a terrible dream. It had to be.

* * *

><p>TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE REPLY IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Caught with consequence- Chapter 4**

**Characters; **Lois / Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Lana, Chloe, General Lane, Lex

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Has been Beta

**Rating: **M sexual content

**Notes: **Based on Episode of Season 4 Episode 8- Spell (**Has been Beta)**

* * *

><p>Unable to sleep Clark crept down the stairs of his home. He's been rudely awakened by thoughts of what happen hours ago when he watched the video of Chloe's party.<p>

He was shocked at first but seeing his ex girlfriend and his two friend's lust after him was making him horny as hell. He wished he never watched the dame tape and now he can't stop thinking about it. He still wandered how that moment progressed to him waking up with three naked girls beside him. All kinds of things could have happened.

Grabbing a late night snack would hopefully put his mind at ease. When reaching the stairs bottom; he froze as he heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Thinking it was a burglar he walked down the steps slowly and used his ability of speed as he ran in the kitchen. He had seen a shadow with its back facing him. He ran to the person and pinned them against the wall.

"What the hell Smallville."

"Lois." Clark released her surprised. "What are you doing in my house?"

"What does it look like farm boy? I'm stealing your cookies." Lois spoke walking to the table.

"Cookies, in the middle of the night." Clark asked. Can she get any weirder?

"Well, ya why not." Lois spoke shoving one of the Oreo cookies in the milk and taking a bite of it."

Clark stared at her as he noticed she was dazing at him for some reason. He looked down realizing he was only wearing his sweat pants and no shirt. He always wears a shirt to bed. Was he that tired to not noticed? Clark shook his head and was about to leave when something wet splashed on him. Then he heard a giggle. He turned and Lois was laughing holding her empty glass of milk.

Clark glared at her not very happy. "I can't believe you just did that."

"What can I say…I couldn't past up the chance to toss the milk to farm boy." Lois chuckled.

That was it. This was the last straw Lois was not going to get away with doing this. "You're going to get it Lane." Clark ran at her as Lois tried to run away but was pulled back and lifted on the kitchen counter. "What are you doing?" she mumbled.

"Punishing you." Clark smirked then violently embraced her kissing her full on the lips. He's not sure why but he did it. Heaves of pleasure released between them both as they kissed and twilled their tongues together until they had to gasp for air.

"Clark, what the hell are you doing?" Lois spoke pushing him away. "What does it look like?" Clark smirked staring at the surprised look on her face and pulled her forward for another deep kiss.

She resisted, forcing him from her for a moment before she hesitated to slap him but her conscience must have gone crazy because she suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeper.

Clark's lips kissed his way to her neck and to her shoulder. A moment later his hands rip over her blouse. She gasped and glared at him.

"I'll buy you a new one." Clark whispered.

"Sure you will." Lois moaned. It stayed like that for awhile until Lois was getting impatient. "Stop teasing…take me now."

Clark eyes lit up surprised. "Lois" Clark smiled at her and with having her in such a tempting position, why not? He moaned in approval as he pulled the sweat pants down from her body and on to the floor. Then moments later his pants was around his ankle.

Lois smiled and wrapped her legs around him pulling him forward. "Damn." Clark gently pulled her forward slamming into her.

"Clark." She screamed.

They shift inward, pulling over the edge until they could no longer could hold back. Lois eyes darting backwards losing vision.

She was on the brink of screaming out his name when someone poked her arm. "Go away." She mumbled. Another poke and she opened her eyes revealing she was sleeping inn class. What the hell. Then that means it was dream. Thank goodness. She leaned up as Chloe was staring at her as some of the students were also. "Lois are you ok." Chloe whispered. Lois blinked then glared at the students annoyed. "What?"

Moments later Clark was startled and awakens when someone hits him in the head with what felt like a note book. He was confused. "What?" He yawned rewarding him with another slap with the book. "What the hell..." Clark turned to see an angry Lois and the rest of the class staring at him.

Some of the students chuckled softly at them. Clark cheeks turned bright red. "Next time keep your dreams to yourself blush boy." Lois whispered.

"What?"

"Mr. Kent, and Miss Lane if you're going to continue to sleep in class I am going to have to call you parents and..."

"I'm fine Miss. Thatcher." Lois spoke.

"No, it's ok. I just need some air." Clark pleaded. "May I use the restroom?"

Ms. Thatcher sighed and allowed him to leave. Clark blushed as he head out the door cursing that he couldn't believe that this actually happened. Could he get any more humiliated then this?

Lois watched him leave as she noticed a few students were already starting to yap their jaws and probably spreading rumors around. Damn him, this is his fault for making her have sexy dreams about him. She was going to kill him if people start calling her farm girl.

* * *

><p>In all his years in high school his life never was this messed up and strange. Why was he having dreams about Lois? He rather be having dreams about Lana. What the heck.<p>

"I think I just need to take a deep breath and relaxed?" he was on his way out when someone walked in. "Chloe.

"Chloe, wha-what are you doing in here?" he wondered.

Chloe knew something strange was going one. "Clark do you know where you're at?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know where I am. Why?" Clark spoke.

"Clark, take a look around." Chloe asked.

He let his eyes wander around the room when he noticed the basic things except for stalls and…Tampon machines. Clark's eyes widened.

Chloe laughed but stopped him from leaving. "I'm sorry Clark…are you ok…what's wrong?"

"I don't know but since I received my powers back….things have been a little weird."

"Your powers are back." Chloe asked surprised.

"Ya Isabelle came back and Jor-el warned me about it and I kind of watched the tape from your party." Clark said as her eyes lit up. "Sorry I took it without asking."

"No, I should have told you from the beginning that I had the footage…I was just…worried." Chloe spoke.

"Chloe were best friends I highly doubt anything happen besides I'm more worried why Kal-el took over me."

"Kal-el?"

"At the end of the footage when he pinned Lana. I think I might have turned…

"How bad are you when you turn into him?" Chloe asked.

"The only thing he thinks about is completing his destiny…He wouldn't harm you, any one." Clark said.

"But you were laced with Red kryptonite." Chloe spoke realizing something else." The mark on Lois shoulder…you don't' think…

"You think Kal-el put it there?" Clark asked. "It's possible…but why."

"I don't know but I think you should talk to Jor-el about this." Chloe asked.

"Ya and it would be a lot better if Kal-el my alien twin didn't take over every once in a while." Clark joked.

Chloe chuckled. "Don't worry; things will be ok when you see Jor-el."

"Why do I have the impression I'm not going to like what Jor-el tells me either.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door Lana over heard the whole thing. What really surprised her was Chloe knew this whole time and didn't tell anyone. That Clark was meteor affected somehow and this thing called Kal-el takes over him. Lana was confused on that concept. Maybe Lois was right, maybe he was abducted and…but that's absurd, right. There is no way Lois is right and that Clark was an alien. Lana chucked at the thought. She wandered where Lois got her imagination from. At least she knew now Clark had abilities but another question remains…who is Kal-el and Jor-el?"<p>

* * *

><p>Clark quickly ran out into the hall before the bell rang. He was making his way outside when he bump into…"Lois."<p>

"We need to talk farm boy." She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"Lois would you stop…what do you want?" Clark asked irratated.

"What the heck were you dreaming of." Lois spoke.

"What do you mean what I was dreaming about."

"In class when you started to mumbled my name like you was a little too excited to me." Lois spoke.

Clark blushed. "I said your name out loud."

"More like moaned my name, now start talking." Lois aid angrily.

He blushed slightly as he glared away from her. "I…ah…don't remember." He clearly did remember but he was not going to let her know that.

"Look at this boys…farm boy and Miss lane locking lips. I thought I would never see this day." A jock and few of his buddies chuckled.

Lois turned red and glared at them. "If you know what's good for you then you better run you weasels."

"Oh please like we are afraid of you." One boy said.

Before Clark could stop her she kicked the boy in the knee and pushed him to the ground. "Do you want to repeat that idiot?" Lois spoke.

By now a crowd was forming around them and Clark new if he didn't' step in Lois was going to get herself expelled. "Lois."

"Clark, I can handle this bully…besides I think he needs a lesson." Lois said.

The main jock stared at her in shock. "I got better things to do then fight you bitch."

Clark eyes widen. No one calls Lois that. Wait why was he sticking up for Lois. He was going to prepared to pull Lois away when he seen a fist flying towards him. He dodged it as he suddenly tackled the boy to the ground. He's not sure what made him do it but he did. Clark pulled him up and stared at him hard. "Now apologize, or your nose will be next." Clark was surprised by this and wandered if Kal-el was trying to take over.

Lois smirked and was surprised at Clark. She then glared at the Bully. "Well I'm waiting."

The bully glared at her irritated. "Sorry."

Clark released him and moved his way out of the crowd as Lois started to follow him but was intercepted by none other than her father. "Damn… is school out already dad." Everyone else parted there knew who the General was.

General lane glared at his daughter disappointed while he looked at Kent and was surprised Clark was that strong to tackle someone twice his size. He seen the whole thing and was glad Clark stuck up for his daughter but that didn't' mean he didn't like the idea of his daughter and him hanging out.

"Lo get in the car." General Lane said.

"No lecture…great." Lois smiled and made her way to the jeep."

General lane walked up to Clark and could tell the boy was scared of him still. "Thanks for sticking up for Lo and you have a mean tackle Kent. They could use someone like you in the military." The general smirked and walked back to the jeep, got inside and drove off.

Clark watched them leave hoping this day would turn better.

* * *

><p>"Hi Clark, how was school." Martha spoke with a smirk.<p>

Clark yawned softly as he walked in and stared at his mom. "School was…interesting?" he replied.

"Learn anything." His mother asked.

Never sleep in class and moan out the name of the girl you're screwing, never go into the girl's restroom and when Lana starts asking him too many questions run. "No just another day mom."

"Your father is in the living room. He wants to talk to you, something about his truck." Martha replied.

Clark knew what this was going to be about. He was about to step outside when his father walked in. "Clark something you want to tell me."

Clark sighed and knew this was going to long story. "Ah…I borrowed your truck last night because Jor-el needed my help."

"Jor-el?" Why didn't you tell me this last night?" Jonathan spoke.

"Because it was 3:00 in the morning when he woke me up." Clark spoke slightly frustrated on that part.

"Clark, you know better than that. You should have asked." His father spoke.

"I know but it was an emergency. Isabelle was back and she was trying to get the relic. I had to stop her or she would have destroyed the world." Clark spoke.

"Clark, I understand that but why would Jor-el send you his son to stop her without powers. You could have gotten killed." Jonathan said.

"But I didn't dad and somehow I think Jor-el knew I would be fine. Besides as soon as Isabelle touched the relic it moved away from her and floated in my hands." Clark spoke.

"Let me guess, you have your powers back." Jonathan spoke slightly glad that the powers will protect him now.

"Yes." He replied glad that he finally gotten his powers back. He actually kind of missed having them.

"Did you look at the video yet?" Jonathan asked.

Clark sighed as he remembered he told his father about the tape. "Ah…let's just say Lana was a little power hungry and I think Kal-el made an appearance."

Martha walked in that that moment. "Kal-el."

" Red Kryptonite was in the barn." Clark spoke.

"How did red Kryptonite get in the barn?" Jonathon spoke.

"I'm not sure that's another question I still need to figure out. But Chloe and Lana borrowed some surveillance footage from Lex."

"Borrowed from Lex." Jonathan spoke knowing that was not a good thing.

"I told Chloe not to but she wouldn't listen. I did some research and it appears the information they took wasn't from Lex Company."

"Really." Jonathan spoke knowing who the other person could be. "Let me guest. Lionel."

"Yes he seems to have bought a surveillance company." Clark said annoyed.

"The pictures that came in the package yesterday, do you think they were from him." Martha spoke.

"That bastard, what the heck is he trying to do now black mail us." Jonathan cursed.

"Now that's something I don't hear every day the Kent's talk about." A familiar voice said.

Clark looked up and was surprised to see who it was. "Lex."

"Lex, did you ever hear of knocking." Jonathan spoke.

"Well it's nice to see you too Mr. Kent." Lex spoke. " I did knock for awhile, I guess you were too busy talking to notice."

"Lex what do you want?" Clark asked

Clark sighed wandering if he should tossed Lex out or talk to him. "Let's go outside."

When they walked to the barn Clark stopped. "What would you like to tell me Lex?"

"I wanted to let you know they found two of my dead security agents yesterday burned to a crisp and Lana's fingerprints is on their jacket." Lex spoke.

"What?" Clark said. "Why were you having her followed?

"I didn't have her followed Clark. Maybe Lionel did.

"Why should I believe you?" Clark said.

Because Lionel is starting to get obsessed again and you know what he did the last time." Lex said.

How could I forget he sold me out to be a guinea pig at some Lab. "Ya, I remember?" Clarks said.

"And I did save you." Lex said.

"Yes, it seems we keep saving each other." Clark spoke wandering why that was. "Are you filing charges on Lana?"

"No the evidence is gone and no one else knows about this, not even my father." Lex said.

"Why are you protecting Lana?" Clark asked.

"Because I'm trying to do what's right." Lex spoke.

That's hard to believe. "Ok maybe you are but why tell me." Clark asked.

"Because I know you still care for her Clark I'm just making sure she's fine. Besides that I came to warn you about Lionel." Lex spoke

"Warn me?" Clark was getting a little worried now. "About what?"

"About my father. I'm not sure what he's planning but whatever it is…it has something to do with this…" Lex gave him a small envelope.

Clark opened it and his eyes widen at the picture. It was the same one that came in the mail yesterday. Great now I'm really a disgrace well probably not to Luthor family. "You didn't' look at this did you?" Clark asked.

Lex chuckled softly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Clark. I had my share of women's in my time."

Clark was disgusted. "Lex, where did you find these?"

"In my father's desk with a letter beside it address to…

"Addressed too who…" Clark spoke.

"General lane." Lex spoke.

Oh shit…Lois father will castrate me if he sees that. "Oh…great."

"Lex chucked. "I'm glad I'm not a teen and don't' have to worry about that anymore."

"Lucky you." Clark mumbled.

"Well it's not like your parents know." Lex spoke.

Clark glared at him annoyed.

"Wow my father actually sent it to your parents. That was bold and childish." Lex said.

"You think he's up to something." Clark asked.

"My father is always up to something. Now general Lane is a different story. I've been watching him since he came to town. The base that he is station at is building something but I'm not sure what. Just be careful Clark." With that Lex got in his Porche and left.

* * *

><p>Lois sat at the breakfast table, looking up at her father's tight face. She could tell he wasn't very happy but that didn't mean he had to ground her for a week.<p>

Lois sighed as things seemed to get worse since the day of the Chloe's party. First she was wakes up naked with clark, next she grounded, she a branded mark on her and now she is having dreams about farm-boy.

Everything else was starting to be Clarks fault so she had no doubt that Clark had something to do with the mark on her. But he was a normal boy who had no secrets. It's not like he was an alien and somehow branded a mark on her. She chuckled at the thought. That was ridiculous.

Lois quickly finished her breakfast placing her fork down. "I'm going out dad."

General lane watched his daughter get up. He sighed wandering how long of an argument this was going to be. "Lo…you're grounded remember."

"That's not the first time." She mumbled. "I only need to go to Chloe's. She supposes to help me out with my English assignment."

"Then you can call her to come here." General lane said.

Lois mumbled something. "Fine I'll call her then."

"And Lo make sure your ready at 6:00" General Lane said.

"What's at 6:00?" Lois asked.

"Were invited for dinner at the Kent's?" Lane said.

"Dinner?" she was about to protest but didn't said anything. She smiled knowing when she sees Clark she'll have to get him back big time.

Moments later Chloe was here and they were in Lois room. They were supposed to be studying but it lead from studying to talking about Clark Kent.

Chloe sat there as Lois told her what happened in the dream of hers from last night and this morning in class. Chloe was surprised at first then burst out laughing.

"Chloe this is not funny. Tell me my dreams are not telling me that I actually had hot lustily sex with Farm boy." She whispered.

Chloe stopped for a moment. "Please don't' say that word…I can't believe it…you were day dreaming about Clark in Class." She busted out laughing. "You're not in love with him are you?"

"I am not in love with farm boy. Stop that." Lois glared at her.

"Well how about if you did have…you know. What are you going to do?" Chloe spoke.

"Well I'll take a bath in sanitizer for an hour then…oh god what if I'm pregnant and…" Lois is panicking now.

"Lois calm down." Chloe spoke. "I doubt you're pregnant."

"How would you know?" Lois spoke.

"Lois you didn't have any morning sickness and it's been what four days now." Chloe spoke.

"Well, true." Lois calmed down some but if she found out she was pregnant she was going to kill him. "Doesn't mean I'm still not going to kill him." Lois mumbled.

"Lois." Chloe sighed at her cousin. She was about to reach for the book lying on the bed when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Chloe and Lois looked up. "Lana."

"Hi guys…I wanted to talk to you." Lana spoke knowing she actually wanted to talk to Lois but since Chloe was here she'll try to get information from her. "Did your memory come back?" Lois spoke.

"Ah no but I might have some answers for us." Lana spoke.

"Great." Lois said.

"I overheard what you said to Clark in the bathroom." Lana spoke to Chloe.

Chloe gasped. Damn.

"What were you doing in the bathroom with Clark?" Lois spoke.

"Eww no…we were just talking." Chloe said. Lois chuckled.

"Why didn't' you tell us Chloe…you knew this whole time." Lana asked. "I thought we were friends."

"Lana it's not what you think. Clark is my best friend and he promised me to never tell anyone. There's only a few people know and he thought it would be best to not tell anybody else. If the wrong people found out it could put his friends and his family in danger." Chloe spoke. "I couldn't do that to you guys."

"I'm lost here what are you two talking about because it seems like you know a deep dark secret of Clarks' and I want to know." Lois spoke happily.

"I can't…I can answer some questions but I can't tell you. Clark has to be the one to tell you the truth. I don't' want to risk are friendship over this." Chloe spoke.

Lana sighed. "Ok then…is Clark meteor affected?"

"Lana, I promised him." Chloe said.

"Chloe please…" Lana asked. "I just want to help him."

"Ah…he's not infected." Chloe said knowing it wasn't a lie.

"Are you sure?" Lois mumbled. Maybe he is and maybe that's why he's so good at pleasuring her. Oh god did she just thought that.

"Who is Kal-el?" Lana asked.

Oh boy."That's a little difficult to explain." Chloe said.

"Come on Chloe." Lana spoke.

"Is that his evil twin?" Lois spoke.

Chloe smirked. "Well sort of."

"Like a split personality…if he touches red kryptonite." Lana spoke.

"Sort of." Chloe spoke knowing Lois was going to ask the one question she couldn't answer. Don't' say it, don't say it.

"Is Clark an alien?" Lois joked.

Lana chucked but then realized Chloe wasn't laughing. "Of course not."

"You're lying." Lois eyes went wide. "Holy shit he's an…

Chloe covered her mouth."Not so loud…you don't want your dad hearing." Chloe released her.

"Oh please like my father would believe me." Lois spoke.

"I thought he was infected." Lana spoke surprised.

"Ah…he is…ah…Kal-el is an alien. Chloe replied knowing Clark was going to kill her.

"I'm confused." Lois spoke.

"So Kal-el is an alien but Clark in just infected." Lana was starting to get confuse now.

"You guys need to talk to Clark, I'm not tell you anything." Chloe spoke.

"So Clark did get abducted and has an alien controlling him." Lois spoke happily at the idea until she realized if the dream was true she actually had sex with an alien. Her eyes widen. Oh god.

Chloe watched as Lana tried to put the facts together. She could tell Lois was starting panic until she ran in the bathroom and shut the door. Clark was really going to kill her.

**That evening...**

"I can't believe you invite him to dinner." Clark said irritated.

"Clark, Mr. Lane is a three-star general. I think he deserves a little respect." Jonathan spoke.

Clark was flustered. "So what time will Lois and her father be here?" Clark asks as his mother takes an apple pie out of the oven. Jonathan places the pork in the oven.

"I told Sam around Six - which is in about another twenty minutes," he replies.

Clark walks by his parents and sighs. "Are you sure this is a good idea. I mean especially after what Lex told me."

"Clark you can't trust Lex all time. But if the general is up to something were figure it out. There is nothing to be worried about." His father said.

"How about Lana, she keeps asking too many questions that I can't answer." Clark spoke. "Even know your old enough to make the right decision. I can't' tell you what decision to make." His father said.

"Yes and I think It would be a great way to see what his agenda is." Martha spoke. She smirks as her husband that stairs at her "_What_?"

Jonathan smirked and kissed his wife on her cheek. "When did you become so cunning?" He joked.

Clark walked back in the kitchen gasped at his parents that was necking each other. "Mom…Dad."

Jonathan and Martha looked at him. "Sorry son."

"If I didn't know any better you guys had a douse of kryptonite." Clark joked.

"No, we just need each other." Martha joked.

Clark rolled his eyes and left the room before he blushed more. Clark sighs about to watch some TV when there was a knock on the door. He looked at his watch wandering why were they coming this early. Clark opened the door and was surprised to see Lana and Chloe there." Chloe, Lana is something wrong.

"Chloe gently slapped Lana on the shoulder noticing she was dazing at Clark. "Lana?"

"Oh sorry, we need to talk to you." Lana said.

"Lana needs to talk to you I'm going to say hi to your parents." Chloe walked by Clark and whispered. "Just whatever she tells you don't kill me." She then left quickly.

Clark was confused then he looked at Lana. "What's wrong?"

"Clark I know your secret." She whispered walking into the house.

"What do you mean?" Clark was surprised by this.

"Clark I know you have powers and that your meteor infected. I want to help you." Lana said.

Clark stared at her in shock."I don't need help Lana."

"Clark please just tell me the truth." Lana spoke. "Is this the secret you been hiding?"

Damn it. "Lana we can talk later about his but right now is not a good time. General lane is coming for dinner." Clark spoke.

"Dinner." Lana was surprised by this.

"Yes my parents invited him. I promise I'll talk to you tomorrow about this." Clark spoke.

Lana sighed. You better promise me your tell me everything."

"I will." Clark spoke knowing he won't tell her everything just enough for her to stop bugging him. "Please just keep this between us." Clark said.

"Oh and just a heads up, Lois is a little freaked out by you so… I'll see you." Lana left as Clark was staring at the door still. Damn it what the heck was he going to do now. Lois might have told her dad already and he's on his way with a swat team. Oh god what was he going to do.

Clark quickly closed the door and ran into the kitchen. "Where's Chloe?"

"She left but she said to don't worry about anything." Martha said.

"What's going on Clark?" Jonathan said.

"I think Lois knows my secret." He gulped. He was going to have a little chat with Chloe. He can't believe she did this.

**Moments later...**

The Kent family and the Lane family was sitting at the table. All the food was set out and displayed before them.

"This is some place you got here Mr. and Mrs. Kent. And again I'd like to thank you for keeping an eye on my little Lo." Sam said. Lois rolled her eyes.

"It was no problem Sam." Jonathan spoke.

"We enjoyed Lois being here." Martha spoke.

"Thanks Mrs. Kent." Lois smiled trying to ignore that Clark that was gazing at her for a moment. Annoyed she wandered if he was doing that on purpose.

"Yes, It's so peaceful around here," turning to face Clark. "Except I had to wake up to see flannels in the closet every day. She joked.

They laughed softly as Clark glared annoyed at her.

"So Clark, I was wandering what your plans are after school?" General Lane asked. "Any idea what college you want to go to?"

"I'm… not sure yet." Clark said.

"I think your be a good quarter backer Clark. The way you tackled that boy today, your be good in football." Sam said.

Clark cursed in his mind as his parents looked at him. "Really when did this happen." Jonathan spoke glaring at Clark.

"Oh Clark was sticking up for my daughter when some Jock was pestering her. Clark stepped up and tackled him. I'm not saying that was a good idea but thanks for sticking up for her." Sam said.

"Ah, sure." Clark muttered knowing this would be the last time he stuck up for Lois.

"Well at least you didn't' break his nose like you did wanted. You might have gotten detention Clark." Lois smirked.

Clark glared at Lois hard. He can't believe she just said that. "I don't know Lois the way you kicked that poor boys knee he might be in a cast for awhile." Clark said. He watched as her father glared at her.

"Well the weasel deserved it for disrespecting me." Lois said which led another glare from her father. "What?"

"Lois I did told you no fighting in school unless you were threatened." Sam said.

"Isn't disrespect and threaten the same thing." Lois joked.

"I thought that too." Clark joked.

Their parents glared at them and sighed but before anyone could say anything Lois spoke first. "I know you're going to lecture us but do it after dinner. This supposes to be a nice dinner for all of us…right daddy."

Sam sighed knowing he'll have to lecture her tomorrow and maybe ground her again. Martha ignored the tension and grabbed the pitcher. "Would anybody like some lemonade?"

"Sure Mrs. Kent." Lois says.

Moments later Clark decided to get up. He was starting to get tired for some reason. "I'll go get the pies." With that he stood up and went into the kitchen.

Clark takes the pies out of the oven and on to the counter. He leans back suddenly into someone. "Lois, what the…"

"I came here to help you Clarky." Lois teased.

"Lois, that's not my name." Clark said.

"Fine, will it be ok to call you…I don't know... Spaceboy…or maybe alien Clark or..."

Clark placed his hand on her mouth. "Lois what are you doing?" he glared at her.

Lois moved his hand away from her mouth. "Ha it's true isn't it." Lois said.

"No your delusional Lois. There is no such thing as aliens." He whispered.

"Then why are you whispering. "She said. "Don't want the general to send you off to some lab?" She joked.

"No, I don't like the name and don't call me that." He spoke. Clark glared at her then smiled when he seen the jug of water. He quickly picked it up without her noticing and tossed small amount water on her. Lois gasped realizing her new tan top was wet. Clark chuckled.

"That's it you're going to need a Doc when I'm done with you." She threatened and chased after him. They ran thought the living room on opposite sides of the couch. "Come on Lois I was just joking." Clark smirked

"You're still going to get it space boy" Lois jumped climbed over the couch and jumped on him.

"Lois!" he fell on the couch as her hands wrapped around his throat in a chokehold. She wasn't trying hard enough to choke him but she sure can trap a person. Her legs were wrapped around waist pinning him down tightly.

"You better say sorry or else." Lois spoke.

Clark smiled wandering why it was so fun to tease her. "Or what."

"Or I'll show everyone this." Lois pulls out her phone and shoes him a photo."

Clark's eyes widen. "Oh my…when the hell you took that…give me that."

Lois quickly moved the phone away from him. "Come on it was too hard to past up. You in the barn with no clothes on, not to mention you do have a nice pair of..

"Lois i swear if you don't erase that picture I'm.."

"Or what, your kidnap me or I don't' know brand a mark on me." Lois said angerly.

"You think…I did not put that on you." Clark said.

"Says space boy that doesn't remember anything that happen that night." Lois mumbled.

"Stop calling me that." Clark said irritated.

"Fine I'll call you a Martian, extraterrestrial or invader…" Lois mumbled.

Shut up, shut up. Clark was going to have a heart attack because of her. "Would you shut up?"He loosens her grip, flipped her over and pinned Lois to the couch. His eyes trailed her as her eyes opened wide in horror as his eyes turned red. The next thing she knows Clark was on the floor away from her staring at the burn mark on the floor.

"How did that happened." Lois spoke.

Clark looked at her then shrugged his shoulder. There was no way he was telling her she aroused him and almost roast her with his eyes. That would have her panicking more. "Ah not sure."

Lois knew he was lying. she started to get up when he pinned her again. Startled Lois glared at Farm boy wandering if he was going to kill her or…No this is Clark Kent farm boy that wouldn't kill a fly…Ya right. "Get off me." Lois says.

Clark smiled and began to tickle her.

* * *

><p>"I wander what's taking so long with them too." Martha said. She was about to go to the kitchen when they heard a screech.<p>

Martha, Jonathan and the General ran in the living room thinking someone was hurt. Martha wasn't surprised by what she seen but her husband wasn't happy and general lane looks like he's about to blow a gasket.

"LOIS LANE."

Lois looked up to see her father and Clarks parents staring at them. She didn't understand why until she looked down to see Clark pinned below her on the floor. Shit. She remembers she was below him a minute ago. Damn Clark did this on purpose. "Daddy, it's not what you think." She quickly stood up leaving Clark on the floor. Clark stood up and glared at Lois.

"We were just playing sir. She has the tendency to jump me when she gets annoyed." Clark chuckled as Lois gasped.

"Well it was the only way to strangle you." Lois teased annoyed.

"Thanks for leaving me on the floor." He mumbled.

Lois chuckled and walked back in the kitchen. "No problem Smallville."

Clark followed her getting glares from General Lane that kind of scared him. He wanders how this night can get any worse.

An half an hour later the Lane's left and Clark was slightly relieved. After he helped clean the table he was heading to bed when his father stopped him. Oh not another talk.

"Clark get back in here we are having another discussion young man." Jonathan said.

Great not again, his father already gave him the talk yesterday. Now he had to listen to another one. Clark rolled his eyes and sat down to suffer more embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story.<strong>

**Let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Caught with consequence- Chapter 5**_

_**Characters; **Lois / Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Lana, Chloe, General Lane_

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Has been Beta… Lyrics not mine either._

_**Rating: **M sexual content_

_**Notes: **Based on Episode of Season 4 Episode 8- Spell (**Has been Beta)**_

_Chloe knows clark secret and the fortress of solitude is already been built._

* * *

><p><em>Kiss me, kiss me<em>

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_"Lois…Lois" a seductive Kal-el whispered in her ear._

_Lois moaned softly as he pulled her tightly against his body. "Clark."_

_Kal-el smiled and traced her jaw line. "It's Kal-el now."_

_"Did I pass out?" Lois mumbled feeling like she dozed out for a moment._

_ "For a moment…I hadn't realize your species were so delicate creatures." He spoke staring at her curiously._

_"Our species." Lois looked him at oddly._

_Kal-el smiled. "That tale will be for another time love…right now I just want to explore every inch of you."_

_Lois grins at him seductively as he pinned her to the barn floor then passionately kissed her. His kiss was like a drug as his eyes seem to infect her with something she never felt before…a never ending desire of lust. _

_"Then take me, Kal-el" She moaned wrapping one leg around his waist. "Take me now."_

Kal-el gently kissed her throat, his lips barely touching her skin. "So beautiful." He kept kissing going lower and lowers until he reached his target. He gently licked her color rose nipple and sucked on it, gently biting, making it harden and then started this process on her other nipple.

Sweat beaded on Lois skin, making it smooth as her body purred with pleasure. She arched her body upwards as she grabbed his arm pulling him forward. She then wrapped both thighs around his waist pulling him forward.

"No teasing." Lois moaned. "Just make love to me."

"Are you sure?" He teased gently placing kisses on her shoulder and neck. He shifts his hips against her making her moan louder.

Lois was dizzy. It almost felt like she was floating. Lois scowls as she looked below realizing _they were floating. "I must be really drunk." She mumbled looking down at the ground._

_Kal-el stared at her then chuckled softly. "You are floating my love. Once you agree to be my mate we will be bonded together forever."_

_"Forever." Lois smiled at that._

_"I only wish to bond with you, Lois Lane." He spoke tracing her lips with his finger. "You're always be safe and we will never be separated… ever."_

_Never separate from this hunk of a god. How could I past up this deal up? Lois smiled and pulled him forward. "I want …to be with you…forever." She leaned down and kissed him, exploring his lips with her tongue, feeling every small inch of his lips. _

_Kal-el gently floated back to the floor and laid her down gently. "There is no going back my love."Kal-el said as he gently wraps her legs around his waist."Once we are bonded…we are bonded for life._

_"I know what I want, I want you inside me...and I want you forever." Lois spoke._

_"Your wish is my command." He smiled and gently pushed inside her making Lois arch back. "_

"Oh god... Please, please." _Lois begged as she pulled him closer. _"Faster."He pulled her against his upper body and slammed into her pulling her in for an intriguing kiss.

Lois moaned loudly. Kal-el clutched her hips filling her inch-by-inch. Their breaths harsh and their soft cries filled the barn. Kal-el held her down, his hands splayed over hers tenderly. He took her body slow at first then hard as his cock hardening and filling her Moments later he felt her come apart around him.

The plea from her lips sent him tossing over the edge. She writhed back against him, her burning, untamed body seeking the pleasure from the pleasure between her thighs. His head went back, mouth gaping as he screamed out her name coming hard.

When she was on the brink of coming Kal-el gently as he could burn the crest of "House of El" on her shoulder with his eyes. The pain made her call out his name even louder, her body shook and soon after she was rewarded with another passionate kiss from Kal-el. Moments later he gently rubbed the mark on her shoulder making the pain disappear.

A calm settled over her, and he moved off her, pulling her against his chest. Her hair was stuck to her back as her face lay against his chest. She looked so beautiful and he wandered how Clark never noticed just by looking at her for the first time that she was his mate. Clark must be too dense to realize what was laid out right in front of him.

Kal-el wrapped his arms around a now sleeping Lois and smiled when he noticed Chloe on the far left and Lana next to him still fast asleep.

Sweat Drenched, breathing rapid and body shaking. Clark shot up in his bed, fully clothed and soaking wet as he was brought back to the real world. He took a deep breath realizing he was in his room as he looked searched around him frantically.

What the hell. He looked at his clock noticing it was only two in the morning. Although now remembering the dream well he felt like it wasn't just a dream that it very well could be a lost memory of what happened that night at Chloe's party.

Oh god his worst nightmare came true. He remembers clearly what Kal-el did. He bonded with Lois Lane for life. But then that means he actually did have…sex with Lois Lane of all people. He's not saying that was a bad thing because Lois is beautiful he just wanders what Kal-el sees in her. She is bossy, mean, hot tempered and hot has hell. Wait where did that came from?

Clark sighed and flopped back on the pillow. He was really done for it now. He was actually thinking about Lois in a sexual way.

There must be another explanation for him thinking this way. There has to be.  
>-<p>

_Take me, take me, Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

The bathroom was completely empty, and Lois felt relieved. She sighed and walked into the bathroom, then closed and locked the door. She looked around realizing she wasn't in her bathroom, she was in Kent's bathroom. What the hell.

Lois wasn't sure why she was here but really didn't care. She was hot and needed something to cool her down. She walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror to notice she was dressed in a red halter dress. She looked again realizing she wearied nothing underneath it and the dress was so short that if she bent over her goodies would show. This couldn't be happening; Lois would never dress like this especially in Clark's house. Lois quickly turned the sink on and put a handful of running water into her hands and splashed it on to her face. She took a deep breath and looked into the mirror again. Startled she jumped as Clark was standing right behind her.

"Clark." She said quickly crossing her arms as his eyes looked her up and down. What the hell.

"Lois." His tone was sinfully seductive. "I was wandering how long it would take for you to get here."

"What are you talking about?" she rambled.

He stalked towards her, smiling. He pressed himself against her invading her personal space.

"Back off Smallville." Lois spoke pushing him back.

"You're still mad at me for not telling you my secret." He spoke.

"Damn straight. I want to know what your hiding Clark Kent." She spoke.

Clark ignored her and pulled her forward pressing her against his chest, leaving no space between them. He snickered slightly. "How about I show you what I'm hiding."

"I don't want to see Clark Jr…I already did that at the corn field…remember." Lois mocked pushing him away. She watched him smirk back and walked towards her anyway. Lois rolled her eyes and eyed him carefully. "Ever heard of personal space."

"Personal space? What's that?" Clark teased as he pulled her forward and kissed her deeply.

Moments later of trying to push him away she found herself leaning against the bathroom counter... He lifted her dress and forced her legs apart; his pants already lying on the floor.

"I want to show you want I Am." he whispered in her ear. "Look in the mirror."

"Just do it." she ordered. Where did that came from. She would never say that to farm boy.

He slowly entered her slowly pounding in her. His thrusts were slow then slowly intensified with each one after. Lois let out soft moans whenever he drove into her.

She wasn't what made her pull him closer but she didn't' care. She wanted him and there was no reason to go back now. She arched herself into him as he drove into her hard, on last time, and began to move at a rapid speed. Lois moaned loudly as she watched in the mirror as he pounded into her in a inhumanly possible speed.

"Clark…" she moaned in approval. She moaned as he began to nip at her neck with his teeth. "Is this what you wanted, Lois?" he groan in her ear.

She screamed out "Yes!" when he drove into her harder than the first. He wrapped his arms around her and thrusts into her again. She was screaming even more now. He didn't care. She didn't' care. They just crashed into sweet bliss.

They both cried out in release. Moments later from recovering Lois opened her eyes for a moment and when she did she gasp. She looked in the mirror and her eyes were different. Her eyes grew slight larger and they were…Black. "What the hell is wrong with my eyes?" Starting to panic she looked back at Clark to notice it wasn't Clark that was standing behind her anymore. It was one of those creatures she had nightmares about when she was a kid.

A tall gray being with pitch dark black eyes and it was staring at her in the mirror. To her horror when she looked back in the mirror at herself she turned into the same thing. She screamed.

Lois woke with a scream and she doesn't know how long she was screaming because when she opened her eyes her father was besides her trying to calm her down. "Lo…Lo….Lois."

She opened her eyes and stopped screaming when she noticed her father was beside her. "Lois…what's wrong."

"Daddy." She hugged him scared out of her mind, but it was all just a dream, a horrible nightmare thank goodness. "It was just a nightmare…a horrible nightmare."

"Are you watching X-files again young lady?" Sam pulled back to look at her.

"No…haven't watched in years." Lois said.

Sam sighed wandering what made his daughter have a nightmare. She usually never has nightmares. "It was just a dream honey…no alien or monster is dumb enough to come in a three star General's house and take my little Lo away from me." He joked.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Dad."

"Are you sure you're ok." Sam smirked.

"I'm fine." She spoke knowing she wasn't' going to be able back to go back to sleep that was for sure.

"Have a good night sleep lo." Lois watched him walk away.

Sam smiled and closed the door. Lois sighed and lay back down on the bed. She tried to go back to asleep but that didn't work when all she could think about was the horrible dream she had.

Clark awoke that day slightly tired from not getting much sleep.

He slowly got up out of bed with only one mission and that was to see Jor-el. He had to find out what happened that night when Kal-el took over him. After breakfest and having a long chat with his parents they let him go finally to see Jor-el. He steps into the ice complex and walks to the center of the room. "JOR-EL"

"Kal-El...I sense you are here with questions about your memory lost" Jor-el spoke.

"Yes…I want to know what happened that night when Kal-el took over." Clark asked.

"You did not deceive your soul mate if that is what you're wandering my son. Kal-el completed his objective to bond with his soul mate. "Jor-el spoke.

"Bond?" this was not good. Clark asked.

"The human... Lana Lang...is not your soul mate my son...you're destined to love another woman, a woman that you already know. Kal-el fulfilled your wish even know you could not see it yet.

What? This can't be happening. Lana was not his soul-mate. "Who did Kal-el bond with?"

"You already know who it is son... Your mind is not accepting the fact that you already know. The girl marked with the house of El is your soul-mate my son."

Oh god it was Lois, that dream he had was no dream. It was true actually real. Clark took a deep breath at that fact. "Lois lane is my soul mate." This can't be true.

"No other women on earth would be a better fit to be your mate then Lois lane. She is your other half as you are hers…. You and her are equals in every way. "Jor-el spoke.

"Are you sure…Kal-el did not make a mistake." He asked.

"Kal-el did not make a mistake my son. "I had given you the opportunities to see the errors of your ways but you must accept the fact you have a destiny to fulfill my son…and if you abandon it you will see consequences for your actions.

Clark clenched his fist, wanting no part of this destiny but he was not going to argue with him. Clark sighed slightly frustrated as he heads home thinking about his Lois. Of all the odd things that happen in his life he has to be stuck with an arrogant and hot tempered girl.

"Lois slow down, everything is going to be fine." Chloe said trying to calm her cousin down.

"I can't help it if I keep having dreams about Smallville. It's not like I make myself dream about him and worse last night I had a nightmare. It was horrible Chloe." Lois said.

"A nightmare…you never have nightmares." Chloe said surprised.

"I know that's why I'm freaked out." Lois said.

"Well what was it about." Chloe said.

"Well it starts out like it normally does. Clark and me meet some place only this time it was the bathroom.

"Wa..wait…if this is another dream about you and Clark doing the hanky panky please skip it." Chloe whispered.

"Hay not so loud your ruin my reputation." Lois said looking around the lunch room to see if anybody is ease dropping.

Chloe smirked. "Calm down Lois it was a just a dream."

"Well let's hope because after he gave me the best temping experience…He turned into an ugly hideous alien with beady black eyes." Lois mumbled.

Chloe chucked. "Lois…Clark is not an alien.

"I know that but he was infected with Kryptonite that night anything could have happened. Besides after he turned into that hideous creature he turned me. It was horrible." She shuddered at the thought.

Chloe had to stop herself from chuckling because she could tell Lois was starting to get paranoid. "How many times did you watch X-files Lois?" Chloe spoke.

"Chloe you know I haven't seen that TV show in ages. Now tell me I'm being paranoid and I have no reason to be scared of Smallville." Lois asked.

"Lois you have no reason to be afraid of Clark." Chloe said. "And I really think you should talk to him."

"No way, I am not telling him I dreamed about having sex with him. He might think I'm lusting after him." Lois whispered. "Besides I'm close on finding out his secret."

"What do you mean?" Chloe eyes lit up.

"The base that my dad is working at…I think they are here doing more than just recon. I think they are storing Kryptonite." Lois said.

"Why would your father would be storing kryptonite." Chloe said worried.

"Not sure but I'll be finding out real soon." Lois said.

"What do you mean…" Chloe was interrupted as Clark walked to them. "Ah…Hi Clark." Chloe said.

"Ah hi Chloe… Lois I need to talk to you." Clark said.

"Ah…sorry Smallville but I have to….leave." Lois left as she ran out of the library.

Clark watched her leave surprised. That was the first time he seen her run away from him. "What's wrong with her?" Clark asked.

"Clark I think you better take a seat for this one." Chloe said.

"Why? Did something happen." Clark asked sitting down across from Chloe.

"No, but I think Lois is way over her head." Chloe asked.

"Why?"

"Because she is determined to find out your secret Clark…no matter what it takes." Chloe said. "And Lois thinks her father might be storing Kryptonite at the military base."

Lana parked the car in the lot and glanced at Lois that got out of the car. She couldn't believe she was doing this but Lois said she had a way to get Clark to tell them the truth. She wasn't sure why they were at Lois father's base but she said the answers were here. She just hopes she wasn't making a big mistake by doing this.

"Are you sure your father is not going to notice my car here." Lana said.

"Nay, that's why it was best to take your car." Lois said.

Lana sighed hoping they didn't get caught. She didn't' want to be put in some military prison. She watched as Lois unlocked the door and was relieved there was no one inside.

"I think my dad's out on maneuvers," she told her.

"Are you sure?" Lois nodded. She opened the door and went in, Lana following. "

"So what are we looking for? Lana asked.

"Kryptonite."

"What? Are you crazy Lois?" Lana spoke.

"No I'm not crazy. I want to know what happen that night and the only way were going to get any answers is making him Kal or whatever his name is…appear" Lois said.

"Lois we could get affected and I certainly don't want a repeat of what happened that night." Lana said.

"We won't be affected. I bought us some bags and leather gloves. We're be fine, no need to worry." Lois said.

Lana was starting to have second thoughts now. Lois looked over the desk noticing papers scattered everywhere. Lana began looking through the calendar on her father's desk, flipping through the pages of rocks and a list of meteor affected people.

"Look at this Lois." Lana spoke glancing at the pictures.

Lois takes her phone camera out and starts snapping pictures of the papers.

Lana picks up an paper that was just emailed to general lane. It was information on a project called. "The traveler." It's based on knowledge that when the meteor showered hit in 1989 something else came down with it. They believe an alien is living among then and are trying to find out who it is. Lana is surprised by this news and stuffs the paper in her pocket.

Lois places her phone back in her bag when she notices a number on one sheet. "Crate 34."

"Come on I think I know where it is." Lois quickly walks out of the office and walks to the ware house.

"Lois, do you know where you're going?" Lana asked.

"Of course." Lois smiled and snuck inside the warehouse. "I'll go this way and you go that way and see if you can find Crate 34." She spoke.

Lana sighed as she went the opposite direction.

Moments later Lois crept upon a crate located in the far end of the room. She walked around the crate noticing it said danger on one side. She shrugged her shoulder and opened the crate carefully. Inside laid a couple different colors of rocks. Lois placed a glove on and grabbed one of the smaller red rocks. She quickly placed it in a sealed bag and shoved it in her handbag along with her gloves.

Suddenly, she froze. She heard three cars park beside the warehouse. And ... oh god, she thought, please don't' let it be her father. She looked around frantically. She quickly hides behind a crate when she noticed no other then Clark Kent walked in thought the back door. "Clark, what the hell are you doing here?" She spoke standing up.

"Saving you before you do something stupid." He whispered.

"I don't need saving farm boy." Lois spoke not happy to see him. She bet Chloe told him where she was. Damn her.

"It doesn't matter there is nothing here so I'm leaving….opps I forgot Lana." She spoke.

"You dragged Lana with you… are you crazy." Clark said not very happy.

"Oh please you know she can take care of herself." Lois said rolling her eyes. She turned noticing Clark was gone. Damn him. Probably went to find his damsel in distress.

She started to head for the door when someone from the other side approached it. She quickly backed up and hides behind a crate. Lois scrunched up against the crate and slowly looked up to see the general and four of his men walk into the warehouse.

Lois held her breath. But the general's steps faltered as his cellphone rang.

"Lane. Keenan, what? What do you mean you lost her?" the general slammed his phone shut. By the looks of it he wasn't too happy. Lois wandered if it is the same Keenan she knew when she was younger. His footsteps went out and the door slammed shut. Lois felt she could breathe again. She slowly crawled out away from the crate as she bumped into someone. She turned and smacked the man beside her.

"Smallville are you trying to give me a heart attack." Lois scowled.

"Sorry I was trying to get you out of here." Clark scowled. He wasn't' very happen and after a long talk with Chloe he found out Lois was having lusty dreams about him and nightmares that he wasn't fond off. Then the news of Lois father might be storing kryptonite at the ware house was enough to send him panicking. He knew only one person would know his secret and that would be Lionel.

"Let me guess you found your damsel in distress and saved her." Lois said.

"Yes, Lana is outside waiting for us. Are you jealous or something." Clark teased.

"Oh please…I have no reason to be jealous…Smallville." Lois moved forward walking to a side door with Clark behind her.

"That's the wrong way…Lois." Clark whispered.

"No, this is the right way…now don't argue with me Smallville." Lois said.

"HAY, how did you get in here?" A voice said from behind them.

"Oh shit." Lois mumbled. She turned around to see a solder standing there with a gun pointed at them"Ah…we thought this was a barn." She smirked.

Clark rolled his eyes. He better not be in trouble for this.

"Put your hands up now." The solder said.

"My father is a general. Can't you at least give me a break?" Lois said

Clark took that moment to move when Lois wasn't looking and knockout the guy from behind. "How in the heck did you get over there that fast Smallville?" Lois said.

"Ah…by being quiet and sneaky." He teased.

"Sure," Lois started to walk away when they were suddenly surrounded by six men. Damn

Clark wanted to run but he knew if he did his secret would be known. At a military base was not a good idea. It was best to be caught.

Then to make things worse Lois seen her father walk in. "At ease men…This is my daughter that seems to stick her nose where it doesn't belong." General lane says coming in the building and glaring at his daughter.

"Well I appreciate you not sending the squad after us daddy." Lois teased.

"Quite the attitude Lo, you're in a lot of trouble as it is and you had to drag Kent with you." General lane looked to the left to see one of his men lying on the ground knocked out.

"Lo?" the general stared at his daughter.

"Wasn't me this time boss?" She smiled glaring at Clark. Clark sighed wandering why he puts up with Lois.

General lane stared at him. "You know Kent if you keep this up, your parents might do you a favor and send you to military camp."

Clark faced flushed. Lois noticed this. "Ya it even might break that bad boy attitude of yours huh Kent. " Lo teased.

He really was thinking about taping Lois mouth shut for good. "Ha ha very funny." He mumbled.

General lane sighed irritated as he gush them outside and into the jeep. "Come on kids you're going home."

Lois and Clark walked out wandering how much trouble were they going to be in when they get home.

"So how do you think it went?" Jonathan asked his wife.

"I'm not sure…I just hope none of the girls are pregnant or anything. Clark is way too young to become a father." Martha spoke.

Jonathan glanced at his wife. He would be certainly disappointed if that happen but he couldn't blame his son. Kal-el and the effects of Red-kryptonite is what made his son did what he did. "Whatever happens we will be here for him."

"And no matter what we will still love him." Martha smiled. Jonathan smiled taking his wife's hands and kissed it.

Moments later the door bell rang. Jonathan sighed and walked over then opened the door. To his surprise it was his son, Lois and the general.

"General Lane is something wrong?" he asked.

"If you won't mind if you could watch Lo for awhile. I have to go back to the base to do a cleanup."

"Sure no problem Sam." Jonathan spoke

"I also wanted to talk to you…alone." Sam said.

The kids walked in knowing there in for it now. Martha glared at her son and Lois. "Do you want to tell me what happen or do I have to guess."

Lana drove to Chloe's as soon as she seen Lois and Clark being put in the General's jeep. She just hopes they weren't going to be in that much trouble.

She knocked on Chloe's door as it suddenly opened. "Lana."

"Chloe…I need to talk to you. I think Lois is about to do something really stupid." Lana said.

"Why do you say that?" Chloe asked.

"I think Lois found a piece of kryptonite" Lana said.

"What" this was not good. "I think we should go to the Kent's before Kal-el makes a sudden appearance." Chloe said.

"Before we go I think you need to see this. I found this fax in the General's office." Lana said.

Chloe glanced at it with wide eyes. This was not good. Someone was sending information about "The traveler" to the general. She'll have to do a check on the email to find out who it was. "I will check who it is later but I think we better go to the Kent's…I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hopefully were not too late." Lana said.

"This is your entire fault." Lois spoke pointing a finger at him.

"My fault…you're the one that snuck in your father's base without permission." Clark spoke.

"Oh no, don't you blame this on me Smallville. This weren't of happened if you never got infected by Red K." Lois Spoke.

"Red K"

"Duh…Kryptonite. The stuff that makes you go all horny" Lois spoke.

Clark blushed. "Hay, I'm not the only one that went all horny that night." Clark said and was glad he spoken out loud because Lois eyes widen and her face redden.

"Oh My God…you remember don't you." Lois spoke praying it wasn't true.

"Ah…well…I had a dream…doesn't mean it was real." Clark said blushing slightly as he walked away to leave.

"Oh no you don't…get back here Smallville." Lois said pulling him back. "What did you remember?"

"Lois it was just a dream…nothing happened." He spoke lying.

She knew looking at his face he was lying. He wasn't looking her in the eye. He was asking for it now. "Sure it was space boy." She teased

Clark glared at her and walked up the steps towards her. "How many times did I tell you to not call me that?"

"Do you know how cute you look when you squirm Smallville." She smirked when she seen Clark's face flushed which gave her the perfect time to drop the small rock in his coat pocket.

She smiled and was startled when she seen Clark's eyes turned red then glazed back to normal. "What the heck…are you ok Smallville."

"Lois…my mate where have you been hiding." Kal-el smiled pulling her forward giving her a passionate kiss.

Lois gasped and pushed him away. She didn't realize horny Clark was going to come all ready. Damn what was she going to do now? "Slow down there tiger, need some personal space."

Kal-el smirked and took a step forward. "Don't play hard to get love, I know you're looking for a guy that doesn't play by the rules." He smirked circling her like his pray.

"Hay, don't get any bright idea's buster." Lois spoke taking a step away as he reached to grab her arm.

"Stop playing love and come here so I can give you a proper good welcome." Kal-el smirked.

Lois pulls away from him and looked at him strangely. "And what planet are you from?"

"Any planet you want me to take you to." Kal-el smirked pulling her forward unexpectedly and giving her another avid kiss.

Lois moaned for a moment then pushed him away slapping him across the face. Which didn't seem to faze him because he just turned his head back around and stared at her lustfully. And his face was hard which made her wander what the hell is he made from, steel or something? "Sorry but I like to keep my feet on the ground thank you very much. Now if you could just stop following me like a hound then maybe we can have a decent conversation." Lois spoke crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Kal-el smiled. He never seen her this way and by Clark's memories he can tell she was in denial from there last passionate visit. "I can tell you have a lot of questions you want to ask me."

"You bet your ass I do…Space boy. Like how in the hell I got this mark on me." Lois spoke pulling the sleeve off her shoulder revealing the mark.

This spitfire girl was a perfect mate for him and for some reason he felt really excited to see her hostile. She looked so cute when she was all mad and things. He smirked giving her his best grin. "How do you think it got there?" He spoke.

"I am not going play the guessing game with you." Lois spoke crossing her arms.

"I'll tell you but…I think it will be more fun if the whole group was here."

"What…no way… this is between you and me space boy."

Kal-el smirked and followed her as she started to back away from him. "Back off space boy you're not getting any of my treasures." Lois mumbled

"You didn't mind the last time." Kal-el winked and chuckled her.

Lois gasped and wanted to slap him but maybe this was her time to get some answers. "I did not give you anything. I was highly drunk and didn't know what the heck I was doing." Lois sputtered.

"You and me were doing just good especially when you wrapped your legs around me and…"

"Stop…don't you even go there." Lois said.

Kal-el smirk then chuckled advancing to her. "I think me and you are going to go far Lois but first I think I need to make some changes.

Lois eyes widen as he tried to reach for her. Lois backed away and made a run for it. She knew this was a bad idea and now she wished she never done it.

Chloe and Lana soon arrived at the Kent's farm. There was no sign of the general's jeep just Jonathan's truck. Well let's go to the barn first. I have a feeling Clark is there and hopefully Lois is too." Chloe spoke.

"You know something about what happen that night don't you?" Lana asked.

"Why do you ask?" Chloe asked hoping Lana didn't' remember anything. She knew Lana still liked Clark but for her to find out Clark bonded with Lois might crush her. "Do you still love Clark?"

"Chloe of course I still love him but with all the secrets he's been hiding…we can't be together." Lana said.

"I understand Lana but…you have nothing to worry about. It's not like he's some type of psycho." Chloe said walking towards the barn.

"I know but I feel like whatever he's hiding must be something big for him to let me go." Lana spoke sadly.

"Come on Lana I think if you and Clark had nice talk then things will be better for you two." Chloe spoke.

Lana sighed and followed Chloe as she entered the barn. "Hello…Clark….Lois."

Chloe walked around for a moment longer as she suddenly heard Lois voice. But she didn't seem to be happy because she was screaming space boy. "This doesn't sound good.

Lana walked toward the steps as she seen Lois hands tied around a beam. "Lois…oh my god what happened." Lana spoke trying to untie her.

"Smallville is what happened. That ass tied me and left me here." Lois spoke not very happy at the moment. When she finds him she's going to kill him.

"Clark would never do this." Lana spoke.

"No he wouldn't… but his evil twin would." Lois spoke.

"Lois please tells me you didn't." Chloe asked.

"Oh she did." A voice spoke seductively from the stairs.

The three girls looked up and gasped because they never seen Clark look like this. He wore a black dress up shirt, black pants and black boots.

"Clark." Lana said surprised to see Clark this way.

Chloe new better than that. Clark would never dress like this. "Kal-el…I presume."

"You seem to know me well Chloe…but not well enough." He spoke.

Chloe backed away as Kal-el moved faster than the human eye could see and ran past her, as she felt herself being left up. A moment later she was staring at him as Lana, Lois and herself were now tied to a beam.

"You know you three look cute tied up." Kal-el smirked.

"Let us go space boy or I'll scream until your parents get here. Then maybe their ground you to the next century." Lois spoke.

"The Kent's are not my real parents. They have no control over my destiny." Kal-el spoke.

"What the heck you mean they're not your real parents." Lois spoke.

"Let us go Kal-el." Chloe spoke.

"In due time." Kal-el spoke. "I brought you here because Lois wants' to know what happen that night, so I might as well tell you two also." Kal-el spoke.

"I don't want to know" Lois spoke afraid her dreams would come true and that she made out with him. Worse of all her two best friends would hear it.

"Yes you do." Kal-el glared at Lois then Chloe. "I did not have intercourse with you Chloe."

Chloe's faced reddened. "Um…good to know…I think." Inside she was relieved.

"Lana…you were an infatuation to Clark. He liked you but you are not his soul mate. Lois Lane is his soul-mate."

"WHAT" Lois screamed? Lana was distraught while Chloe hid the smirk.

Kal-el walked towards Lois. "Why do you deny yourself what you feel for me?" He asked.

"I don't' feel anything for you space boy. Now let me down or so help me I will hurt you." Lois spoke.

"You are bonded with me Lois; the mark I placed on your shoulder proves that." Kal-el spoke.

"What? How in the hell did you do that?" Lois spoke.

"Clark stop joking around and tell us what's going on." Lana spoke hoping this was some joke he was playing.

"Kal-el stared at her strangely. "You do not believe me?"

"Clark don't." Chloe begged hoping he didn't' show his power to them. He fought so desperate to keep them and his family safe.

Lois watched with wide eyes as fire shot out of Kal-el eyes. It burned the ropes holding Chloe and Lana up. Lana stood up quite shocked and shook up while Chloe stared at him annoyed. Lois was to shock for a moment before saying the only thing she could think of. "Oh god you are an alien."

"Lois, Clark is human with…special powers." Chloe spoke.

"Ya, right…I can't believe you knew all this time and didn't tell anyone." Lois spoke.

Moments later the barn door open to reveal Jonathan Kent. He walked over toward the stair way as he noticed Clark and the two girls near his son. To his surprise he was shocked to see Clark dressed odd when he confronted him. Then to notice Lois tied to the beam was not amusing. "Clark what is going on here?"

"Fulfilling my destiny, like Clark should have done already. You and no one else will stop me now." Kal-el moved forward untying Lois and held her in his arms while she struggled. "Let me go or else." Lois spoke.

Kal-el only smirked at her hostility and took off out of the barn and into the sky.

"Clark." Jonathan tried to stop him but it was too late. Clark was gone with Lois in his arms.

Nearby a dark hair man driving by stopped his car when he seen the blur of an flying object fly into sky. The man pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "General, I think we have a problem.

THANKS AGAIN TO ALL THE READERS who read this story.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ IT.


	6. Chapter 6

**Caught with Consequence**- Chapter 6

**Characters; **Lois / Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Lana, Chloe, General Lane

**Guest star**- Bart

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Has been Beta

**Rating: **M sexual content

**Notes: **Based on Episode of Season 4 Episode 8- Spell (**Has been Beta)**

"I can't believe Lois would do something like this." Martha spoke sitting by Jonathan in their living room. Across from them sat Lana and Chloe as they told them what happened earlier today at the military base.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Kent but when Lois sets her mind on something she is determine to find the answer." Chloe spoke.

"I can tell." Jonathan huffed and he was going to make sure to mention to General Lane about his daughter's behavior.

"You haven't heard from them since, have you?" Martha asked concerned as Chloe and Lana shook their head, also worried. It has been hours since she heard from her son.

Lana was devastated by what Clark told her. She asked Chloe for an answer and she told her she didn't know but she did tell her Lois and Clark was spending a lot of time together. Lana was overwhelmed by that fact that Clark was falling for Lois and that it was possible he didn't love her anymore. She broke up with him months ago and she wandered was it all a lie. Did he really love her? She sighed knowing she would never know now. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent I'm sorry I cannot stay but I should be getting back home." Lana said.

"It's ok Lana." Martha walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I'll call you if Clark comes back."

"Thanks Mrs. K."

Martha watched her leave knowing Lana was a good girl but knew she wasn't met for her son. Even know they bicker and argue she knew Clark belonged with Lois.

Moments later the door bell rang. Jonathan opened it and was surprised who was standing on his porch. He knew this wasn't a coincidence and it made him wander what the hell gives him the right to show his face after what he did. "Lionel what are you doing here?" Jonathan spoke.

"We need to talk." Lionel spoke.

"We have nothing to talk about." Jonathan said.

"Oh we do…you did make an arrangement years ago if I remember concerning Clark's adoption." Lionel spoke.

Jonathan closed the door and walked outside with Lionel. "That arrangement was over with years ago when Clark was two."

"True, but I have General Lane on my case and the man is persistent. He wants to know why I forged Clark's adoption papers to the Kent's. I'm not sure how he found out but I never told him anything." Lionel spoke.

"There is no way General Lane would of found out especially if a Luthor was the one that forged the papers. You always cover your tracks Lionel unless you want it to be found." Jonathan spoke.

"You're a very smart man Mr. Kent but as I said once again I have no idea how he found out." Lionel spoke.

"If that was true then why did you send me pictures of my son in a compromising position with a no return address?" Jonathan spoke.

"I'm not sure what photo's you're talking about Mr. Kent but I assure you I have no reason to go as far to blackmail you if that is what your inciting ." Lionel spoke.

"Really, then what is the reason that you're at my house then." Jonathan spoke.

"I'm here to help you. I know your do anything to save your son so I'm here to tell you what I know. General Lane has called me twice asking about that night of the meteor shower. He knows I was there and he knows you were there too. He is asking information about a ship that came down that day with a boy." Lionel spoke.

Jonathan kept his cool but wasn't sure for how long. He didn't trust Lionel and there was no way in hell he was telling him anything. "If the general is telling you make believe stories then why do you think I would know anything about a ship?" Jonathan said.

"Because they have prove that there was a ship that landed there and they think someone took it." Lionel spoke. "If you know anything Jonathan I'm here to help."

Jonathan chuckled. "Lionel, I think you need your head examine. I don't' know nothing about a ship and I certainly don't want to see you here again. If General Lane has something to say then I expect him to ask me face to face."

Lionel gave him a small smirk. "If that is the way you want it Mr. Kent. But don't' come to me when the General comes barging on your door for answers because I won't be the one to help you."

"And I wouldn't have it either way." Jonathan spoke arms crossed.

"If that is the way it has to be." Lionel smirked and walked away.

Jonathan watched him leave in the limousine and knew by the look in the man's eyes that he was up to no good. He just wandered what it was.

* * *

><p>Lois opened her eyes as she remembered what happened earlier. Clark and she were actually flying. They were flying over the cornfields at an inhuman speed so fast that she remembered fainting. She looked around realizing she was in some type of ice cave that was filled with some type of crystals. What the heck was she doing here? The place looked like it was made of ice and not to mention it looked cold but for some reason she wasn't. She only had a pair of jeans and a tank top on. She sat up realizing she was lying on some type of stone that radiated heat. She swung her legs over the slap and touched the ground. When she stepped away from it she started to feel the coldness crept into her skin.<p>

"Where the hell am I?" she mumbled. She started to walk toward the far left when she noticed a bigger room ahead. She heard voices and decided to follow them.

"Father, I cannot locate the key." Kal-el spoke.

"The key is vital to your destiny, Kal-El. It will help you locate the remaining stones. Only then will you be able to create the receptacle of knowledge."

"And what of Martha Kent? Both she and Jonathan have tried to keep me from my destiny." He sneered.

"Martha Kent is no longer your concern, Kal-El."

Lois could hear the smile in Kal-El's voice as he spoke. She was surprised by this. He almost sounds cold saying their names.

"When I find the stones, there will be nothing standing between me and ruling this planet, with my mate." Kal-el spoke.

"I'm happy you found the one, Kal-El?"

"Yes, father. I knew the moment I met her she would be mine." Kal-el spoke.

Lois was shocked. Kal-El was sent to rule this planet? But Kal-El was Clark Kent. And he wanted her to rule by his side. Then that means all those times she denied herself that he was human was not true. Chloe was not joking the other day ago. Clark was some type of extraterrestrial and everything she ever dreamed probably was true. Her mind wandered then.

Did he actually look like that or was he one of those creepy gray aliens with black eyes. Did he actually fly her to this place? Was she even on earth still? Why in the heck was she still standing here when she should be running or maybe she should try to stop him? But he was a lot stronger then her so how was she going fight him. If she could only knock him out and tie him up then maybe she could somehow make her way back to Smallville.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't see Kal-el walk towards her.

"Lois," he said, joy in his voice.

Lois took a step back and stared at him."Kal-El, What's this about ruling the planet?

"My destiny is to rule this planet." Kal-el spoke.

"What is this, some kind of World of war crap? What happens to my people?" Lois spoke with arms crossed glaring at him.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that yet, my love." Kal-el spoke.

"Why can't you rule your planet?" Lois spoke.

"Because my planet was destroyed years ago." He spoke.

"I'm sorry about your world but ruling our planet is wrong space boy and I will not be ruling anything." Lois spoke trying to walk away but kal-el pulled her back.

Kal-el grinned and pulled her body against his. "You cannot escape your destiny Lois. You are bonded with me forever and there is no escape from the connection we have." Lois struggled against him as he kissed her forcefully.

"Let go of me. You're hurting me." Lois pushed him hard enough as he fell on his back. "I want Clark back and believe me when I find out how; you're going to wish you never were back." She spoke running away through the maze of the cave.

Kal-el scowled as she ran away from him. He then hovered off the ground slightly. He watched her knowing he better find her before she falls into some hole some place.

* * *

><p>Chloe was about to walk back in the barn when there was a swish sound beside her. "Hey Chloe. What's up?"<p>

"Bart." Chloe smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hola, Señorita. Miss me?" Bart smiled and handed her a rose.

Chloe smiled and took the rose. "Such the gentlemen."

"Always…so what do you need help with?" Bart said.

"Well it has to do with Clark and Kal-el" Chloe spoke.

"Kal-el?" Bart is surprised. "You mean Clark's Evil side." He chuckled.

"If you want to call it that….He's back and the only way to change him back to Clark is with black Kryptonite." She spoke.

"And how do I get black kryptonite." Bart said.

"From yours truly." Chloe smiled and handed him a small clear bag with a black rock inside.

"Great mission one accomplished." Bart joked. "Anything I messed since I been here."

"A lot…but before you go you must know that Lois is with him and he is dangerous. If he see's you trying to take Lois away from him he will probably hurt you." Chloe spoke.

"Wow harsh…I think going up against Clark's dark side will be challenging." Bart said.

"Kal-el is filled with jealously, rage and control. He says he…bonded with Lois and I wouldn't try anything to piss him off." Chloe said.

Bart chuckled. "Clark and Lois lane… they hate each other. Are you sure?"

"Very…he tied us up and gave us a description of how much he loved Lois." Chloe spoke.

"Lana must be a wreck." Bart said.

"She is but she is dating someone else." Chloe spoke.

"Wow I must of missed a lot, well before I go…how do I get to this place." Bart said.

Chloe smiled. "How much do you like the cold weather?"

* * *

><p>Jonathan told Martha about his talk with Lionel. He told them he didn't trust him and that he was probably plotting to do something.<p>

Martha on the other hand had an idea what to do. She still had the piece of black kryptonite she had to use the last time Kal-el took over Clark. She just never thought she would have to use it this early. She was dazed out of her thoughts when she noticed her husband talking to someone.

"Sam I know she'll be fine but…

"Since the day I brought my daughter here your son has done nothing but irritate my daughter and now I find your son and my daughter are missing." Sam spoke not very happy by this information.

"They're not missing General probably hanging out some place." Jonathan spoke.

"No one has seen them or heard from them for the past two hours." Sam spoke.

"I think you need to calm down." Jonathan spoke not liking Sam's tone.

"I will calm down when my daughter is with me?" General Lane said.

Martha decided to walk in at that moment hoping to calm the tension. "General Lane…is there something wrong." She asked.

"My daughter is missing…she went off the radar hours ago." Sam spoke.

"Radar? You were tracking your daughter without her knowing it?" Jonathan spoke surprised.

"Lois has a tendency to…get herself in trouble and predicaments she can't get out of." Sam said.

"I'm not telling you how to raise your daughter but going behind her back on spying on her will only ruin your relationship with her." Jonathan spoke.

"True, but you know nothing of what it's like to lose someone you love Mr. Kent. My wife died years ago and I even almost lost Lucy one day. I will not have my family taken away from me." Sam spoke.

Jonathan sighed. Martha walked up to them and glanced at Sam. "Why don't we all sit down and I'll fix us some lemonade."

Sam took a deep breath and decided that maybe he should take a break. "Thanks Mrs. Kent I guess I'll have a drink and take a break for a moment."

Jonathan sighed and hoped Clark came back soon before Sam sent the army to find them. They sat down at the kitchen table as Sam asked him a few things about Clark which knew was coming. "I know it's none of my business but why did you never tell me that you adopted Clark…" Sam spoke.

"Because it never came to mind. We haven't seen each other in years?" Jonathan spoke.

"Do you know who his biological parents are?" Sam asked.

Jonathan sighed irritated. "I have no clue who his parents are…and

Before Jonathan could finish Sam's phone rang. "Lane here. Where? I'll be right there." He closed the phone and stood up.

"Did they find Lois?" Jonathan spoke.

"No but I'll sent the police to look for her. I'm sure there find her and your son soon. I'm sorry I have to leave but I have business to take care of." Sam spoke walking towards the door.

Jonathan followed him out and watched as he walked away and drove off in his jeep. Martha was beside him frowning.

"Why do I have bad feeling Sam is keeping something from us." Martha spoke.

"You're not the only one honey." Jonathan spoke holding his wife hands and hoping their son would come back to them.

* * *

><p>Kal-el wasn't sure what was more irritating to him. Him having to deal with his stubborn mate or having to listen to her complain. She was squirming in his arms trying to wiggle free; her skin was cold and knew if he didn't get her someplace warmer she would freeze to death.<p>

"Let me go." Lois spoke.

"Your skin is starting to turn blue my love. I must get you some place warmer before you freeze to death.

"Well you should of thought of that before you send me to your ice castle oh wise one." Lois mocked.

Kal-el carried her bridal style as he walked towards the heated ice. He laid her there and sat beside her. "You must stay here or your freeze."Kal-el spoke.

"And if I don't?" Lois spoke.

Kal-el grinned pulled her to lie back as he pinned her below him. "Well I could stay like this."

"Smartass, let me go." Lois began to wiggle under him as she noticed the pleasure that she was causing Kal-el. He smirked when he pushed his pelvis to hers.

"Hay none of that. I have no need for you to be pointing that thing at me." Lois spoke.

"What did I do now my love?" He smirked at her.

"Well for one you're a big dumb alien that irritates me, two if you used me to plant some alien seed in me so I can have your spawns I'm going to kill you, third your holding me against my will and four I want Clark Kent back." She spoke glaring at him hard.

"Clark is dead my love and never coming back." Kal-el spoke coldly. "Now are you going to behave?"

"Clark is not dead you dumb alien." She muttered. "Is this how you really look or are you some creepy creature." She asked.

Kal-el didn't understand what she met." You're wondering if I can change to animals then No."

Lois sighed irritated. "No oh bright one, I mean is this your real…body…your true image…am I getting any where?"

Kal-el smirked and stood up. "You want to see my true image."

Lois looked at him annoyed. "Bingo." She sat up and watched as he twilled around at a inhuman fast speed. When he stopped Lois mouth dropped. It's not like she seen it before but out in the cold he looked bigger. "What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to see my true self." Kal-el spoke.

"Ah...I mean with your clothes on." Lois spoke trying to think of anything else but his magnificent body and that hard…Oh god don't' look. Lois looked away kind of glad that he didn't change into a hideous creature. Instead he had a body like a god would have. She then wandered why all the men in her life turned out to be hot and strange.

Lois jumped startled as she felt a hand on her leg. "Nnn..No way get that away from me" she muttered. "I am not giving you my treasures so forget it!" She shouted.

Kal-el only smiled pulled her forward and grind his hips to hers. "Oh god."Lois moaned as her body suddenly craved to have him near her. The dream she had the other night ago all came back to her.

They were in the barn; Lana and Chloe were beside them past out while her and Clark were having hot steamy sex on the ground. She couldn't believe it that it wasn't a dream that it was actually real. "Oh my god."

"What's wrong my love." Kal-el smiled.

"You is what's wrong." Lois pushed him away wanting nothing more than to ravage his body but she stopped herself. She promised herself she would not be tempted by sinful things for her enemy. Lois stood up on the other side as Kal just stood there smirking at her.

"I know you're lusting over me…so why deny it." Kal-el spoke walking around to the other side but Lois jumped to the other side.

"You must get it confused with being repulsive."Lois spoke dodging him.

"Don't tease Lois…you know you like it when I make you scream." He spoke.

Lois sneered wandering why did he had to remind her of that.

Kal-el was about to chase her when something swilled towards him unexpectedly and struck him with something sharp. "What the.." Kal-el turned and pushed a boy dressed in red away from him. He hissed in anger as Clark tried to take over him.

Lois looked at the familiar boy. "Thanks for saving me but who the hell are you?"

Bart smiles and walks toward her. "I'm a friend of Chloe's…she said you needed some help. Was I interrupting something." he spoke noticing Clark was completely nude.

"Eww…god no." Lois watched as two began to struggle to gain control. Clark punched Kal-el sending him out as Clark went in. Kal-el screamed as he fell to the floor.

Moments later Clark found himself lying on the icy floor with Lois staring at him. He looked down realizing his clothes were gone. Clark blushed slightly. "What the…Where are my clothes? And Bart what are you doing here."

It's a long story but Chloe will fill you in. I think you two need to get back to the farm. Your parents are worried." Bart said.

"I could only imagine." Clark said.

"I was about to say the same thing man. You got to be freezing...hope your butt is not stuck to the ice" Bart chuckled.

Lois smirked trying to look away but she couldn't help but glance at his tone body. "I got enough memories to last me a life time of… Clark Jr."

"Stop calling it that." Clark mumbled and quickly twilled fast and when he stopped he was now fully clothed.

"Why didn't I think of that? I need to think of a name to call mine." Bart smirked.

"It does not have a name." Clark scowled at him. Knowing Bart was here he was never going to let this one go.

"How about Bart, Jr or Mr.P. or…"

"Would you stop already? I can't believe your actually naming your…"what's wrong with you men." Lois scowled and walked away.

Bart and Clark watched her walk away. "I think she's just jealous because she doesn't have one." Bart chuckled. Clark looked at Bart with wide eyes.

"What? You know they can buy them in adult stores." Bart said.

"Buy what in stores?" Clark asked.

Lois overheard the conversation and ran over." Hay you stop filling his head with sinful things." She poked a finger at Bart. "His evil side is already a sex manic…no need to give him more ideas." Lois spoke grabbing Clark's arm and pulling him out of the room.

"Lois I am not a…sex manic." Clark whispered fully embarrassed by this conversation.

"Tell that to your other side." Lois smirked.

Bart smirked and walked towards him. "Wow Clark I had no idea you were…"

"Bart…Shut up." Clark glared at Bart then blushed slightly. He then glared at Lois. She was such a pain in the ass. "Come on let's get out of here."

"Oh no way space boy. I am not flying again with you." Lois spoke glaring at him."I almost barf when you flew me here.

"You can fly now." Bart spoke.

Clark sighed. "Kal-el can fly…I can't."

"That sucks." Bart spoke.

"Really you can't fly but your evil side can. You're an odd one Smallville." Lois spoke.

"That's a funny name…Space boy." Bart chuckled at the name.

Clark wandered for a moment if it was ok to tape Bart mouth shut also. Clark walked to the center of the fortress. "Jor-el I need you to send me and my friends back to Smallville."

"My son…your time has come to fulfill your destiny." Jor-el spoke.

"Jor-el I'm not here to fulfill anything…I need to get back home." Clark spoke frustrated.

"I will send you back only when you promise me that you will fulfill your destiny for the sake of protecting your loved ones." Jor-el spoke.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked wandering if that was a threat.

"Your family, friends and your soul-mate will be in grave danger if you do not find the Blue crystal." Jor-el spoke.

Clark sighed while Lois glared at him. "Come on Clark I'm freezing here."

"Fine I will find this crystal if you promise me to keep my family and friends safe." Clark spoke.

"You will be safe when you make the right decisions Kal-el. Beware of who your true enemies are my son. Your journey to finding the crystal is only the beginning." Jor-el spoke.

Moments later they found them self at the caves lying on the floor. "Wow that was a trip." Bart spoke. "Remind me if I ever need to time travel to ask your father."

Clark smirked. Lois looked at him strangely. "Your father is a robot?" she asked.

"Well…in a since but it has all his human memories from when he was at our planet Krypton." Clark spoke.

They walked out of the caves and into the fall air. "I thought I would never see grass again." Lois spoke smelling the air.

"Lois it's only been a couple hours." Clark spoke.

"Ya…hours freezing to death." Lois spoke glaring at him.

"Well I'm heading back home but if you ever need me just give me a call again." Bart spoke.

"Thanks Bart and if you ever tell anyone what happen I'll find you." Clark teased.

"Sure thing boy-scout." Bart zoomed by in a flash leaving a streak behind him.

"Lois watched him leave with wide eyes. "Is he an alien too?"

"Clark smirked. "No…he just has superhuman abilities." Are you ready to go home?" He spoke reaching a hand towards her.

"I think we should take the longer route." Lois spoke.

"The longer route!" Clark glanced at her as she took his hand.

"We need to talk and I think your speedy legs could take a break." Lois smirked.

Clark only rolled his eyes wandering where this conversation was going to lead next.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour Later<strong>

Clark remembered everything Kal-el did. He was even more horrified what he told Lana. She was probably a wreck now. The more he remembered what Kal-el said he wandered if it was true about Lois. He wasn't sure he believed in love at first sight. He had known Lana since grade school and he thought that he even loved her. Maybe his feeling was wrong because what he was feeling for Lois was nothing he ever felt before. Even know she was bossy and stubborn as hell there was something about her that just made him smile. But he was never going to admit it.

Lois knew that look. He was brooding. Lois punched him in the arm slightly. "Stop brooding…you have explaining to do."

Clark rubbed his arm slightly. "What…I was thinking."

"Sure." She didn't even ask what he was thinking about because she could tell he was thinking about her by the way he was looking at her. "Kal-el is you right…so does that mean…You're still have evil intentions?"

"What? No I'm not evil Lois. Kal-el was all about power. He did want you as his wife to rule and continue the El bloodline but I'm not him. I don't want to rule the planet I just want to be normal like everyone else." Clark said.

Lois looked at him searchingly. "Okay, space boy. I'll buy that. I mean, you are different. Nicer and a hell of a lot smarter than Kal-el. You didn't get me pregnant or anything did you."

Clark eyes widened. "Nnn No. why would you think that."

"Because I don't remember us using protection at Chloe's party, oh great one." Lois teased.

"Um, you remember." He asked slightly blushing.

"Oh I remember, I kept thinking it was a dream and then I realized it wasn't." Lois said.

"Um, you can't get pregnant because my… DNA is different." Clark spoke. "And a Kryptonian has to reach a certain age before he can…ah produce." Clark blushed slightly.

"Wow too bad the human species are not like that. Does that mean you can hump like bunnies and not have any kids until a certain age?" Lois spoke.

Clark blushed brightly. "I…ah guest."

"To bad I don't have a camera right now." Lois teased.

Clark sigh thanking god she didn't have a camera. He might have to break it. Clark mind wandered as he remembered something Lois said earlier. "I still can't believe you thought I could change to an ugly alien."

"Well how was I supposed to know? I mean with the dreams I kept having I thought you were going to abduct me." Lois joked.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I'm not like the horror stories Lois."

Boy don't I know it…"Your more like the lusty romantic novels people write." She joked.

"Lois." Clark was surprised she said that.

"Don't worry space boy?" Lois continued. "Your secret is safe with me. I guess I'll call you Smallville again.

"Why…do you call me that?' He asked.

"Please, you're a farm boy from a hick town. No one else could come up with a better name." Lois smiled.

Clark rolled his eyes. "You call me that just to irritate me don't' you."

Lois smirked. "Why would I do that?" She walked away from him but stopped as she seen him coming from the corner of his eyes, he was running straight towards her.

"Don't you dare, Smallville," she said backing away from him but he pulled her in his arms as the wind almost knocked her out of his arms. "Would you stop moving so fast, I'm getting dizzy." Lois mumbled.

Clark stopped and laughed at her. "You should see the look on your face."

"That's it." Lois lunged baring her teeth at him. She knocked him down surprising as he suddenly found her ticklish spot. She tried to squirm away but Clark had her pinned to the ground. She giggled.

Clark got her in another ticklish spot and she giggled. "Stop it…you're going to get pay back mister." Lois laughed.

Clark smiled down at her and wished he could get a picture of her like this. This would be a good picture to for his album. Lois kicked her leg up and flipped him as she now straddled him. "I told you your going to get it."

Clark was having none of that he grabbed her hands pulling her into his lap. "You are not going to find my ticklish spot miss Lane." He teased.

"You want to bet." Lois spoke.

Clark wasn't sure what happen next because his hand was on her neck gently tracing the mark on her shoulder then to her face..Oh god what was he doing.

"Clark." Lois spoke suddenly realizing the position she was in. He were sitting in the grass while she was in Clark's lap near the side of the road. This was not good because she was thinking bad thoughts. "Um maybe we should go..."

"Ah maybe we should." Clark bit his lip staring down at her still. He needed to move now but he didn't' want to. He took a deep breath starting to lean up to stand when Lois pulled him forward. Her lips crashed to his in an unexpected kiss.

Lois knew farm boy wouldn't have the nerve to do it so she did it for him. She knew this was wrong to be kissing a farm boy that wasn't even in her dating standards but she couldn't help it. She was lusting after him since the day of Chloe's party. Damn him.

Lois thrust her tongue into his mouth, as he pulled her forward and grinds his hips to hers. She moaned deep in her throat, tasting every part of his. Clark's answering moan was deep and full of his arousal. His hands moved cupping each cheek, lifting her vaguely as she grind against him. Lois wasn't' sure how he managed to undo the buttons on her top but he did.

Clark wasted no time in pulling the shirt back and sliding one of her bra straps down. Surprisingly Lois let him and he was fixated on her luscious round breast in front of him. He quickly pulled her forward and suck gently on the rosy tip.

"Oh God, Clark, please!" she cried out not believing that she was actually making out with Smallville. And boy he was good with that luscious tongue of his. "Clark." She tightened her hold on him until he gasped in return.

She desperately wanted Clark inside her and she knew Clark felt the same way, but in the middle of the corn field. This was not a good idea. Clark flipped her over and was about to undue his jeans when he heard a car coming. Damn it. "Someone is coming."

"What." Lois pushed him to the side and quickly placed her bra back and quickly buttoned her shirt back up.

Clark scowled at her, brushes the dirt off his shirt and yanked the dress shirt out of his pants hoping to conceal the erection he was now having.

Lois glared at him angrily. Clark glared at her and noticed the wet spot on her tan shirt. "Thanks a lot now it looks like I'm leaking." She pouted.

"Well you didn't seem to mind." He teased. Lois smacked him on the arm and crossed her arms. Clark glared behind her as he noticed it was a police car and no other then the local Sheriff, Nancy Adams got out. Damn of all the cops it had to be the same cop that had him arrested two years ago for tossing a boy on the sheriff's car.

"Miss Lane I presume?" The female cop said, looking at the boy near her. He turned around and she smirked. "Kent. What a surprise."

"Uh Hi, Sheriff." Clark blushed nervously.

Lois smirked noticing Clark's face was beet red. Lois wandered how he knew the cop. She smirked and wandered why she never noticed he look so cute when he blushed.

"Can't seem to stay away from trouble can you Kent," Adams said with a little grin. She knew damn well what they'd been up to. There was grass over their clothes and their hair was a little scuffed. The girl's father was not going to be happy. "You know your father General Lane put out a unit to look for you Miss Lane."

"What. Why the hell did he do that for?" Lois mumbled.

"Well you were missing for three hours and I don't know what you kids are doing out here at seven o-clock in the evening but I'm going have to take you downtown." The officer said.

"What?" Clark sighed wandering if he can make an escape without her knowing it. Lois knew the panic look and grabbed his arm. "Come on blush boy there's no escaping the law."

"But Lois…

"I would listen to Miss Lane…Mr. Kent…you don't want another record do you." The officer said glaring at Clark.

Clark sighed and mumbled under his breath. Lois pulled Clark in the police car with her." Stop panicking it's not like were being arrested."

"That's a shame." Adams smirked.

"Hay lady just because you're taking us in doesn't mean you have to be smart with Clark." Lois spoke angrily.

"How long have you been here Miss Lane?" Adams said getting in her car.

"Less than a year… why?" Lois spoke slamming the backdoor shut.

"Because your boyfriend here… has a mile long rap sheet." Adams said.

"He's not my…boyfriend." Lois scowled. Clark glared at the cop not very happy. Lois looked surprised at Clark then at the cop. "A mile long rap sheet...wow" Lois spoke. "Any way you can give me some dirt on farm boy here."

Clark sighed and couldn't believe out of all his luck he had to get taken by the police with Lois talking to the cop about his past crimes. Great just great…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed another chapter of this Fic and Stay tune for more.<strong>

**Would love more reviews please..  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Caught with Consequence**- Chapter 7 Part 1 (Halloween Bash)**

**Characters;** Lois / Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Lana, Chloe, General Lane, Lex

**Guest Star**- Bart

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Has been Beta

**Rating:** M sexual content

**Notes:** Based on Episode of Season 4 (Has been Beta) -Lois works with Chloe at the Torch- Lionel is not in jail.

* * *

><p>Clark sighed annoyed by Lois banter. He watched the sheriff walk away as a guard stood by the empty room. Of all days he was stuck here with Lois at the police station.<p>

"Oh god it smells disgusting in here. Haven't you guys ever heard of Febreeze?" Lois asked, earning a glare from the officer that was standing nearby. He shook his head and closed the door.

Clark glared at Lois. "Don't make this any worse, Lois!"

Lois sat up, glaring at Clark who sat on the cot next to her. "Oh don't start with me Smallville. This one was certainly not my fault."

Clark smirked not even paying attention what Lois was bantering about. He was only thinking about what happen earlier. Lois legs were around his waist. Her shirt opened revealing her beautiful magnificent body to his eyes. It's not like it was the first time he seen her this way. He was just surprised how it happened so fast.

Clark was reminiscing when someone smacked him on the back of the head. He glared up looking up at a very stern Lois. "What?"

"I don't think it's good when your eyes turn red." Lois glared with arms crossed.

Clark blinked a couple times thanking god she snapped him out of it. He could have damaged the wall or worse hurt Lois. "Sorry Lois…I was thinking."

"Thinking?" Lois knew damn well what he was thinking about."Smallville, get your head out of the gutter. We have more things to worry about."

"Gutter? I wasn't thinking about…"

"Sure Smallville. I can see right through your glowly red eyes and if you light me on fire I will hurt you." Lois said.

"Lois I could never hurt you."

Lois eyed him carefully noticing the brooding look again. "Since your brooding once again, why don't you think of a good excuse why we ran off together? I certainly don't want to be grounded again. Well I could always tell him my alien follower abducted me for seven hours." She joked.

"Lois!" Clark glared at her. "Just tell your father we went to look for a friend and got lost." He spoke.

"Sure Smallville, you actually think my father a four star general is going to buy that then you got another thing coming. He can smell a smoke screen a mile away coming." Lois spoke.

"Well then how about the truth." Clark glared. "I mean without the information about me that is."

Lois rolled her eyes and yawned. "You know I should be worried but I'm not…I'm too tired to even think right now or to argue with you." She looked around to see if there is another stool or chairs anywhere. There only was a bench and it was occupied by Clark.

Lois sighed irritated and just stood there. Clark could tell she was tired he was just curious why she wasn't sitting by him. Probably because of what happen earlier. "Lois there is enough seats for the both of us." Clark smiled. "I won't bite."

Lois glared at him and decided to sit by him even know she really didn't want to. She was afraid of what she might do. A moment later she walked over and sat beside him. She turned and glared at him for a moment. "No funny business or I will bob you."

Clark smiled. "I'll try not to roast you." He teased.

Lois rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the wall only to realize moments later her eyes were dozing off. Clark yawned and smiled when he seen Lois asleep. He never knew how peaceful she looked when she was asleep. She looked like the perfect Angel; to bad she wasn't like this when was awake.

Moments later Clark rest his head back against the wall and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I got to tell you your son gets into more situations then I ever know a kid gets into." Sheriff Adams said.<p>

"He just has a knack for…helping people." Jonathan spoke and smirked at Martha. "He's ok right?"

More like a hero complex. Adams thought. "Ya he's fine."

General Lane smirked at the sheriff's comment. The boy did seem to have a repulses disorder for getting into mischief and helping people. "Is my daughter ok?"

"Miss Lane is fine, A little over dramatic but well." Sheriff smirked when she opened the door to the locked cell. "They seem to be more then fine." She smiled. "I'll be in my office if you need me." The sheriff spoke walking out the door and into the hall.

Jonathan and General lane were startled at first when they seen their kids embraced together but realized they were asleep. It looked innocent enough. Martha just smiled at her son and Lois. They seem perfect for each other. She quickly got out her phone Camera and took a picture of her son and Lois snuggled against each other. "Don't' they look so cute together?"

General lane glared at Miss Kent then looked back at his daughter. He wasn't going to admit it but they did seem appealing together but that wasn't going to change his mind that he didn't trust any boys around his daughter.

Minutes later Clark and Lois were awaken by someone calling their name. Clark was the first one to open his eyes. He jumped started realizing Lois was using his shoulder as a pillow. Other than that his parents and General Lane was staring at him. A minute later Lois awakened with a yawn and looked up to see her father and Kent's parents here. "It's about time…I was afraid I would have to sleep here with Smallville." Lois joked. Clark glared at her annoyed.

"Do you want to explain to me where you been young lady?" General Lane said.

"Isn't pretty obvious, Mr. farm boy here decided to kidnap me." Lois spoke.

The general's eyes widen and glared at Clark. Clark's eyes widen. "What? That's not true."

Lois watched Mr. and Mrs. Kent's reaction and the glare her father was giving poor Clark. She chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, that was awful for me to do. I was only kidding father. "

"Lo this is not a time to joke. Where were you?"

"We went looking for a friend, and got lost." Lois said.

General Lane looked at his daughter and could tell that it was somewhat true but she was still hiding something."Let's go home…before you get yourself into more trouble."

Lois and Clark only smirk as relieve fell over them but that didn't stop Clark from worrying about what his parents was going to ask him.

* * *

><p>"Lois?" General lane glared at his daughter and wandered if it was true what the sheriff told him. That she found them in a field doing something they shouldn't be doing.<p>

"Yes dad."

"Are you involved with Clark?" he asked.

Lois eyes widen. "What makes you think that?"

"Because the sheriff said you were found in a hay field. She thinks there might have been something going on with you and Kent boy." He asked suddenly noticing a piece of grass in her hair and pulled it out.

Lois gulped and stared at her father. No reason to lie now. "Please Farm boy and me…that would never happen. We were just playing around...nothing else."

"Lois I know I've been hard on you and I have a tendency to run… all the boys away you're with but you have to know I only do that to protect you. I only want what's best for you." Her father said.

Lois knew that look. She knew he was going to start asking her about her and Clark still. "Dad, I know that look and I'm not involved with Clark like that, were just friends." She spoke.

General Lane crossed his arms and glared at his daughter. "Ok, then why did you steal this from the warehouse?" He pulled out a surveillance picture and handed it to her.

Lois sighed irritated as she looked at the picture. It was a picture of her standing behind the crate with the kryptonite rocks. "I can explain." She spoke. "I was just borrowing it. I would have given it back."

"Breaking in a military faculty is a crime Lois." Sam spoke.

"What you're going to toss your daughter in the slammer now." Lois spoke. "

"Stop getting smart Lo, Those rocks are dangerous Lois. One touch could make you do reckless things and make you unstable." Sam spoke.

Boy don't I know that." I was just curious that's all. I didn't touch it…I had gloves on." Lois spoke.

"How did you know about those rocks?" He asked.

"I was doing research for the school paper, and seen the opportunity and took it. " Lois spoke.

"Did you publish anything?" Sam spoke.

"No."

"Good, that is classified information and is not allowed to be shared with the public. Is that understood young lady?" Her father said.

Lois temped to roll her eyes but didn't. "Understood…Ah…I almost forgot me and Chloe are going to the mall later to buy a costume for the party we were invited too."

"What costume party?" Sam asked.

"We were invited to a party at the Luthor mansion. You know… the creepy, spooky holiday where everyone throws eggs at people's houses and where kids go trick or treating." Lois joked.

The General sighed annoyingly. "The Luthor's are not to be trusted by any means. His son is probably not far from the tree."

Lois smirked. "Ya I know the Luthor's are like the god-father of Mafia. They hire other people to do their dirty work instead of doing it themselves." She joked.

"You know if you were ever a reporter, I think I might be afraid of you." Her father joked.

"Why's that." Lois asked.

"Because I think your make a damn fine reporter or a commanding officer." Her father spoke.

Lois smiled. "Thanks daddy but I'll stick to…looking at my choices. That means I can go to the party still… right"

"Yes, you can go, since I'm going too." Sam spoke with a smile.

"WHAT!" Lois glared at him. There is no way she's going if her father is going.

"Lo calm down. I have a meeting with someone." Sam spoke.

"A meeting at the Luthor's mansion. If I didn't know any better it would be a meeting with a Luthor." Lois spoke surprised and a little worried.

"It's nothing to be worry about Lo…just some business I have to take care of." Her father said.

"Ok." Lois walked to her room and wandered why she was having a bad feeling her father wasn't telling her the whole story.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Clark asked walking into the barn. He walked back over and noticed Lex leaning against the post.<p>

"I was wandering how long it would take for you to notice I was here." Lex smirked.

"What seems to bring you to this area?" Clark spoke.

"Come on., I can't come over to visit my friend." Lex asked.

Clark glared at him. He didn't trust him much but that didn't mean he didn't' want to be his friend. Lex did save his life a few times; he even saved his life a few times. It was Lionel he didn't trust. "

"Here I wanted to give you this…I'm having a costume party contest at the mansion and I invited most of the people I know…including Lois."

Clark took the invitation and looked at it. "Lois…you barely know her." Clark asked with suspicious eyes.

"I invited her because I know you like her." Lex smirked.

"I don't like Lois…she's a friend that's it." Clark said wandering where this is going.

"Come on Clark I see the way you two look at each other, not to mention the picture." Lex smirked again noticing Clark's irritated face.

"I was drunk and that should have never happened. Since that day everything is so messed up." Clark spoke.

"Messed up?" Lex asked.

"Since then Lana has been dodging me ever since. I'm not sure how to fix it and my parents probably think I'm a trouble maker." Clark said.

"How do you get into so much trouble Clark?" Lex asked.

You would be surprised. "I have no idea." Clark asked.

"Well I do hope you go to the party. At least you will have a chance to find out what Lionel's up to." Lex spoke.

"You think he's going to expose the pictures of me." Clark spoke.

"What other motive could it be? It's not like your hiding some deep dark secret." Lex joked.

If only he knew, Clark thought. "What time is the party?"

"Around eight." Lex spoke. He was interrupted when Chloe and Lois walked in.

_"Two Lanes under one roof. That's got to be interestin_g." Lex teased.

"Lex were cousins' not sisters." Chloe said annoyed.

"What seems to bring the young god-father in town?" Lois joked.

Clark sighed shaking his head.

"I was only teasing Smallville." Lois spoke noticing Clark got an invitation too. "Thanks for the invitations Lex…I have something of a challenge now."

"Challenge?" Lex raised his brow.

"I'm going to win that costume contest no matter what." Lois spoke.

Chloe rolled her eyes wandering if she should really go. With Lois going anything could happen.

Lex smiled. "I did tell you that you have to take a partner…It's the only way to enter the contest." Clark scowled at Lex. What was he doing?

Lois grimaced at the thought but then looked at Clark with glee in her eyes. "Are you serious? Because if this is a joke I'll hunt you down."

Lex chuckled. "I'm not joking…besides I also promise to have no alcohol around you guys especially from what happen at the last party."

"How do you know about that?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"Because Lionel somehow got a satellite photo of your…little nap in the barn after the party." Lex replied with amusement.

"Oh god." Chloe replied with embarrassment.

Lois scowled and "What the hell would he do that for? Is your father some sick pervert because if he is I'm going...

"Lois…Lex thinks he might be trying to blackmail me or us." Clark spoke.

"Why would he do something like that?" Lois asked.

"I have no clue." Lex spoke.

"The nerve that bastard's got." Lois mumbled. "Sorry Lex."

Lex frowns at her. "No need." His father was a bastard after all.

"I guess that means you're going to the party all dressed up Clark." Chloe smirked.

"Of course he is Chloe. Who else would I get to go with me?" Lois replied.

Lex smirked with a wide grin. Clark grimaced at the thought. If he lived thought this week without embarrassment he was going to hurt Lex.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening<strong>

Lois started to flip through a rack again of Halloween clothes and suddenly grinned when she saw an outfit. "How about this one Chloe.

Chloe stood beside her and smirked at the outfit she had. "A sexy pirate? I don't think it's your type Lois."

Clark sat on the chair bored when he noticed a familiar laugh. He turned around and Bart stood before him. "Bart?"

"Yo my man, what are you doing in here?" Bart asked.

"Chloe and Lois dragged me here. They want to find a costume for the Halloween bash at the Luthor mansion." Clark spoke annoyed.

"Really, at the Luthor mansion?" Bart said interested. "I heard some deal was going down tonight."

"How did you hear that?" Clark asked.

"I overheard a conversation." Bart smirked as Chloe came out of the dressing room. His eyes widen. She wearied an Egyptian head peace making her hair black and a white Egyptian gown. "Wow, you look quite Luscious Chloe."

Chloe turned around surprised that Bart was there. "Bart, you're squashing me."

"Sorry…" Bart muttered releasing Chloe from his arms. Clark just smiled stunned to see her wear something so elegant.

"Who's that out there…I know that voice?" Lois yelled from the dressing room.

Bart chuckled. "It's yours truly."

Lois walked out of the dressing room with her costume on. "Oh it's you Mr. Shorty."

"Hay." Bart pouted but his eyes widen at Lois dress.. Clark's mouth dropped as he looked at Lois also. She had on a short leather black dress that formed her curves perfectly. It had silver lining on the middle and sides. It looked like some sort of ninja costume. She also had on Black high heel boots that went to her knee. The dress was awful short. Clark smiled at her.

Lois glared at Clark. "You know if you keep your mouth open any longer flies are going to go in."

Clark closed his mouth as Bart chuckled at him. "Um, you look very stunning."

"He means you look hot." Bart said then glared at Chloe. "And you look stunning." He smirks giving her a big smile. "Which reminds me would you like to be my date for the party?" he asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled at Bart. "Are you at least going to behave yourself." She asked.

"Of course." Bart smirked.

"Great speedy pants is going with us…I found the perfect outfit for the both of us." She handed Clark the outfit.

"What…no way am I dressing up in a costume." Clark spoke crossing his arm.

"Listen hear farm boy, don't' forget I have those picture of you in the barn that could instantly end up on face-book." Lois whispered.

"You wouldn't dare." Clark said.

"What pictures." Bart and Chloe asked curiously.

"Nothing." Clark spoke taking the bag from Lois and cursed as he went into the dressing room.

Lois chucked softly. Chloe glared at her cousin. "Ok you have to tell me what incriminating picture you got of Clark."

Bart listens in as he was sitting beside them. He smirks when he heard Lois told Chloe that she took a picture of Clark when he was standing butt naked in the barn. His eyes widen and then he Chuckled. He stopped when Lois glared at him. "What?"

Bart shrugs his shoulders. Lois rolled her eyes and walked towards Clark's door. "Hay what's taking you so long Smallville."

"I look ridiculous." Clark mumbled looking in the mirror.

Lois rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Hay." Clark glared at her not happy she opened the door. He was still fumbling with the button on the pants. "You could have knocked."

"Lois smiled and eyed him up and down. "Where's the fun in that." She smirked closed the door. "Are you happy now?"

Clark finally got his pants button and Lois was still glaring at him. The outfit she wearied was making him lose his concentration because all he could think about was that kiss from earlier.

Lois glared at Clark annoyed. He was staring at her again and not in a pleasant manor. His eyes were starting to glow red. She quickly jumped on his causing him to fall on the bench, flat on his back. "Clark snap out of it and stop thinking." Lois glared down at him hard.

Clark gulped and looked up as he noticed Lois was straddling him to the bench. "Me, what are you doing?"

"I seen your eyes glow red again Mr. and I know that means Clark Jr is usually thinking. Or your thinking dirty thoughts." She pointed a finger at his chest glaring at him.

"I was not thinking dirty thoughts." Clark mumbled.

"Then why were your eyes blazing red?" Lois replied.

"Well…ah" Clark groaned as Lois leg was pushed against his hip. Damn. If he didn't do something his eyes are going to be blazing again.

"Clark, I'm talking to you mister." Lois spoke. She was going to give him a lecture when he suddenly pulled her forward and kissed her.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it but he did. He latched onto her bottom lip then kissed her full on the lips then thrusting his tongue inside. Clark gently moved his hand up to her thigh pressing her closer to him. His mouth landed on her neck softly sucking until he heard her moan.

Lois gasped as his lips moved to her lips again passionately sending her to gasp for breath. Her knees started to weaken as she fell on him as he pressed her closer sending her body into a state of bliss. It felt like it last for minutes when they finally unlocked them self from the embrace.

Lois opened her eyes and concentrated on his. Her insides felt like mush and that kiss was…something she never felt before. There was something different about this time. His kiss was starting to become like a drug to her and she felt like she wanted more. Oh god what the hell am I doing.

"This isn't supposed to happen and I'm not supposed to like this." she mumbled realizing she said that out loud.

Clark smirked. "I liked it." Great good one.

Lois scowled at Clark that lay below her. He had a smirk on his face that was like he just found a jar of candy. How can he be so giddy about this? Lois was about to wipe that smirk off his face when the bench suddenly broke making them both crash to the floor. Lois face was red from embarrassment as Clark smiled at her.

No sooner than a second later the door opened. Bart smirked down at them and then laughed. "I knew it…I knew you two were dating." He said.

Chloe then walked in and eyes widen as she seen Lois pull herself off of Clark. A second later Clark stood up highly embarrassed. "Are you guys ok?" Chloe asked.

"Ya…were fine." Clark muttered.

"We are not dating Shorty." Lois muttered. "And no one better say anything about this." Lois spoke walking past them mortified.

"Sure you're not."Bart only grinned at her. Clark crossed his arms annoyed.

"I think the outfit is cool except for the gay scarf hanging behind your neck." Bart chuckled. Clarke pulled the scarf and tossed it at Bart.

Lois smirked. "Well then he's getting a cape. Lois rushed off to change, so did Chloe.

Clark just shook his head at them. Beside him Bart chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Clark, Jr." Bart laughed and handed him Lois phone.

Clark's face flushed with embarrassment. He can't believe Lois had this on her phone all this time. She had a picture of him butt naked. He quickly erased it and glared the door Lois was in.

Bart watched Clark go in the fitting room to change. He was starting to get bored when he heard Lois yell.

"Clark give me my phone before I hurt you." Lois scowled as she opened Clark's door noticing he was fully dressed in his plaid shirt and jeans. But he was staring at the wall until now. "Why are you staring at the wall Smallville?"

Clark casually stood up and handed her phone back with a smile. "It was only fair I had a peek since you had that embarrassing picture of me." Clark smirked.

"Peek." What are you talking about?" Lois spoke.

Clark just smirked and when he was close enough he whispered in her ear. "I guess no one told you I had x-ray vision too." He walked away as Lois mouth dropped open, her face turning red once again.

Lois quickly ran after him but Chloe stopped her. "Lois what's got you so round up?"

"Chloe tell me you didn't know farm boy had x-ray vision." Lois spoke.

"Ah…well." Chloe smiled at her. "Why?'

"You knew along…you could have warned me." Lois spoke.

"Well it's something you don't tell everyone. Besides Clark never uses it unless he needs to." Chloe spoke.

"Ya, right, farm boy is probably been peeking at girl's dressing rooms ever since." Lois mumbled.

"What?" Chloe stared at her cousin in shock.

* * *

><p>Bart chuckled softly as Clark told him the first time he develop his x-ray ability. He was in high school and at the gym. He could see straight through the walls to the girl's locker room.<p>

"I don't know if I could last a day without it, if I had that ability." Bart spoke.

Clark rolled his eyes. "It was tempting at first but then I felt like I was invading their privacy. I wouldn't want anyone doing that to me."

Bart smirked then shrugs his shoulder. "So you know Lois is going to get you back for that. She seems like the revenge type of girl. "You have no idea." Clark spoke.

Moments later Clark, Bart, Chloe and Lois were are sitting around at a small café. Clark and everyone else suddenly noticed Bart just munch down four hamburgers.

"I can't believe you ate four hamburgers that fast." Chloe spoke.

"Bart has high metabolism with all the running he does." Clark smirked.

"Where the hell you put it all,.. in your ass." Lois joked.

Bart scowled at her. "Does it look like I put anything in my ass darling?" He teased.

"No, it looks like you don't have an ass Shorty. And don't' call me darling." Lois sneered.

Clark shook his head at the two. "Are you two done pestering each other?"

Lois glared at him. "Pestering is better than being a deprave person."

"I am not a pervert." He whispered hoping no one in the café was listening to this.

"You know I think I'll start calling you pervertville." Lois smirked when she seen the scowl on his face.

Chloe burst out laughing. "I'm sorry…that was mean Lois."

Bart smirked. "If you guys are this much fun I can't wait to see what the party is going to be like.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Kent I'm glad your home…is Mrs. K home?" Lois spoke panicking as she stood holding a small tote bag.<p>

"Ah she's up-stairs…is something wrong?" Jonathan asked.

"My dad had a cow after I tried to leave the house with my costume…I need a sewing machine so I can make the skirt a little longer." She said annoyed.

Jonathan smirked. "Martha has one; she should be down in a bit."

"Ok." Lois smiled and walked in. She wandered if his father new about Clark's power. "How long have you know about Clark's X-Ray vision."

Jonathan was surprised by that question. "He's had it since two years ago. I know you know his secret and I'm hoping Clark and us can trust you with this secret." Jonathan asked.

"Mr. Kent you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't tell anyone. You guys are like family to me. Anyways I wanted to let you know that you might want to tell your son that using his x-ray vision for…

"LOIS." Clark walked in the room with arms crossed. "What are you doing here?"

Lois glared at him. "I was just telling your father about the over use of your… X-ray vision."

"What." Clark was starting to panic a little. "Dad whatever she told you were a lie. I did not intentionally…peek in her dressing room. My x-ray vision kind of…"

Lois chuckled softly. "Smallville you're so gone-able." She walked away with a smile on her face.

"Clark what is she talking about." Jonathan spoke with his arms crossed.

Clark just gave his father an innocent smile knowing he'll have to pay Lois back for this one.

The bathroom was completely empty, and Lois felt relieved. She walked into the bathroom and placed on the new sewed dress that Martha helped her with. She stood in the full length mirror and admired how the dress fit her perfectly. She sighed hoping this party wasn't another disaster like the last one.

She sighed trying not to think about farm boy, mainly because he distracted her and was not suppose to be her type. She didn't know why but her mind kept thinking about that damn kiss he gave her in the dressing room. She wasn't sure what possessed him to kiss her like that but she had to admit he was a hell of a kisser. Ignoring it she went to fix her makeup when the door opened suddenly. She turned around agitated to find Clark standing before her in his costume. "Lois."

"Clark." Her tone was not satisfied. "What are you doing here?" She spoke looking him over. For some reason she thought Clark looked hot in leather but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Looking for you." Clark said tense. "We need to talk."

"I don't' have time to talk we need to get going for the party." Lois spoke moving towards the door but Clark stepped back blocking her way out.

"What are you doing? Move out of my way farm boy." Lois spoke irritated.

"No, not until you tell me why you told my dad that. He now thinks I'm in love with you." Clark said irritated.

Lois smirked. "Well with the kiss you landed on me, you might have a girl wandering what you are thinking."

"I was…not myself ok. I shouldn't have kissed you…it's just you got on my nerves, then the dress you wear kind of…"

"Sent you on a little horny side." Lois spoke.

Clark blushed slightly. "No, I mean…can we please talk normal for a moment."

"Clark, I don't have time for this." Lois spoke.

Clark sighed annoying and walked closer towards her until her back hit the wall. He wanted to see if he could intimidate her but for some reason he didn't. Instead there was a swill of emotions that run across her face that he never seen before. Confusion, nervous and affection. No he must be wrong, Lois would never show these types of emotions. "Lois…would you just talk to me."

Lois poked him slightly more irritated than ever. Why couldn't he just let it go? Why does he have to keep pursuing on what happen with them? "Why don't we just forget that never happen and just move on?"

Move on, was she mad. "Lois, I can't…I can't let it go." Clark spoke.

"Why not." Lois spoke.

"Because I…like you." Clark finally said. He couldn't even believe he actually said it. "I mean every time I see you…you seem to light up the room."

Lois was amazed and flabbergast by this. "Do you use that line on all girls?" she teased.

Clark smiled blushing slightly. "No…you're the first."

Lois smiled. She's not sure why but she did. He looked so cute when he blushed. She's not sure why she didn't run when she had the chance. She did thought about it because she never thought farm boy and her would ever have this type of connection. It was weird and strange to know this was happening to her. But she did admit to herself finally that she did like him. She was just afraid what she might do with all these mixed emotions and feeling she kept having. "I guess I should be excited but I'm not sure…what I should say...or... "Darn it Lois can't you at least talk without mumbling. "What I met to say was this." Lois pulled Clark forward and crashed her lips to hers in a delicious kiss. She released her lips moments later from his and stared at him. "Don't let that kiss coil your brain Smallville." She teased.

Clark stood there once again amazed and realized that Lois wasn't pushing him away. She was actually accepting this relationship they had. Surprised he took her hand in his and was about to kiss her when he noticed a dark spot on her neck. His eyes widen when he realize it was probably a hickey.

Lois noticed the look and turned to look in the mirror. "What's with the shock face? Is there something on me?" Lois looked closely and gasped in the mirror. Right below her ear was a hickey. Oh god if her father seen that he was going to flip. "Clark."

"I'm sorry Lois I didn't know it was going to leave a mark." Clark spoke. "What are you going to do?"

Lois rolled her eyes and took the pony tail out of her hair and left it down. "It's called covering up the evidence. Come one let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. They opened it and head down stairs. Clark was about to head in the kitchen when Lois pulled him into the living room where his parents were. His parents glared at him for a moment then smiled. Clark didn't realize why until he realize he was still holding Lois hand. He quickly let go and realized his parents were dressed formally. "Are you guy going out?" Clark asked.

"Well actually were going to the party with you son."

Clark's eyes widen…"what?"

"Lex invited us…we just found out." Jonathan spoke with a smile.

Clark looked at Lois knowing it's going to be a long boring party now. Lois smirked despite the fact their parents are going to be there. That wasn't going to stop her from having fun and teasing farm boy.

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR.<p>

Hope you like it

(The Next chapter which will be part 2 of the Halloween party.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Part 2**

**Rated- M**

**Has been ReBeta**

* * *

><p><strong>That night<strong>

Lois looked around the Luthor mansion that was filled with people. The party has already started with a DJ in the far right of the room, People stuffing their faces with all sorts of goodies, Bobbing for apples, while others were mingling. Lois looked around noticing most of the costumes the audience wearied were boring and last years. Maybe she'll have a chance to win after all. She just hoped Clark would make it or he'll pay dearly, she wanted to win that contest no matter what.

A few moments past when Lois turned away from the ordure table noticing Clark and Bart walked in. Bart sporting his Red outfit with a lightning bolt on the front of his jacket. While Clark was glancing around the area, probably to see if anyone was laughing at him. She doubts anyone would laugh at him because he looked hot in the outfit. Not to mention the tight black pants and top fitted him perfectly.

Behind Clark Mr. and Mrs. Kent walked in. She smiled noticing Jonathan was dressed in a suit while Martha was dressed in a beautiful taupe dress. She started to walk towards them when she notices Chloe was talking to someone. She watched as a girl dressed in a Japanese dress started to talk to her then Clark. The lady turned as she then notice it was Lana. Damn, why did everything have to be ruined when she came? She liked Clark and she didn't know why because most of the time they irritate each other. She did know that Clark and Lana didn't belong together. Their relationship was about pain, stress and lies. If she and Smallville ever dated not saying she wouldn't but it wouldn't be based on that. There would probably be a lot of bickering and mocking and teasing. It was better than the alternative of what Lana had with Clark.

She was so caught up in watching them when she was startled by her father's voice from behind her. She turned around surprised to see none other than Wes Keenan standing beside her father, that was dressed in his military uniform. The boy she kissed for the first time. Not to mentions he was all grown up and married she last heard. He still looked good through. "Dad, Wes…what brings you here."

"I have business to take care of and Wes Is here to make sure your safe." General Lane said.

"Safe… from what?" Lois spoke.

"It's just a precaution." Sam spoke kissing his daughter on her forehead and walking away.

"Dad!" Lois tried to follow but Wes stopped her stepped in front of her. "Lois I'm sorry but you can't go after him."

"Why the hell not." Lois scowled at him.

"You can't get involve Lois." Wes spoke.

Lois glared at him. Friend or not she was going to go up there and find out why her father was doing business with Lionel Luthor one way or another.

* * *

><p>"Lana." Clark followed her as they stepped away from the crowd.<p>

"Clark you don't need to apologize. I know the things you said were not you but Kal-el was right." Lana spoke.

"What…No. Lana I care for you and…I do love you." Clark spoke.

"What are your feelings for Lois?" Lana asked.

"She's a friend that I care about…that's it." He spoke.

Lana smirked and shook her head. "I can tell when you're lying Clark. You've been doing it for years when you lied to me about your secret. Even know I can't believe all this time that you lied to me about who you really were." Lana spoke.

"I did it to protect you Lana. That's the only reason I never told you my secret." Clark said.

"Clark even know everything that has happened I care for you but I know you like her more than a friend Clark. I see it in your eyes…the same look you gave me when you first met me. You can't tell me you don't." Lana spoke.

Clark stared at her wandering was it really true? Was he really in love with Lois Lane. "No, I can't…she's bossy, stubborn and irritating. I can't…"

Lana smiled up at him. "You're denying it from yourself now. You don't see what's in your heart."

Clark glanced at Lana curiously. "How do know if you're not the one."

Chloe explained to me about you and your powers. "I realized just because Kal-el is different you are the same person, and the way you look at her, it's not like us. It's something more and…

"Lana…" Clark didn't know what to say. He still cared for her but it wasn't the same. After spending a few weeks with Lois things have changed between them two. But have they changed that much that he loved Lois. "I don't know what I feel for Lois, truly I don't but…Something is there for you too."

Lana knew this was going to be hard but she promised herself she would be strong. She knew he loved her. It was hard pushing him away but she knew she had too. "I know this is tough for the both of us but I think we should just be friends."

"Lana." Clark was shocked by this.

"Clark, it's for the best…trust me." Lana spoke.

Clark took a deep breath not knowing what to feel. She was with Jason and he did have to let her go. It wouldn't be right for him or her to keep doing this to each other. "Is everything alright with you and Jason?" He asked.

"Everything is good…it just takes time to move on. Jason is coming later today."

Clark sighs and smiled at her. "I'm happy that you found someone Lana."

"I'm happy you did to Clark." Lana smiled.

"By the way you look beautiful." Clark said.

Lana smiled." Thanks Clark."

* * *

><p>Lionel Luthor dismissed the guard in his room as General Lane came in. "I see you're right on time General?"<p>

"I wouldn't be a four star general if I was never on time in my job." The General spoke.

"Very true that's why I knew you would make it on time. I presume you received the information and video I send you about the traveler." Lionel spoke.

"I received it but it doesn't tell me who it is. The video was recorded on the day of the meteor shower. I seen the ship and the boy that came out of it Mr. Luthor. It still doesn't explain to me why I'm here and why you wanted my help." General lane said.

Lionel turned towards him and smiled. "Because I have a prediction of whom it is but I don't have the proof. You see the boy in the video is about two-three years old by now, he could be sixteen maybe seventeen years old. There is no physical evidence to proof the theory but I have a pretty good idea a man at your status could find out the truth." Lionel spoke.

"You're a powerful man Lionel and I know you can find out all on your own, so why do you need me?" the General said.

"Because I know you're interested in finding out how so many people in Smallville came effected and different since that day of the meteor shower." Lionel spoke. "I think your find this…interesting." Lionel spoke handing him a yellow envelope.

Before the general could take it there was a streak of red that flashed past them. When the General looked down the envelope was gone. "What the hell?"

Lionel cursed softly and pushed the security button that lay on his desk. "I think the traveler doesn't want us to know who he is."

"You think he's here." General lane said.

"I know he is." Lionel smiled. "Since he took the bait I think you should take a look at this?" Lionel said handing him a CD.

"What is this?" General Lane said staring at the CD Lionel handed to him.

Lionel smiled. "Go home and watch it, then you tell me.

* * *

><p>Lois was on the other side of the back door listening when Bart flashed past her. "Bart?' she whispered. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Saving Clark's ass. What are you doing here?" Bart asked.

"I was snooping…duh. I wanted to see why my father was talking to Lionel Luthor." Lois said. "Seems like Lionel is giving him some type of disk, you think he was giving him something about Clark."

Bart sighed annoyed and grabbed her arm. They ran past a few room and hide in a room when they heard voices. We need to get out of here. "I think Lionel might know about Clark and I think he just sent security to check the rooms." Bart spoke.

"Great, just what we need." Lois said looking around place. They seem to be in some type of office. She sighed to walk toward the balcony door when it opened. Startled she jump noticing it was only farm boy. "Clark what the hell are you doing here." She whispered.

"I could say the same for you?" Clark asked. "I was looking for you."

Bart turned around as someone tried to fumble with the lock. "Oh shit…we need to leave." Bart whispered.

"Come on." Clark glanced at Bart. "Try to get to the loft I'll meet you there." Clark grabbed Lois and jumped off the balcony.

Clark walked back in to the front door as Lois slapped him in the arm. "Smallville you could of gave me a heart attack. What the hell were you thinking?" Lois said still trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry Lois, I didn't want us getting caught." Clark spoke. Lois smiled and dragged Clark to the buffet table with her. "Lois I need to meet with Bart."

"Clark you have time, we need to get to the booth to get our pictures taken." She spoke grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "Besides Bart took the information whatever Lionel was giving my dad. We're be fine." She whispers.

Moments later after getting his picture taken and being flirted with some random girl, Clark was already willing to leave and go home. But Lois was having none of that. Clark rolled his eyes and took some of the fruit punch laid on the dessert table. He took a sip and smiled at Lois noticing once again how sexy she looked.

Lois smirked as a song came on the speaker. _Katy Perry-Et._

The song was fitting for Clark. Lois smirked and grabbed Clark's hand not noticing his eyes flashed red.

Clark's eyes roamed Lois body and knew at that moment the drink must have had red-K in it. Since it was mixed in the fruit punch he seemed to have some control. It was better than having Kal-el take over his body like last time. But that didn't change the fact that he felt looser, less tied down. It then made him wander how the Red-K got in the drinks. Did someone spike it on purpose for him to take? But what would be the point of that and who would have done it. His mind did come across Lex since he did invite him to the party. Then again it could be his father Lionel.

He was interrupted by his thoughts when he seen Lois waving her hand in front of him. "Smallville, is anybody home?"

Clark smirked grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor surprising her. The sight of her in the tight black outfit did something to his hormones. "You look beautiful Lois." He smiled placing a gentle kiss on her hand.

Lois was surprised and it made her wander if he was on something. "Ok, what did you do to Clark Kent?' she asked noticing the way he was looking at her. If she didn't know any better she would of thought he was on Red-K.

Clark smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. A moment later he released her as her eyes flash red.

"Why do I feel like I drank a little too much wine?" Lois spoke holding her head and staring at him curiously. "You're on Red-K aren't you?"

Clark smiled. "I'm fine Lois Maybe a little loose and immodest but I'm fine. Besides I'm with the most beautiful women ever. I think I can behave myself."

"You know Smallville I would have yelled at you but since I seem to be kind of intoxicated… and you just called me beautiful, I'll let this one go and not lecture you." Lois replied holding the urge to jump him. Did she just think that? Great she must have bad luck to be intoxicated for the second party this month. She was dazed out of concentration when she noticed a pair of arms pulling her forward and wrapping them around her.

She looked around noticing other couples dancing in the center while others were occupied with their drinks. She smiled when she looked up to see Clark staring at her intensely.

Lois titled her head upwards, her arms going around his neck, her fingers tracing the skin on the back of his neck. "How come I never noticed how incredibly hot you are?" Lois spoke smiling at him.

"Seems like someone hasn't been paying attention" Clark spoke taking her right hand in his and entwined his finger into her. Her free hand lifted resting on his arm as her fingers glazed the curves of his muscles then moving up until she reached his neck.

"Well you are quit distracting." She mumbled.

"Really." Clark gently smoothed his hand over her leg and wraps it around his thigh as he pressed his groin against her holding her in place. His feet began to move as he placed her leg back down. She followed the moment with ease. As they moved, she got the sense, the way he held her, that he was never going to let her go, and she closed her eyes, bent her head to his shoulder, and felt safe in him.

Clark smiled as he thought this was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. Lois arms wraps around him, her head resting on his shoulder, her safe in his arm as his mate. Her luscious body pressed against him tightly.

She took a deep breath as she felt arousal as she moved her leg away from him and pressed harder against him. "Oh!" A chuckle rose up and escaped as she saw him flashed her sexy grin as he leaned over and whispered. "I think the twins are pleased by this." He spoke pressing her closer to his body.

Lois looked up and was surprised that he said that. At first she didn't know what he was talking about until she seen him staring at her breast. She smiled and pressed her knee to his groin."And I think Clark Jr is happy to see me too." She snickered.

His legs jerked to the side in a slow, mesmerizing seduction that moved him closer and closer with every twist of her body against hers. "Maybe we need to fill their needs." He whispered near her ear then walked away a moment later leaving her standing there in surprise.

"What the hell." She muttered crossing her arms. "Did he just leave her like this? She stared at him as he left down the hall probably going to the restroom. She started to walk over when Chloe stepped towards her. "Lois…are you ok?"

Lois smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course I am…I need to find Smallville so I can give him a piece of my mind." She spoke not very happy he left her there felling are flustered.

"I think you should wait here…you don't look to good." Chloe spoke knowing something was wrong. Lois looks flustered and a little tipsy. Not to mention Clark and Lois practically were all over each other on the dance floor.

"Oh I should warn you." Lois chuckled softly. "I think the fruit punch is spiked with red-K." She whispered.

"What?" Chloe spoke looking straight at the banquet table. "Lois stay here, I'll be right back." Chloe spoke walking to the table and pitching that fruit punch. She silently dumps the contents out the back and placed the empty bowl back on the buffet table. She looked up to notice Lex walking towards her. "Chloe what are you doing with the bowl." He asked.

"Ah..Someone spiked the bowl… I didn't want anybody driving drunk." She spoke.

"Spiked…" Lex spoke surprised. "Have you seen Clark and Lois?"

Chloe looked around noticing Lois was gone. "I'm not sure but Lois was just right here." She looked around getting worried now. A red K Lois and Clark roaming around was not a good thing.

* * *

><p>Clark looked down and grinned as Lois walked in the men's bathroom and pushed him against the wall. "That was very mean of you to do Smallville!" Lois spoke.<p>

"Well it did work out…you did came and found me." He smiled lifting her up in his arms and placing her on the edge of the counter.

Lois smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist. Clark smiled and roamed his hand up her thigh to the curve up her hips to the swell of her breast. He cupped it thought the fabric gently tugging it down until a nipple was exposed. He sucked it gentle teasing it with his tongue.

Lois pressed him closer as she grinds her hip to his. "Clark." She moaned as he trailed his tongue to her neck gently sucking there. "If this was heaven I don't want to ever leave it." She mumbled.

Clark released her and pressed her to his body. "No this is better than heaven."

Lois smiled and they kissed again exploring each other lips like it was the only thing they could taste. Their tongues meet, swirling together in a passionate kiss. Clark was too busy to notice while Lois open her eyes to look at the entrance and rolled her eyes irritated that she was interrupted. It was none other than Lex Luthor.

"Clark…your annoying friend is here." Lois pouted.

"No mean to barge in on you two but I really don't want people coming in and complaining to me about the situation you're in." Lex spoke smirking at the two.

Clark leaned up and turned her away from Lex as she pulled her dress up covering her breast. He smiled when she was decent and turned to Lex. "Sorry Lex, we kind of got carried away."

"I can see that." Lex spoke noticing Clark and Lois seemed a little tipsy probably drank a little too much. "I think you guys should find your parents and go home. You seem a little drunk."

"Well duh, no thanks to the spiked fruit punch that had Red-K…were all hammered because of you." Lois sneered pointing a finger at him. "If I wake up and realize this is your doing I'm going beat some sense into you."

"Ms. Lane I have no idea what you're talking about. If the punch was spiked then I can assure you I'll find out who done it and make them pay." Lex spoke.

"Oh please your probably the one who done it." Lois spoke.

"Lois I'm not sure what you're talking about and Clark, I really think you should go home…and please don't drive." Lex said.

"Lois let's just go someplace else that's peaceful." Clark spoke grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door not wanting to deal with Lex at the moment. He had other things on his mind.

"Come on Lois lets go to my place where no one can interrupt us." Clark whispered walking out off the bathroom pulling a grinning Lois with him

* * *

><p>Chloe looked around and turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Kent looking around the area also. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent are you looking for Clark." She spoke walking towards them.<p>

"Yes, have you seen him?" Martha said a little worried.

"No but…" Chloe eyes widen as she seen Clark and Lois step out of the men's bathroom. They were holding hands and looked like they were doing more than just using the restroom. She looked at Mr. and Mrs. Kent as their eyes widen as they walked towards them. Chloe quickly snapped out it as she glanced at Jonathan noticing he wasn't really happy about this situation. "I should warn you Mr. and Mrs. Kent that the punch was spiked and I think it had Red-K in it.

Jonathan shook his head and glanced at Chloe then at Martha. "Not again." He stepped toward his son determined to get him home when he noticed General Lane walking down the steps. Great.

Lois turned and smirked as her father walked to her. "Daddy, back so soon. It must have been a fast meeting." She joked noticing Wes was gone.

"It was…" General Lane spoke as he noticed his daughter and Clark were holding hands and they seemed a little tipsy. This wasn't good. Did Lois lie to him when he asked her if they were dating? He stared at her again noticing something wasn't right. "Lois…are you drunk?" He asked.

Lois giggled. "Not exactly daddy…it seems the punch was spiked with Red-K."

General Lane's eyes widen. "How would you know that?"

"I think Lois means someone spiked it with Alcohol." Chloe quickly announced.

"Oh please Chloe you know the General is not that dumb. Besides I want to find out who keeps placing the crap near us." Lois spoke not very happy.

"What do you mean Lois? Has this happen before?" The General asked.

Jonathan and Martha didn't say anything because they knew Lois had to eventually spill the beans to her father about what happen. This looked like a good time to do it.

"This is the second party I went to where I got infected and I'm tired of it and I bet Luthor has something to do with it." She sneered.

General lane had no doubt it was probably Lionel but he had no proof. Besides he had more things to worry about. He sent Wes to capture the target that Lionel sent him after. He was just hoping for a confirmation that Wes and the backup team were ok and they captured the traveler. "Lois if your infected you need to be injected with the cure."

"Cure." Lois stared at him surprised.

"There's a cure for..Being infected by Red-K." Chloe spoke surprised.

"Yes…there is is.' General Lane spoke noticing Clark was staring at his daughter and he was tempted to go tell the boy off. "I guess your son Clark is infected to."

"Ah…he usually just needs some rest. He should be fine by morning." Jonathan spoke.

"Well if he's not you know where to find me Mr. Kent. Come on Lo…were going home before you get into more trouble." The General said taking his daughter by the hand.

"But Daddy I have to stay to see if I win the contest." Lois wined

"Lois you're going home and that is an order young lady." General Lane said.

Lois rolled her eyes as her father stood by the door and waited for her. Lois smirked as a thought came to her. She probably would regret it tomorrow but oh well. She walked back to Clark that was now standing by his father. She smirked and gave him a quick kiss on the lips leaving him smiling at her.

"Bye Smallville." She waved following her dad out.

General Lane sighed. "Lo lets go."

Chloe smiled as she watched Lois leave with her father. She then rolled her eyes as Clark kept smiling at the door while his father tried to lecture him. "Clark are you listening to me young man." Jonathan spoke.

"What seems to be the problem here?" A voice said.

Clark was suddenly alert as he heard a familiar voice near him. He turned and stared as none other than Lionel Luthor. He stood up and noticed he looked surprised seeing him. "What's the matter Lionel, surprised to see me?" Clark spoke.

"No, just surprised to see you in…costume that's all." Lionel spoke.

"Sure and I bet you're the one behind the Red-K incident." He spoke.

"Clark, I think we should go home now." Jonathan spoke knowing a angry Clark infected with red K wasn't good with Lionel around.

"No I want to hear what he has to say." Clark asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about Clark." Lionel spoke.

Something click then and Clark knew Lionel was lying. Damn him for trying to ruin him and his friend's life. He didn't realize his temper got the best of him when his eyes shot a blaze of fire out that shattered the wine glass Lionel was holding. Shit.

Lionel blinked twice and smiled. "Unbelievable…I knew you were extraordinary but I never knew you had such gifts?"

Jonathan stepped in front of his son and thank god no one else seen what just happened. "I don't know what you're talking about or what you seen but stay away from my son. And if I found out your infecting people with Red-K I have no doubt the General will send you to prison for this."

"I'm sure Mr. Kent if any if that is true the evidence is a flank because there is no such thing as Red-K and I highly doubt the government would want the public to know about such things." Lionel spoke.

"I guess we're just going find out won't we?" Jonathan spoke.

'Jonathan lets go home." Martha spoke grabbing her husband's hand. Before she knew it Clark pushed Lionel back tossing him to the floor. Everyone now had their eyes on the commotion and turned to the scene. "Clark?"

"Don't try to start anything you can't win." Clark spoke glaring at Lionel that was now sitting up on the floor.

"Clark." Chloe reached and pulled Clark back and out the door with his parents. When they were outside she turned towards Clark. "Clark, I can't believe you did that."

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "He had it coming."

Jonathan glared back and gently took his son by the arm. "Clark lets go…NOW."

Clark smiled. "Do I have too?"

"Martha now glared at him. "Clark."

Chloe waved goodbye as she seen them walk to the truck and drove off. What surprised her still was Clark actually shoved Lionel to the floor. She hoped Lionel wasn't going to sue him or anything. God knows what that man would do. She turned around to see Lana walk towards her.

"I had seen what happen is everything ok with Clark?" Lana asked worried.

"I'm not sure but let's just be glad that we never got infected this time." Chloe spoke.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked.

"Come on…I'll tell you on the way home. I have lots to tell you. Oh I almost forgot did you see Bart recently." Chloe asked.

"No I haven't not for a long while now." Lana spoke.

Chloe knew Bart was too fast to get caught but she had this feeling something happen. Maybe she was just worrying too much.

* * *

><p>Lois sighed surprised that she didn't get a lecture instead her father told her he'll take her to the base tomorrow to get the vaccine."<p>

She was just happy to go home and not get a lecture. She stepped out of the bathroom, yawned and started walking to her bed when she noticed someone was on it. "Smallville!"

"Lois." He smiled as he noticed she was only wearing a light blue night gown. He knew this was a bad idea but he couldn't help it. He couldn't sleep because he was thinking of Lois to much and how much he wanted her. Not to mention he had a long lecture from his parents that gave him a headache.

"I can't believe you sneaked in here. What did you do fly in though the window." She asked.

Clark smiled.

"Ok don't answer that. I know I'm a little tipsy still but if my dad catches you in here...he'll probably kill you." Lois spoke.

Clark stood up from her bed and walked towards her. "That's why we're not staying here."

"What do you mean?…she was forced out of words as he picked her up in his arms and walked towards the window? "Clark don't you dare."

Clark smirked and jumped out flying though the air. A moment later Lois found herself lying on Clark's bed. "That was fast." She spoke.

"Finally were alone." Clark said pulling her forward as he sat on the edge of the bed with her legs around his hips.

"Clark." She moaned as he placed kisses on her neck His hands find the rim of her gown and pulls it up over her head; flinging it to the floor. Before he could admire her body she slips off of him and pulls the t-shirt over his head.

"Looks like we're half way even now." She smiles.

Clark licks his lip and admires her body. "Did I ever tell you how hot you are?"

"No, but I hope you keep telling me I am…not to mention your look better without these," She spoke tugging his black pajama pants down to reveal a very toned and endured Clark Kent.

"I guess it's true they make them big in Kansas." She teased tossing the pants to the side.

Clark grinned and pulled her forward so her naked body was pressed against his. "I guess it's true what they say about city girl too." He spoke gently trailing his hands up and cups her large breast. He releases one hand and grips her waist pulling her forward until his mouth finds one of nipples.

"Oh my...Clark." Lois throws her head back as he suckles at her breast. She moans as she feels his hand caressing and rubbing the left one until it stands erect.

"How come…we never…did this…sooner?" Lois moaned.

"Because…we were…too stupid to realize…it." Clark spoke releasing her breast from his mouth.

Lois glared at him. "Are you calling me stupid?"

Clark smiled as he admired the look on her face and luscious breast that was pressed against his chest. "No, I'm calling us both stupid to not realize that we belong with one another."

"Now we're both…Lois eyes widen as her body autumnally pressed forward as she felt something tease her entrance."Oh god"

"Do you like that Lois?" Clark replied knowing that will shut her up.

Lois glared at him and knew what he was doing. She pushed him to the bed and glared at him. "Sorry Smallville but it's my turn to be the one on top. If I remember correctly you always seem to be on top." Lois spoke.

Clark smirked as she leaned on top of him and pressed herself towards him. "I'll let you have this round Miss Lane, just don't complain if I wear you out." He joked.

"Sure Smallville like that will ever happen." She teased.

Clark grinned and gently grabbed her hips and pushed inside.

"Oh hells..Did you grow an inch?" Lois moaned against him.

"Did I hurt you?" Clark asked worried.

"No, you just feel bigger." Lois pushed him back to lie on the bed as she slowly rode him.

Clark moaned holding her hips tighter to his as she slammed against him. He almost forgot they were in his parents' house until he noticed Lois was getting kid of loud. "Lois…shh..We can't have my… parents catching us." He whispered.

"We…can't have…that now…can we?" Lois moaned softly as she started to pick up the pace. Clark was on the edge of sanity of beauty that lied above him. Blonde hair fallen past her face, her breast jiggling with each movement, her face filled with pleasure as she moaned his name softly ever time she moved her hip. She was the most beautiful creature he ever seen.

Lois jerked forward a couple times until she was the very edge. "I'm coming." Clark helped her fulfill her need as he pulled her closer until his mouth latched on to a nipple. He sucked and she came hard around him. Gently soothing her sounds of pleasure as he covered her mouth with his other hand.

A moment later Lois found herself underneath him their bodies still attached to one another. "Clark I'm a little tired." She yawned.

Clark smiled. "Are you sure?" He jerked forward teasing her entrance. He watched her eyes widen and her mouth open in a moan.

"I swear you're like an infection that I never want to…OH.. get rid of." Lois moaned.

Clark smiled down at her. "Really, so does that mean this intergalactic traveler can please you any anytime?" he joked.

"You mean my alien lover can please me….sure any time." She moaned.

"Lois." He slowly moved in and an out. Slowly riding her.

"Oh….god…I mean…space boy" she joked.

Clark looked annoyed and pulled out leaving her glaring at him. "You better get Clark Jr…back in there or else." Lois pouted wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Or what?" he joked.

"I'll display that perfect tone ass for the world to see." She snapped.

Clark smiled down at her and knew she would do it. "Fine, just don't complain to me if I wear you out." he whispered.

"Ha ya right alien..."Oh god." Lois moaned softly as Clark slammed into her hard. He rode her softly until he picked up speed. He's so turned on by her moans that he feels a tickle starting in his own body. The more she moans, the faster he moves which caused the bed to shake a little. Shit…if he made any more noise his parents would start investigating, but he didn't hear anything. He could hear his mother and father sleeping silently, thank god.

They begin to move together in sequence; their arms wrapped around each other. Lois nails digging in his back.

"Oh Lois," he cries out softly. "You feel so hot,"

"Oh Clark," she moans. "Harder"

Her moans send him to thrust even harder which sends her and him straight to the edge. He came hard with such force that Lois eyes rolls back in her head and her body convulses under him. "Lois." He moans as she came around him milking him dry.

"Clark." She moaned

He fell against her body taking a deep breath. He listens as her breath came out in small pants. He opened his eyes to see Lois eyes still closed then opens a moment later. "Are you ok?"

"I'm more then ok Smallville…I feel great…and tired." She mumbled.

"I told you I would wore you out." He smirked gently placing a kiss on her face.

"It must be that Alien blood you have." She smirked.

Clark smirked rolling off of her and laid behind her. He pulled her back until her back was pressed against his chest. One leg around her hip, while his hands reached around and fondled her breast.

"Hay now none of that…I'm trying to sleep." She mumbled slapping his hands away.

Clark chucked softly. "I thought Miss Lane never gets tired."

"If you keep this up you're not getting any more goodies alien boy." She mumbled.

Clark pouted. "Fine fine…I'll behave myself." He spoke lying down.

Lois leaned back and uncurled her leg around him. She turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't let it get to your head but…I love you." Lois spoke.

Clark smiles and stares into Lois pretty brown eyes while running his fingers to her arm and through her hair. "I love you too Lois," He gently kissed her. They lay there wrapped in each other's arms.

"Oh and Smallville you can abducted me any time." Lois said fallen asleep in his arms. Clark chuckled softly falling asleep beside his one true love.

* * *

><p>At the base General Lane and Wes stared through the glass window. A boy no more than seventeen laid in a bed. The boy was sedated and seems to be a meteor victim.<p>

"Do you think it's him sir?" Wes spoke.

"I'm not sure but make sure the doctors keep his sedated. I don't want him speeding out of here if you say he can run faster than a car." General lane spoke.

"I'm just surprised I actually captured him, for as fast as he ran." Wes spoke still surprised he even captured the boy. The boy moved faster than he ever seen anybody moved before.

A moment later a security personal walked towards them holding a tablet. "Sir here is the information we retrieved from the boy."

General lane took the tablet and looked it over. "Bart Allen, seventeen years old." He fits the boy we are looking for but he doesn't' live near here." He hands the tablet back to the man. "Keep checking the security footage from Luthor mansion to see if you see anything suspicious."

"Yes sir." The man walked away as Wes knew General lane didn't' believe the boy was the traveler. He could tell by the way he was staring. "You don't think it's him, do you?"

"I'm not sure but I do know if he's not the traveler he'll tell us who it is eventually is. The boy seems to like his new found ability and I have a feeling he'll do anything to keep his ability." General Lane spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all the people who reviewed.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **Caught with Consequence**-**

**Characters;** Lois / Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Lana, Chloe, General Lane, Lex

**Guest Star**- Bart

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Has been Beta

**Rating:** M sexual content

* * *

><p><strong>That Morning<strong>

Lois woke up slowly, sunlight shining in her face and her head pounding from a scorching headache. Not to mention her memory from last night was a little blurry. She started to doze off again when she felt an arm wrap around her. She opened her eyes again noticing she wasn't in her home, she was in Clark's room and in his bed. Lois froze for a second, wide-eyed. Until that moment she realized what happened last night.

Lois first thought was to burst out of the bed and hide. But then again this is Clark's room and she did have an exceptional great night last night. But that didn't mean she was going to give Clark a piece of her mind of the huge hickey he gave her that was on her neck. She slowly turned around and glared daggers at a sleeping Clark.

Clark wakes up when he noticed something poking him in the chest and pounding headache he was having. Clark's memories started to come back to him from last night as he started to remember being at the Luthor's party last night. He felt different after Lois kissed him. He also remembers him and Lois started making out in the Luthor's bathroom only to have Lex catch them in the bathroom. When Clark starts to leave that evening he sees Lionel. Frustrated and angry of all the shit he's pulled He shoots a beam of fire at the wine glass that Lionel was holding. Lionel seen the whole thing and it made him worry about what he would do. Then it accrued to him what that met. Oh god that means Lionel knows...knows what is capable of. What was he thinking?

He's about to sit up when he suddenly feels another poke and a familiar voice. "I know your awake Smallville, so open those damn eyes." She muttered.

Clark opens his eyes and smiles. Lois had one arm out of the covers holding the sheet to her chest. Her hair tasseled and she looks like the most beautiful thing he ever seen before. "Lois." He grins.

"Get that smirk off your face Smallville…I can't believe you flew me here out of my father's house. He'll kill you if he finds out." Lois spoke.

Clark signs and grins for getting about everything else. His eyes are only on the beauty that lay in front of him. He pulls the covers off of her and pulls her near him. "We can worry about that later." Clark grins and kissed her passionately.

A moment later Lois pulls away and stares at him strangely. "Are you still on Red-k?" Lois spoke suspiciously.

"No…I don't think so" He grins slightly.

Sure you are. "Well this is the first time I seen you so chirpy." Lois spoke.

"Maybe it's because I have the most beautiful girl with me." He spoke smiling.

Lois smiles and looks him over. The sheet was still wrapped around his waist while the only thing revealed was his bare chest. She licks her lips as she remembers what happen last night. "Well I guess I'm glad one good thing came out of this.

"What's that?" he asked.

"At least I can remember every detail now." Lois grins remembering every last detail and it made her wander why can't they stay like this forever. She certainly would love to have this hunk beside her forever. "Let's just hope my father doesn't notice I'm not in my room."

"I think we still have time before our parents wake up." He spoke winking at her then pulling her forward passionately kissing her again. "Clark?" she moaned. The more she tried to resist the more she wanted to pull him forward.

More then so Lois was surprised when Clark woke up. She thought he would leave embarrassed by what he did. Smallville seems to be stepping up to the plate. Lois moans as he pressed her body to hers, they kissed for a moment before he started to place a kiss on her neck. She smiles wanting to continue but she pulls him back knowing that they had to get up "Hay I already have a hickey…I don't need any more." She scowled.

"Well maybe I'll go lower." He winked at her as he placed gentle kisses to her shoulder, to her breast until he reached his target.

"Oh…Clark." She moaned slightly. She was tended to stay and enjoy the pleasure but realty came back to her. "We should get up Smallville."

Clark leaned up and smirked at her. "I know… but I can't help it. Every time I see you…you seem to light up the room and I never want to let you go."

Lois sat up and wrapt the sheet around her. "When did Clark Kent start becoming romantic." She teased trailing a hand to his arm then to his chest.

Clark gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Since the day I first led eyes on you."

"You made quite the first impression if I remember correctly." Lois spoke remembering the day she found him naked in a corn field. She chuckled softly.

Clark blushed slightly. "And I hope no one ever finds out about that incident." He spoke glaring at her.

"I'll keep your secret Smallville." She teased again.

Clark grinned and was about to pull Lois in for another scorching kiss when he noticed the time on the clock. His eyes widen 6:30.

"Oh god my parents will be up any moment." Clark spoke as he slowly lifts the blanket off and stepped on to the floor. He was leaning to get his clothes when he tripped on his shoe falling down on the floor with a thud.

Lois chuckled softly as she leaned over to get a nice view of his backside. "Clark are you ok…wait dumb question you're made of steel."

"Lois this is no time to joke." Clark spoke standing up and placing a pair of boxers on then his jeans. "If my parents catch us in here together were be in more trouble than we already all."

"Oh that's right were still grounded. I still remember when your mother caught us in the bathroom and thought we were having sex." Lois chuckled lifting the covers off and taking one of Clark's plaid shirts that was on the bed to place on.

"Yes miss I can't keep my mouth shut." Clark joked.

Lois quickly placed on a pair of sweat pants and smirked at him. "It wasn't my fault you were hogging all the hot water." Lois mumbled. "Good thing you still have this shirt, it's the same one I wearied in the shower the last time we got caught. Maybe this will bring us good luck."

Clark rolled his eyes. He had his doubts. "Let's just hope your father doesn't find out." He replied placing a white t-shirt on and grabbed her hand.

""Your scared of him…aren't you?" Lois smirked.

"Let's just say I don't think I want to get on his bad side." Clark spoke

"Nay you just got to put him in his place." Lois joked.

Clark rolled his eyes as they made their way out of his room, softly past the hall and down the steps. Lois was behind him as she started to tiptoe to the backdoor but Clark started toward the front door. "Clark, what are you doing?" she whispered.

Clark turned around and accidently knocked down the broom which caused it to fall to the floor. Lois glared at him as they both stopped. Lois walked to him and smacked him on the shoulder as she pointed to the backdoor. Clark pointed to the front door which past the kitchen. Lois glared at him angrily as Clark glared at her. Finally Lois agreed and if they got caught it was going to be all Clark's fault anyway. She stepped behind Clark as he took her hand and started to walk past the kitchen.

Clark took another step and thought he was clear when he heard his father's voice.

"Clark…your" Jonathan's voice stopped as he glared at his son and Lois that was standing behind his son. His son was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans as Lois was wearing his son's shirt and jeans. His eyes widen knowing very well what they did. Not only that Lois father called earlier and was looking for Lois. He said she was not in her room and was missing. Her father was extremely worried about her.

Martha eyes were widening too. She knew Clark liked Lois, she just never thought they would go this far and sneak around in their house to do this.

Lois didn't know what to think of the situation and she knew Clark was going to get grounded big time if she didn't do something soon. "Uh…Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

"I can explain." Clark finally said nervously as he watched his father stood from the table crossed his arms and glared at them. He hated when his father did that.

Lois glared at Clark and knew he was too nervous to say anything else. "Clark and I...made this decision together." She spoke knowing it was partly true and the other half of the decision of being intoxicated by Red-K. "So if you're angry…you can blame it on both of us and.. partly being infected by red-K." It was the truth she just wasn't sure how it would go down with his parents.

"Ah…were not mad just…surprised." Martha spoke.

Jonathan glared at his wife then back at his son. He wasn't sure what he felt right now but he was not happy about the situation. "I thought your father took you home last night Lois." He asked glancing at Clark.

"Ah…she was home." Clark spoke softly.

"Ah…Clark took…I mean… flew me here." Lois spoke softly.

Clark cursed in his mind. His father didn't know about that and probably would lecture him on flying in public especially by a four star general's house.

"Flew?" Jonathan glared at him.

"It seems I can fly when I'm on… Red-K." Clark spoke nervously.

"So you took Lois from her room and flew her here?" Jonathan spoke.

"We were infected." Clark spoke trying to get out of the situation.

Jonathan wasn't sure if he should believe that line. He knew Clark was affected last night but with the low amount they consume he highly doubts from what happen last night affected what they did. "I know you both were intoxicated but you should know better than to take Lois, her father is worried sick."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

"Your father called earlier and found you missing from your room. He should be on his way here. Other than that I would like to speak with my son alone, if you don't mine Lois." Jonathan spoke.

"Lois you can wait in the living room until your father gets here." Martha spoke.

Lois stared at Clark and smirk when she seen his nervous scared look on his face. Clark glanced at her and sighed knowing he'll get another lecture.

Lois knew she couldn't protest against his father. She signed knowing he'll have to deal with this and hopefully he wouldn't be in too much trouble. She quietly left and mumbled "I told you we should of went out the back." She then walked into the living room.

Jonathan glared at his son. "You sit down." He pointed to the chair.

Clark walked over and past his father. "Just remember...I'm seventeen and we knew what we were doing. It's not like we rushed into something." Clark sat down nervously.

Martha glared at her son." Please tell me you were at least safe."

Clark's face blushed slightly. He doesn't remember putting protection on but he couldn't tell them that. "Ah ya mom."

Jonathan glared at his son. "Safe, safe has nothing to do with this. You shouldn't be doing anything in our roof like that." In the background Clark hears Lois laugh from the living room. Great she is amused by this. How is she hearing this conversation from there any ways?

"Like you didn't do it?" Clark should have shut his mouth on that one. His mom smirked while his father glared at him.

"Clark…there is a lot of talk that we didn't have because I didn't think I needed to explain this to you." Jonathan spoke not very happy.

"Because I'm not normal." Clark remarked annoyed.

"No because…with your ability Clark you could possibly...hurt Lois." Jonathan spoke hoping he was getting the picture of what he was trying to say to his son.

"Dad…I was careful." Clark spoke highly embarrassed by where this conversation was headed.

Jonathan was about to lecture him again when the door bell rang.

"That's probably General Lane, I'll get it." Martha smiled and headed to the door.

"You invited him over." Clark said staring at his father with alarm.

"He wanted to talk to us about something." His father said.

Clark signed and wandered if he should hide. This situation was coming out worst then he thought.

Martha opened the door and wasn't surprised to see General Lane standing there. "Sam…I'm glad you stop by."

"Have you heard from my daughter?' Sam spoke with worry.

Martha smiled. "She's in the living room."

Sam walked past her and into the living room. His daughter was curled up on the couch wearing a plaid shirt and jogging pants that were slight big on her. Which made him wander what was she doing here at the Kent's house dressed like this. "Lois." He walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Lois where were you…I was worried."

Lois was surprised at first. She never had seen her father so worried about her before. "I'm fine daddy."

"I'm glad your fine Lois, but that doesn't explain to me where were you last night young lady. Did you sneak out of your room and walked to the Kent's?" he asked.

Lois didn't say anything and quickly tried to think of something. Before she could say anything Mr. Kent walked in.

"I think we should talk." Jonathan spoke as he stood by the door way.

Sam stood up just as Lois cringed hoping Jonathan wasn't going to tell her father what happened. If so things might turn ugly.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Lex can help us?" Lana said. She is still quite shocked when Chloe came to the Talon and told her that Bart's phone was found outside on the ground beside the Luthor mansion. But what really surprised her is Chloe is going to ask Lex for help. She never asks anyone for help.<p>

"He did help us the last time, but I'm not sure if we should trust him." Lana said.

"Who said anything about trusting?" Chloe spoke stepping out of the car and shutting the door.

Lana smirked as they head to the entrance of the Luthor's mansion when none other than Lionel Luthor stepped outside.

"Speaking of the devil." Chloe mumbled. They walked towards the door when Lionel noticed them.

"Miss Lang and Miss Sullivan what brings you here?" Lionel spoke.

"Were here to see Lex." Lana spoke.

"I'm sure Lex is around here somewhere. Is there anything I can help you with?" Lionel asked.

Lana was about to tell him no when Chloe surprised her once again. "Were looking for a friend that went missing last night, were hoping Lex can help." Chloe spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Unfortnally I would offer my service but I have a meeting to attend to. I'm sure Lex will do all he can to help through." Lionel spoke. "

"I'm sure he will." Chloe spoke.

"I hope you find your friend. Have a good day miss Lang and Miss Sullivan." Lionel walked away with a grin on his face.

Lana turned to glare at Chloe. "Why did you do that?"

"Because we just gave Lionel the bait and knowing him he'll take it." Chloe spoke.

"You think Lionel knows where Bart is?' Lana spoke.

"Maybe but either way I think Lionel or Lex will point us to the right direction." Chloe spoke.

"How are you going to keep track of Lionel when we're here?" Lana asked.

"Easy... I have no doubt the next call he'll make will be General lane." Chloe spoke. "It'll just make a call to Lois to confirm it.

They walked inside and noticed Lex coming out of the dining room. He looked up when they stepped towards him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Chloe sighed and frowned at him. "We need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later<strong>

General Sam Lane was still trying to process what Mr. Kent told him. He's claimed he caught Lois and Clark in intimate situations more then he liked to see. Then Lois seemed too of hid in Clark's room last night. That's why he couldn't find his daughter any place.

General lane was furious. For one he never thought Lois would lie to him, two he trusted Clark knowing when they first met they irritated each other. Now he had to deal with his teenage daughter getting into more trouble than he bargained for. He certainly didn't want his seventeen year old daughter to be shacked up with a farm boy or worse pregnant at the age of eighteen. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happened.

General lane stared at his daughter then at Clark. He knew he should have taken Lois to the base last night for the cure. But he was preoccupied with the meteor boy they caught. He glanced at his daughter who was getting bored by the second. While Clark was sitting on the opposite side of the room looking nervous. Damn the Luthor's for getting his daughter in this mess. He knew for a fact it was Lionel that placed red-k in the bowl after looking at their security feed. He hasn't determined what the purpose of getting Clark infected was but he will find out. Something wasn't right about the whole adoption thing with Clark and Kent's anyway. He knew they were hiding something he just had to figure out what it was.

He turned to his daughter and glared. "I know it wasn't' intentionally your fault Lo. I know the Luthor's had something to do with spiking the drinks. But that doesn't explain to me about what happen this morning. Not only that how in the heck did you sneak out."

Lois cringed at her father's voice. "It's not a big deal father, it's not like we had sex." She mumbled.

Clark's eyes widen at what she said and blushed even brighter when his father and her father glared at him. He wished at times Lois would just stay quiet.

"We only shared a bed…that's it." Lois said.

"Are you dating him?" Sam asked glaring at him.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Does it matter if we were?" She remarked.

"Don't get smart Lo and it damn well matters. I will not have my daughter dating a farm boy." General lane scowled.

"What?' Lois stared at her father in shock. Clark glared at him angrily while Kent glared at him also.

"Now hold on a damn minute." Jonathan spoke glaring at the general.

"I don't mean to disrespect your son Mr. Kent but I want what's best for my daughter." General lane spoke.

"Well maybe I can make my own decisions father." Lois spoke angrily standing up and glared at her father. "And I can damn date anyone I choose too." Lois scowled.

Clark watched the scene unfold and was surprised to see Lois stick up for him. To him General lane was very intimidating and he was slightly scared of him. Clark stood up and was about to ask if anybody wanted lemonade when Lois surprised him once again. She pulled him forward and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes widen as Lois released him and smirked. "See you later Smallville." She walked out the door with her father glaring at her annoyed.

Clark watched him leave glaring at him for a second then leaving. When the door closed he sighed in relieve. He then looked at his parents who had their arms crossed. "Something you want to tell us son." Jonathan glared at his son.

Clark only rolled his eyes wishing he could just disappear for a second or two.

Lois started to walk home when her father stopped her. "Where do you think you're going young lady?"

She turned around with a smile. "I'm walking home so you can keep an I on me boss."

"Lo don't get smart and what's gotten into you?" General Sam spoke.

"Lois chuckled. "Come on you need to lighten up a little daddy…it's not like I'm pregnant or anything."

Sam glared at her and wandered where this new attitude is coming from. He was about to tell her to get in the car when his phone rang.

Lois started to walk out of the Kent's farm when her phone rang also. "Hello?"

"Lois?"

"Chloe, cous how's it going?'

"Good… "Are you still infected?" Chloe spoke worried.

Lois shrugged her shoulder. "I'm not sure. I did do some daring things like tell my father how it is and kissed Clark in front of him but that's not as half as bad waking up beside him.

"What…wait a minute back up a second? You kissed Clark and you slept with…?" Chloe asked.

"You're just catching on that we've been having this little affair for weeks now." Lois chuckled.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but Lana mumbled something. She almost forgot why she called. "Lois is your father on the phone with anyone and if so see who it.

Lois looked annoyed and glanced back at her father who had the phone up to his ear. Even know she was a few distance from her father she could hear Lionel voice on the other end of the phone. That's strange. "It's Lionel why? She whispered.

"Just what I expected, if you see Clark tell him Bart is missing but I think I know where he is. See ya."

"Chloe, Chloe…damn it." Lois hung up her phone and looked annoyed that no one was telling her what was going on. She was starting to walk again when a familiar jeep drove by her. She glanced at them and looks annoyed. "Wes."

"Get in the car Lois." Wes glared at her and knew she was infected. General lane informed him of the situation earlier.

"Why the hell should I?" Lois spoke.

Wes sighed annoyed. "Because I think driving will get you home much faster…don't you think?"

"Fine, fine Mr. Smarty pants." Lois grumbled and opened the door. She sat down shut the door and sighed annoyed as Wes drove her home.

* * *

><p>Clark came down the stairs after a cold shower that seemed to clear his mind of what happen earlier today. He sighed annoyed that he was grounded again when his phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the text message.<p>

"Clark, I think we found Bart but the bad thing is Lionel might not be the one who has him. Meet me at the military base on the outskirts of town."

Damn he never thought Bart would be captured by the military but how was that possible. Bart ran faster than him and why would the military want Bart. He had a bad feeling General Lane might of had something to do with this.

He was on his way out when his mother stopped him. "Clark Kent where do you think you are going young man." Clark turned around to notice his father appeared near his mother. Now they were both glaring at him. "I know I'm grounded but Bart is in trouble. Chloe just text me and she thinks the military has him."

"The military."Jonathan eyes widened.

"I have to go and help him. He's my friend." Clark said.

"Hold on a minute how do you think you're to get inside. You can't just break into a military base. There are cameras and guards everywhere. Not to mention I don't want you anywhere near the military. If they find out what you are…

Clark rolled his eyes. "I know…I know there lock me in a lab and do test on me."

"This is not a joke son. They can never find out about you...your still young and have your whole life ahead of you." Jonathan spoke.

"But I have this gift. What use am I if I don't do nothing with it…I can help others." Clark spoke.

Martha hesitated at first but took a step forward and took his hand. "Clark I know you have a great destiny upon you but. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Clark I know you're going to go without my blessing but promise me to stay away if you see any Kryptonite." Jonathan spoke. "And especially Lionel."

"I know you're worried about what happen last night but I wouldn't worry about it. It's not like anyone else seen me. It would his word against mine." Clark spoke.

"Clark it doesn't matter what he saw. He'll still come after you. You just have to promise me and your mother that your stay away from Lionel."

"I'll stay away…promise." He smiled and gave his parents a big hug.

Martha and Jonathan watched as their son stood by the door and ran out towards the field in a flashing streak. They hoped and prayed they made the right decision.

* * *

><p>"What is taking Clark so long?" Chloe pouted as she placed her car in park on the side of road. She pulled up the GPS location Lex gave her of the last place<p>

"Why don't we just drive up to the gate? You're his niece their let you inside." Lana spoke.

"True but were be watched to closely if we go in the normal way." Chloe spoke.

Lana smiled. "Well there's always this way." Lana spoke looking at the ground and the metal wire fence.

"No way am I digging a hole to get to the other side." Chloe sighed annoyed. "Let's try it my way." She placed the car in drive and started to go on the main road when something ran into her back end. "What the hell."

Chloe and Lana stepped out and were surprised to see Clark staring at them sheepishly while he held his head for a second. "Clark…did you ran into my car."

"Um…I'm ok…really… I think the Red-k is still in my system." He mumbled.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Great I got a drunken super hero now."

"I'm not drunk." He glared at Chloe then smiled at Lana. "Hi Lana."

Lana smirked. "Come on lets go and get Bart back and hopefully your be sober by then." She chuckled.

"Ha ha very funny." Clark spoke.

"Come on." Chloe spoke grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

* * *

><p>General Lane stood at the medic Center in the base. Wes was beside him and in front of them was an irrational Lois.<p>

"Lois stop yelling and calm down this instant." General Lane spoke.

"Why should I? Wes here told me he was taking me home and he lied to me. Instead he takes me hostage and drags me here." She pouted.

"Lois he did not take you hostage. You're infected and you need cured." Her father spoke.

"Maybe I don't want to be cured." Lois pouted.

Her father sighed annoyed as he watched her crossed her arms and sat on the bed annoyed. He then noticed something he didn't see before. There was something on her neck. "What the hell is that on your neck Lo?

"Their called love taps or hickeys or something." Lois smirked.

General lane opened his mouth to yell but instead he just glared at her. "Tell me you did not sleep with the Kent boy?" he said angrily.

Dazed out of her mind Lois just looked at her father funny. "It looked like a good decision at the time.

General Lane eyes blazed in fury. He knew it wasn't her fault and it was probably the effects of the red-k in her system. But that didn't mean he wasn't mad as hell. He was tempted to drive back to the Kent farm and give the boy a lecture that he'll never forget. Not to mention the Luthor's been part of the reason why his daughter was infected.

He walked over to Wes. "Get Dr Emil and have her injected with the cure for Red-K.

"Yes sir." Wes was about to leave when they seen Dr. Emil walk up to them.

"I'll be back in an hour or so." General Lane spoke.

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Chloe and Lana were in the base and dressed in one of the cadet uniforms. They kept their head down and made sure to stay near the alley way of the buildings.<p>

Chloe took the GPS and walked over to Sector 7. She hid behind the door until the door open by a man stepping outside. She quickly grabbed the door handle and slipped inside with Lana right behind her.

"That was close." Lana whispered.

"Do you think Clark made it ok?" Chloe asked as she seen a green light glowing from one of the rooms on the left.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Lana asked.

"Chloe opened the door with her accessed card and stepped inside. The lamp above was green and she had a bad feeling it wasn't a green color light bulb." She stepped into another room and noticed a bed and someone strapped down to it. She ran over and her eyes widen. "Bart."

"He looks like hell, what happen to you." Lana asked.

Bart eyes opened then. "Well hello to you too. Get me the hell out of here." Bart whispered.

"Hold your tongue sparkly, I'm trying." Chloe spoke annoyed. "She quickly ripped out the iv cord out of his arm then some electronic cord that was stuck on his head. She pulled it off and the alarm sounded.

"Oh shit...GO." Bart shouted.

Lana and Chloe out of the room and ran past the main room and out into the hall. They started to cross in to an intersection when guards started running towards them. They ran back only to be faced with a group of soldiers surrounding them with guns pointed at them. Chloe's heart was beating faster while Lana didn't know what to do.

"Put your blazing guns down." A familiar voice spoke.

Chloe and Lana turned around to be faced with none other than General Lane.

"Hi uncle." Chloe grinned slightly hoping he wouldn't put them in the slammer for this.

* * *

><p>Clark was right behind them when the alarm went off. Little did they know as soon as Chloe and Lana ran out into the hall he had raced inside to save Bart when he fell to the floor in pain? Shit. He looked up and noticed the light was green. He knew it was kryptonite. It wasn't as strong but he could barely stand. He quickly reached for Bart, unlocked the cuffs and straps off of him. Bart quickly got out and helped Clark out of the room. "Clark come on lets go."<p>

Clark stepped out of the room and felt immediately relieve. As soon as he turned around a group of guards were running towards them. Clark turned to Bart. "Go."

"No way man…you saved my life you have to come with me." Bart spoke. Clark hesitated at first because he wanted to get Chloe and Lana out but knew it was impossible if every room had green kryptonite in it. Bart turns around just in time to see General lane stepped around the corner and glare at him grabbing for his gun. "How in the hell did you get out."

Clark kept his back turned and was glad he wearied his jacket with the hood up or he'll be in a worse position then he is in now. That is if Bart didn't get him caught.

Bart smirked at the general. "You know what they say it's hard to keep someone down when their faster than a speeding bullet." He smirked then ran just as General lane fired two tranquilizer bullets. One past Bart while the other hit Clark right in the back but didn't faze him. Instead it bent on impact and fell to the ground.

A second later the general looked up to see them gone. At least he knew now there were two of them and Bart was not the one they were looking for.

"Search the base, sound the alarm" The general spoke walking over to the hall when he noticed one of the darts was crushed on impact from the second shot he fired.

* * *

><p>Lois groggily awoke. She leaned up as she seen a nurse beside her and a doctor near her. She looked around realizing she was in a military hospital. What the hell happened and why am I in the hospital." She mumbled.<p>

"Maim its ok…you were infected with Red-K and we had to inject you with the cure. We had to make sure you weren't allergic to it." The nurse spoke.

Lois sat up annoyed as she looked around the room. She recognized the doctor that was by her bed side. "How are you feeling Miss Lane?" Emil asked.

"I'm ok doc but I got places to be and I really got to go." Lois spoke noticing she was in a hospital gown. She was about to say where the hell her clothes went when Wes walked in with a duffel bag.

"Wes, you better tell me there are clothes in that bag." Lois spoke not very happy that she was here of all places.

"Of course Miss Lane." He handed her the bag and left. Lois watched him leave and shooed the nurse and doctor out of the room. She was just glad she had some peace of mind now. But her mind was going over what she told her father earlier. Poor Clark is going to get the living shit scared out of him if she didn't find her phone. She had to warn Clark that she kind of let it slip to her father that they slept together.

Moments later after changing and leaving Clark ten messages she started to leave. She was about to open the door when it opened for her. On the other side of the door she had seen an annoyed Chloe and Lana standing there with General lane beside him. "Daddy, what's going on?" she asked walking back into the room as they followed her in. Wes and the same doctor she seen earlier walked in also.

"It seems your cousin's and friend here figured it would be fun to sneak into the base." General Lane spoke.

Lois smirked but didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure what's gotten in you two but after doing some research I heard you two were infected awhile back with Red-k." General Lane spoke staring at Lana and Chloe.

"But that was months ago sir." Lana spoke irritated.

"It's not like we have to get the shot." Chloe spoke annoyed.

"Actually you do. Your parents had it sighed on paper that you were to be cured if any harm came to you."

"But were not harmed." Chloe spoke.

"No but you're doing dangerous stunts. I might be able to save you now but what happens the next time you sneak on to another military base and get caught." General lane spoke very disappointed with them.

"We were only here to find our friend." Chloe spoke annoyed.

"Your friend?' The general looked at them curiously.

Chloe stared at Lana then at Lois. "I know Bart is here. Where is he?"

General lane stared at them surprised. "You know him?"

"We do and we know he's different it doesn't mean he's dangerous." Lana spoke.

"Except for his crude comments and outrageous eating." Lois mumbled earning a glance from Chloe. "What?"

"Why did you take Bart?" Lana asked.

"That information is highly classified young lady and it doesn't matter anymore because he's escaped."

"Lois rolled her eyes. "Daddy calm down and stop fussing. My head hurts and I want to go home."

General lane looked annoyed at his daughter. "Dr. Emil will give you the cure and when you're done Commander Wes will take you three home. Are we clear?"

"Ya daddy were clear." Lois unshed him out while she sat back down and glared at the doctor. "Come on let's get this over so I can go home."

Emil glared at her then at the other two that looked annoyed. "He gave Lana and Chloe the shot while a nurse walked in."

"Can we leave now?" Chloe asked.

"You can but I have to get a small pint of blood from you Miss Lane and you can leave." The nurse spoke.

"A pint. Why?" Lois asked.

"Your father authorized it to see if you're in good health?" Emil said.

"Perfect health my ass…he's probably thinks I'm knocked up or something." Lois muttered.

Chloe and Lana stared at her with side eyes. Lois looked at them. "What I'm not pregnant, my dad thinks so because I said something I shouldn't." she scowled.

Chloe tried to comprehend what she was saying when she realized what she met. She remembers Lois telling her about Clark that they been secretly dating among other things. "You told your dad, the general." Chloe spoke surprised.

"Told your father what." Lana asked.

"It's not like I did this on purpose." Lois spoke. She watched as the nurse pushed the needle in her arm only to have the most amazing thing happen to her. The needle broke in half.

"What the… Doctor." The nurse spoke.

"What is going on?" Lolls spoke a little freaked out as the needle broke when the nurse pushed it in her arm. Dr. Emil tried to place a second needle in her arm too only for it to break off also.

Emil stared at her at in shock and didn't know what to think of the situation while Chloe and Lana stared at Lois in surprise.

* * *

><p>General Lane looked annoyed as he tried to comprehend on the situation his daughter was in and he prayed when they got the blood work tested that his daughter was not pregnant. He took a deep breath as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."<p>

He looked up and sighed at the person that stood by the door. "Mr. Luthor to what do I owe this pleasure to." He sighed annoyed by the man.

"I see you're still reluctant to see things my way General Lane." Lionel spoke.

"I never did see things your way Mr. Luthor especially when you get my daughter involved." The general hissed.

"Now, what makes you think I involved your daughter in anything?" Lionel spoke.

"Because I had satellite pull images of you storing Red-K at the mansion, placing it in the drinks at the party last night and a lot of other illegal things that could put you in prison for a very long time." The General spoke.

Lionel smirked at the General that sat behind the desk. "Those are some interesting accusations General Lane. I sure hope you can back that up."

"If I needed to it would already have happened." General lane spoke with determination.

"Then maybe I'll get to the point to why I'm here. I have information about the traveler that I think your find it very interesting." Lionel spoke placing a small disk on his general's desk.

The general glared at him. "I don't' need your information Mr. Luthor. I have better things to do then research about something that does not exist."

"Are you sure…even if it involves an incredible boy with extraordinary powers…more powerful then the boy you captured." Lionel spoke.

"I don't have all day Mr. Luthor. If you are making a point then say it." The general spoke.

"I was about to tell you about the boy you've been searching for this past month has been right in front of you all long and you haven't even noticed. We know him and I knew there was something special about him I just never thought it was him.

General Lane was interested now. He looked and stared at him. "Who is he then?"

Lionel smiled and decided that the general wasn't ready to find out yet. He took the small disk from his desk and placed it in his pocket. "I don't think you're ready to handle the truth yet General. I'll be back when you are." He smiled turned around and walked out the door leaving General lane to glare at him annoyed but thought about what he said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everybody loves the new chapter. Sorry it took so long.<strong>

**There are a couple more chapters left before I end this. So I would like everyone's opinion. SHOULD I MAKE LEX Luthor EVIL OR THE GOOD GUY in this story?**

**Your choice**

**Just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed. Thanks again**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter- 10**

**Characters;** Lois / Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Lana, Chloe, General Lane, Lex, Lionel

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Has been Beta

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p>General Lane looked irritated as his mind pondered of what Lionel said to him. <em>"The boy you've been searching for. He's been right in front of you all long and you haven't even noticed. We know him and I knew there was something special about him, I just never thought it was him."<em> His mind wandered who it could possibly be. There were only a few people that Lionel and himself knew and associated with. He was lost out of concentrations when there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door open as Dr. Emil stood there with a confused look on his face. "Dr. Emil, is there a problem?" The general spoke.

"Um, yes…we seem to have a problem…with your daughter." Dr. Emil spoke.

The general stood up and walked towards the doctor. "What seems to be the problem?

"I tried to take a sample of your daughter's blood like you said but…"

"But what?"

"Her skin it's…it's like her skin is made of steel. She broke two of our needles." Dr. Emil spoke.

"Is this some type of joke? Because if Lois put you up to this…"

"No Sir, I'm not joking…see for you self."

The general followed him down the hall and into the room. His eyes glared around noticing an empty room around him. "Where are they?"

"They were just here…where did they go." The doctor spoke.

General Lane was about to reach for his cell-phone when Lieutenant Wes Keenan walked towards him.

"Lieutenant did you find something?" The general spoke.

"Security just gave me this…" Wes handed the tablet over to the general. "Chloe, Lois and Lana just escaped though the main door."

"Escaped…how in the hell did they do that." General lane spoke.

"Chloe managed to find military disguises in a nearby closet while Lois picked the lock on the door."

General lane sighed irritated. "Sometimes I wish she didn't have my sense of determination and stubbornness."

"I did manage to activate the bug like you said Sir." Lieutenant Keenan spoke. He was surprised as soon as the Kent's left the house yesterday he snuck in unnoticed and bugged the living room and the Barn.

"Good, give me an update as soon as you hear anything Lieutenant. I have a feeling my daughter will give me all the answers I've been looking for.

The general didn't hesitate to smirk a little because whenever they came across something unusual in Smallville it did seem to lead them to the Kent's and he knew a smoke screen when he seen one. He did his research and knows Clark has been in trouble more than once with the law. While sometimes he was even caught with the Luthor's on unexplained events. But he knew it wouldn't be long for him to find out what Clark Kent was hiding.

* * *

><p>"Lana are you sure you want to be dropped off here." Lois spoke.<p>

"I'm sure…if Lionel or Lex knows anything about Clark, I'll find out." Lana spoke.

"Are you sure about this." Chloe spoke worried.

"I'll be fine…go." Lana waved as she walked to the Luthor mansion.

"Be careful." Chloe spoke.

"I will." Chloe waved as Lois drove out of the drive way. Lois watched her go and rolled her eyes and placed the car in drive. "If I didn't know better Lana has been spending a lot of time with Lex." Lois spoke.

"She's friends with him and she's dating Jason…remember." Chloe smirked.

"Ya but don't be surprised if she starts dating Lex next." Lois joked.

"That will be the day." Chloe mumbled. "If your father would ever find out about Clark do you think he would…you know. Experiment on him because he's not human."

"Chloe, how can you think that? My father would never do something like that." Lois scowled.

"Lois, he's a four star general for the army. I know you don't want to believe it but your father might have moved here to find out who the traveler is. He even mentions he was here to research on the meteor infected people. If he would find out what Clark is….and the fact your dating an alien might not go well with him." Chloe spoke.

"I know that." Lois scowled. "But it doesn't' mean my father is the type to believe in this extraterrestrial crap and he would never harm anyone." Lois spoke.

"He wouldn't hurt a person but an alien…" Chloe spoke.

"Chloe, can we talk about something then my father. How about we talk about Lionel and how he is not making the world a better place." Lois spoke.

They drove in silence as Chloe wandered about something. "Why do you think Lionel had a meeting with your father at the party?" Chloe spoke.

"I don't know Chloe, but I will find out. If Luthor is planting stuff in my father's head then I'll be sure to give him a reason to not mess with this lane." Lois sighed irritated. "You think Lionel is encouraging my father to research about the traveler don't you."

"Maybe then for all we know your father already knows about Clark and is on his way over here with the whole military." Chloe said suddenly worried.

"Chloe that is not going to happen, ok. Clark is home with his parents and is safe." Lois spoke.

"How can you say that, we just sneaked out of a military base? Your father is probably looking for all of us. Not to mention Bart which is now a fugitive that is hiding out at the Kent's farm." Chloe spoke.

Lois rolled her eyes. "This isn't the first time my father sent the military after me. Believe me there is nothing to worry about. Besides the first time my father scent the military after me was when I stole a tank for homecoming. When I seen him come in I ran back in the tank locked the doors and we had a shouting, staring contest that lasted almost an hour. It was the most fun I had in years until I passed out form lack of oxygen.

"Wow, I bet your dad grounded you for weeks." Chloe chuckled.

"More like almost two months. He wasn't too happy but that didn't' stop me from sneaking out." Lois grinned remembering those days." Anyway I think we should get home and put this whole crazy day behind us."

"Aren't you forgetting about something?" Chloe spoke looking at her oddly.

"Forgetting…about what?" Lois spoke playing dumb founded.

"Ah the part where you're indestructible…your skin made of steel…"

"Yes the part where I like to forget about." Lois glanced at her then back at the main road as she drove. "I have no idea how that happened but I have a pretty good idea Smallville knows." She said irritated.

"You think Clark…did this." Chloe spoke said surprised.

Lois smirked. "Come on Chloe you're not that dense are you. Smallville and I had a sinful but delightful rump last night..."

"Oh god too much details." Chloe gasp.

Lois grinned. "Sorry, my point was that his DNA is different from others and what ever happen last night in our sensual bonding seem to make me…

"Part kryptonian." Chloe spoke.

"Yes." Lois said annoyed. "Not like I don't enjoy being the indestructible super hero, but I want to make sure Clark didn't do this on purpose. "

"You think Clark would intentional do this." Chloe spoke.

"I don't know Chloe. The last moment I was with him he had that look in his eyes that he didn't want to let me go and he told me he loved me." Lois said surprised.

"He told you that." Chloe smiled.

"Even know we were high on kryptonite I think he met it. I can't even believe I told him I love him too." Lois spoke.

"That's great Lois. I mean I'm still shocked about you and Clark but I'm glad you two are together." Chloe smiled.

"Who would have thought…me and Smallville?" Lois smirked.

* * *

><p>Clark sat on the couch in the living room as his parents didn't look to please that he broke Bart out of the military. "They had him sedated in a room filled with Kryptonite. I couldn't just leave him there. "Clark spoke.<p>

"Clark I forbid you to go anywhere near Kryptonite. You could have been caught." Jonathan spoke.

"It wasn't his fault Mr. K…he was just helping me out." Bart spoke feeling bad that he put Clark in danger.

"I know you did the right thing Clark but there were other ways of saving Bart then risking your identity." Jonathan spoke.

"We know he was helping you out Bart but next time please be more cautious." Mrs. Kent spoke.

"It was my fault I got caught; besides I'll be sure to be cautious this time. The General seems to not like me much." Bart grinned.

Clark glanced at him and knew that look. "Bart, what did you do?"

"Nothing, except for telling him to go shove it. He demanded me to tell him who the traveler was. How in the world would I know who he is talking about?" Bart spoke.

Clark glanced at his parents then back at Bart. Before he could say anything the door bell rang. Bart jumped off the couch and looked at the door nervously. Clark made a move to open it when his father stepped in front of him. He pointed to the side door. "I don't' want you here if General Lane is here…go." Jonathan spoke.

"What." Clark protested until Jonathan glared at him. Clark sighed as he and Bart started to leave when there was a whoosh sound that flew past him. Bart almost jumped in surprised until he seen who it was.

Jonathan stopped also as the door was wide open leaving a breeze to blow by him. Martha turned around and was amazed to see who was standing there. "Lois." They all stared at her in surprise.

"How you did…when did you." Clark was confused as he stared at a smirking Lois glaring at him.

"I keep asking myself that same question farm boy." Lois spoke crossing her arms and glaring at him. She wasn't sure what she felt right now but she wasn't happy. She wanted a choice in the matter. Not to wake up one day and find out your half alien now because she fell in love with the extraterrestrial farm boy. She sighed and was glad she took Chloe home before she came here. She had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked. He was happy to see her but it didn't seem that she was happy with him.

"Lois how did you? Do you have Clark's power?" Jonathan asked.

"Apparently it seems like I do…but I don't understand how." Lois spoke.

Martha was amazed and somewhat worried. "Are you ok?" Martha spoke.

"Ya I feel great…but I need to borrow your son for a moment. I just have to ask your son something ah...Private." Lois smirked.

Bart chuckled. "Well it seems like you two love birds can't get enough of each other." He joked.

"Oh shove it Shorty…this is important." Lois scowled.

"Lois." Clark glared at her.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm irritating you Clark. You're not the one that found out that she turned into super girl."

"Super…what…how." Clark asked.

"Maybe this is Jor-el doing…I mean you do still have your powers…right Clark." Jonathan asked.

"I do…But why would he give powers to Lois." Clark said. "No offense."

She'll get him back for that. "Maybe it had something to do with our sinful night together." she joked.

Clark face blushed as he glanced at his parents who glared at him.

Bart just chuckled softly. "When did this happen." Bart grinned.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Isn't he supposed to be locked up?"

"Ha, Ha. You wish." Bart smirked.

Lois sighed annoyed and grabbed Clark's arm. "I'll bring him back…promise."

"A moment later Mr. and Mrs. Kent watched as Lois flew past pulling a surprise Clark with her. Bart smirked and stood from the couch. "I think this is my time to leave Mr. and Mrs. K." Bart spoke with a small yawn.

Martha glared at Jonathan. He sighed knowing Martha wanted him to ask Bart to stay. "Bart you can stay if you wish." Jonathan spoke.

"Are you sure your ok with this…I mean I don't' want to get you in trouble or anything since I'm an outlaw now." Bart joked.

Martha shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we can find some place for you to sleep and maybe by tomorrow this whole thing will be over with and General lane has come to his senses."

Jonathan gave them a reassuring smile hoping that would come true but he had a bad feeling this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>We need to find out if Jor-el knows anything about this. I mean this never happen to your past girl friends, right?' Lois spoke glaring at him.<p>

"What makes you think I had any girlfriends?" He teased.

"Don't tease farm boy. I can see it in your eyes you and Lana had something." Lois spoke.

Clark smirked at the jealous look in her eyes. "Am I sensing a little jealously."

Lois glared at him. "I am not jealous of Miss Princess."

Clark smirked. "Fine whatever you say...Buttercup."

"Oh you didn't…" Lois ran after him and pushed him to the ground hard. She didn't realize how hard she pushed him until she found herself lying above him on the ground. She grinned as she realized the position she was in. "I might get used to this ability."

Clark took a deep breath as her hand trailed to his face and down his chest. He reached for hand and stopped her. "Lois I don't' think this is a good time for this."

"Are you sure about that… butter cup." She grinned as she thrust her hips forward to meet his. He gasped then glared at her. He knew he was falling in her lustful eyes and he knew he if she kept this up there would be no way of stopping. "Lois."

"Clark." She smiled pulling him forward and kissed him. He slipped his hands on her thigh wrapping her leg around her waist thrusting his hip up. Lois moaned as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her legs round his waist, whimpering when she felt his obvious attraction to her. She pushed him harder to the ground which caused a slight tremor. "Did anyone ever tell you you're like a drug?" She moaned.

Clark thrust his tongue in her mouth pulling her closer as he groaned at the contact. He released his lip from hers. "No, but I'll take that as a complement."

Lois gasped as his lips went to her neck then moved to her breast. He gently pulled the sweater down off of her right shoulder along with her bra strap.

"Clark." She moaned as Clark's mouth latched on to her nipple. His tongue whirl around it gently sucking. Before she knew it she found herself standing up with her legs and arms wrapped around him. Moments later she found herself upstairs in the barn sitting on Clark's lap.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Clark gazed at her.

Such the romantic. "Yes you have...but you talk too much." She smiled as she gently moved her hands under his flannel shirt and unbuttoned it. She pulled him forward and kissed him again until they were both gasping for air. She released her lips from his and looked at him mischievously.

Clark grinned at her and wandered why she had a devious smile on her face. Oh well he would probably found out either way. It was getting hard not to say no to Miss Lane.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later<strong>

"That was the second time I heard a tremor. There was no mention of earthquakes." Jonathan spoke as he glared at Martha that had a worried look. "What."

"Ah…maybe you should go check on Clark and Lois they seem to be taking a long time and it's getting late." Martha spoke hoping the feeling she got was just her imagination of what Lois and Clark were doing.

"I'll go and see what's taking them so long." Jonathan spoke walking out the door and into the barn. When he walked in he was surprised to find the barn in a complete mess. What the hell happened? "LOIS, CLARK are you in here?" he yelled.

He kept walking and started to head up the stairs when he seen a large hole going right through the top floor of the barn. What the hell. He was about to head up the stairs when he seen movement on the far left of the barn. "Clark if that is you, get over here right this minute."

He started to walk over when he seen Clark and Lois walking toward him sheepishly. As they got closer he could tell they were doing more than just rolling the hay. Both of them had hay stuck in their hair, clothes and Clark's flannel shirt was button crooked "You want to tell me what the heck happen to the floor." Jonathan spoke pointing to the large hole upstairs.

Clark faced blushed as he tried to think of a good reason. He couldn't really tell his dad Lois and him broke through the floor while they were making out. "Ah…

Lois rolled her eyes knowing Clark was too tongue tied to say anything. "We were playing and got a little carried away. I didn't know my own strength…I kind of broke… your floor." Lois grinned. "Sorry."

"You were playing" Jonathan crossed his arms and glared at them. He could tell they were lying because Clark face was red like an apple.

"Even know I'm older then you kids I'm not stupid. I know you two were doing more than just playing around. "Do I have to have another talk with you about not having sex in my house and the waiting until your married?" Jonathan spoke glaring at his son.

"Dad, we were not having sex." Clark spoke embarrassed.

"Ya Mr. Kent. Making out is completely different then having sex." Lois grinned while she smirked at Clark's red face. "Boy I wish I had a camera."

Jonathan glared at them. "Lois this is no time for jokes. You know wrong from right and so do you Clark. Is there a good enough reason you want to give me for this mess you made."

Lois rolled her eyes. "We could blame it on the fact were superhuman and our hormones are skyrocket."

Clark glared at Lois and shook his head embarrassed again.

"Just because your teenagers and superhuman doesn't mean you can't control your hormones." Jonathan spoke not happy at all about this.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kent…it will never happen again…promise." Lois spoke.

"I'll be sure she keeps her promise." A familiar voice spoke.

Lois turned towards the door way to see her father walking towards them. Shit, what was she going to do now? "Ah…Hi daddy. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find my daughter and keep her out of trouble." General lane spoke. He then glared at Mr. Kent that walked towards him. "Sorry about the inconvenience Jonathan."

"No it's…no problem." Jonathan spoke slightly on edge on how he knew Lois was here.

"How did you know I was here?" Lois asked with a glare. "Keeping tabs on me again boss."

"Lo drop the attitude. We have more things to worry about now. And for starts were leaving." General lane said.

Lois sighed irritated. She gave Clark a quick hug and released him. "I'll see you tomorrow…and help you fix the broken floor." She smirked.

Clark smiled a little.

"You won't be coming back tomorrow." General lane spoke.

Lois glared back at her father. "What do you mean I won't be back?"

"It means were leaving…Smallville for good." Her father said.

"What…no I can't…I have school here and…

"Lo, I have to be back in Washington for a meeting. I'm not leaving you here with your irresponsible actions and this dishonest boy.

"Now hold on a second." Jonathan spoke staring at general lane. "What the heck do you mean dishonest."

General lane glared at Mr. Kent. "Do you know how many times your son has been in trouble by the law?"

"You have no right…

"Protecting my family is my right. I will NOT have my daughter date with an irresponsible boy." He spoke.

"Now hold on a second." Clark spoke not very happy about this.

"Clark." Lois glared at him.

Clark took a deep breath and took a step forward to stare at General lane. He was scared of him but he wasn't going to just let her father get away with this. He loved Lois…he couldn't bare the thought of her gone forever.

"She has her own right to stay if she wants." Clark glared crossing his arms.

Jonathan walked beside him and hoped Clark didn't do anything stupid. "Clark."

"I have the right to protect my family Clark. She is still underage so she goes where ever I go. Every time my daughter is around you, she gets herself in to more trouble than she did when she was away from here. And don't think I don't know about you hiding Bart here. He's a fugitive and you're helping him." General lane spoke.

"He didn't do anything wrong." Clark spoke angrily. "As you know he's different but that doesn't mean's he's a criminal.

"So you're admitting it." General lane spoke.

"Clark." Jonathan glared at his son. "What my son is saying is that Bart is special and is learning to cope of what he has. There are others like him and you know it. They are not a danger to society."

"Maybe that is true Mr. Kent but there are some that are dangerous. My daughter is infected and could be for the rest of her life because of your boy." General Lane spoke.

"Hello I'm still here." Lois spoke annoyed.

"What makes you think my son had anything to do with that?" Jonathan spoke.

"I don't know…wrong place at the wrong time, hanging out with the wrong crowd, maybe he's meteor infected." General lane spoke glaring at Clark.

Clark glared back not liking the look General lane was giving him.

"I had my eye on you for awhile now…I know you're hiding something and whatever it is I don't want my daughter involved." General lane spoke glaring at Clark.

Jonathan was about to say something when Lois stopped him.

"Daddy." Lois glared at her father not believing what he just said. She loved Clark and she loved her father. What was she going to do? "Clark is a good honest young man. You can't do this to us…I love him."

Surprised by that. General lane glared at them knowing this was going to be tougher then he thought. "I'm doing this to protect you Lo. This decision is final, come on." General lane glared at his daughter and waited for her to come to him.

Clark watched her turned to him then her father. "Lois."

Lois sighed sadly as a small tear fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry Clark." She ran past him and out the barn.

Clark tried to reach for her but his father pulled him back. "Clark…let her go."

Clark shrugged him off and stepped towards General Lane. "You're wrong to say that we don't belong together. I love your daughter." Clark says holding the urge to yell in his face.

He'll give the boy credit to say that to him in person. General lane walks towards him and glares at him. "IT IS MY RIGHT to protect my family no matter what. If you know what is good for you then you should move on with your life and stay out of my daughter's life."

General lane could see the anger in the boys eyes and for a moment he thought he seen his eyes flicker red. He sighed knowing he never wanted to do this but he knew it was for the best. "I'm sorry about the inconvenience Mr. Kent. I'll be leaving."

Jonathan watched him leave as he had one hand on Clark's arm knowing he was struggling to not run outside and find Lois. "Clark it's going to be ok."

"No, it's never going be ok." Clark slid to the floor with his father holding him tightly. He looked on with tears streaming down his face, watching his life, his future, disappear.

* * *

><p>Lex sat alone in his study, slowly drinking a glass of brandy. He finally had his answers. But he didn't feel the joy or sense of victory he'd expected. He had hacked into his father's computer and found an email that he recently sent to General Lane. He opened it and for a moment he wished he hadn't. It was two video clips. One where Clark is sitting in a car that blows up suddenly. He is quite startled until he see's Clark walk out without a scratch on him. The second video is from the Halloween party. It shows an agitated Clark stepping towards his father. He thought a fight was going to happen but instead he is once again amazed at what he sees. His father was holding a wine glass moments before Clark eyes turned red and shot fire…fire out of his eyes shattering the glass. He couldn't believe this. Was this some type of trick? Then beside it was a picture file of a green meteor rock. What the hell was his father doing?<p>

His mind started to wander if this was the secret Clark was holding back all this time. That Clark was a meteor freak. His thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Lex."

He glared up and smiled when he noticed it was Lana. He could tell something was troubling her. "Lana what's wrong." He got up from the desk and walked towards her.

"I need your help." Lana spoke.

"I think me and couple friends of mine are in…danger." It was a lie but he didn't need to know about it.

"Danger from what?" Lex was worried now. He really liked Lana and didn't' want nothing to happen to her.

Lana looked around then glanced at Lex. "From your father."

Surprised Lex sighed hoping his father wasn't up to his old tricks again. "What makes you think he would put you in danger?"

"He's been in contact with General Lane for awhile now. "He's trying to find meteor freaks. I don't trust him." Lana spoke.

"Why are you worried about meteor freaks?" He asked noticing that look on her face. "Is it a friend of yours?

"If I told you I was a meteor freak would you keep it a secret?" Lana spoke.

His eyes widened. "Of course…when did this happen? He asked wandering why he had the feeling she was lying.

"Awhile ago but I have friends that need help. I think your father knows who they are and I'm afraid…" Lana spoke.

"You have no reason to be afraid Lana…I will not let my father hurt you or anybody that is affected by this."

Lana gave him a reassuring smile. "How about my friends, how can we help them?"

Lex sighed and stared at her. He wandered if she knew about Clark. "Do you know about Clark?"

"What about Clark." She played dumb.

"I want to show you something." Lex walked over to his computer as she followed. He showed her the footage.

She was surprised as Lois shoed the video. She never knew Clark was indestructible. "It could be fake." Lana replied slightly worried that Lex knows about Clark's secret now.

"Lana I know you're worried but you don't have too. I'm not like my father and I'm not going tell anyone about this, but we do have a slight problem. Lionel emailed this to General lane and hour ago." Lex said.

"Oh god. I have to call Chloe and…

"Clark!" Lex smiled. "He's infected isn't he?"

"Ah something like that…are you willing to help." Lana asked.

"I don't' know… he did lie to me." Lex joked.

"Lex, if you don't do it for him do it for yourself. To prove you are not the monster your father has become." Lana spoke glaring at him.

"That's harsh…fine I'll do it." Lex mumbled.

Lana smiled. "You're making the right decision Lex."

"Speaking of decisions we need a plan. As soon as General lane reads that email..The Kent's will be waking up to find the army at their door step." Lex spoke as he had a bad feeling this was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>General Lane didn't know what to think. His daughter locked herself in her room and didn't want to speak to him. He posted a guard by her door just in case she sneaked out. He waited until she was asleep and it broke his heart when he heard her crying.<p>

He knew it was selfish of him but Lois was his daughter and he'll be damned if he didn't protect her. He knew nothing about the boy she was dating. He knew the boy had a secret and that was why he didn't want his daughter with Clark but mostly he was afraid to find out the truth.

Most importantly he had to find away to cure his daughter. He could imagine if others found out about his daughter or what they could do. He couldn't even think about it because he worked with other generals that were cold hearted bastards that would give up their own mother if they found out of them were meteor freaks. He was glad lieutenant Keenan bugged the house. He knew the information was not much but at least he did have some sort of lead. All he had to do now was find out who this person called Jor-el was.

He now sat in his office to think about what happened earlier today when a message popped up on his computer. He sighed and hit the button unfortunately it was from Lionel Luthor." He had the tension of deleting it when his curiosity got the best of him. He clicked on the button and a article came up. It was about the day of the meteor shower and there was a video log.

He hits play and watches as he is suddenly transfixed on the tape not believing his eyes. He watches as the tape plays in slow motion of an lighting strike that happened a couple weeks ago not far from here. It was in the middle of a corn field. There was a burnt spot in the center of the field. On the far right there seems to be a person lying there although he couldn't make out whom but knew it was a person. Nearby he notices a familiar car by the field. It's Lois his daughter. Surprised he continues to watch as Lois helps the strangers from the field. It was a boy as he clearly noticed the boy didn't have any clothes on. He sighed wandering why his daughter got caught up in strange events. The tape continues of showing a familiar person in a car that blows up. It then shows the boy walk out with a scratch on him. The boy's jacket looks awfully familiar. The last clip was from the Halloween party where it shows Lionel talking to Clark. He thought he seen everything until he sees Clark's eyes turn red and shoots fire shattering the glass Lionel held.

General's Lane was still surprised and knew no meteor freak they ever came across never have powers like this boy did. Everything that Lionel said was a true. He couldn't believe it. The day of the Meteor shower there was something that did came down with it, the traveler and it was Clark Kent.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this was a little sad and a lot of scheming plots. But don't worry this is not the end. There will be two-three more chapters left. I think I might make a sequel if the reviews are high enough.<strong>

**Plus thanks to everyone who reviewed. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Caught with Consequence**- Chapter 11

**Characters; **Lois / Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Lana, Chloe, General Lane, Bart, Lex

**Guest star**- Lionel

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Has been Beta

**Rating: **PG

* * *

><p>Clark felt the sun beaming in his eyes as he woke up. He took in his surrounding realizing he was in his bedroom. He reached over but found no one beside him. He could barely sleep last night as his mind was set on finding Lois. He missed her so much his heart ached. Despondently he moved off the bed and quickly took a shower. Moments later after dressing and brooding about Lois he decided to he needed to do something then mope around. He was starting to head out when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

He quickly walked towards the door expecting that he might get a miracle and it might be Lois. He opened the door to discover it was only his father Jonathan. "Dad, you're up early."

Jonathan stood back surprised to see his son up already and dressed. "You have some guest down stairs that are eager to see you."

"Guest?" Clark said.

"Lana, Chloe and…Lex." Jonathan spoke grimacing at the fact Lex was here. He did have the tension of throwing him out but Lana begged him to stay.

"Why is Lex here?" Clark asked.

"I have no clue." Jonathan spoke.

They both head downstairs and started to hear commotion. Clark yawned as he walked down the bottom step to see Bart and Lex yelling at each other.

Lex scowled at the boy near him. "I have no idea why Clark is helping you but…"

"Oh hush it Mr. Baldy, just because I stole from you from something you sold doesn't mean I'm a criminal." Bart spoke crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"I didn't steal anything Mr. Wise one; you're the one that broke in and…" Lex spoke.

"Whatever you say obsessed manic." Bart mumbled.

"Bart." Lana glared at him.

"Guys." Clark glared at them" "I hope you didn't wake me up because of this."

"No, I came here to warn you Clark." Lex spoke glaring angrily at Bart.

"We all did actually." Chloe spoke.

"About what?" Clark said wandering what could be so urgent they couldn't wait until later. Jonathan stood beside his son having a bad feeling about whatever they were going to tell them wasn't good.

"Apparently after reviewing my father's latest emails I found out he sent some interesting video's to General Lane this morning that displayed your unique abilities." Lex sighed and glanced at Clark.

"What are you talking about?" Clark spoke worried.

"He has an entire file on you Clark and I think he sent some of the information to General Lane. This disc contains all of the information my father has on you." Lex spoke pulling the disc out of his pocket and handing it to Clark. "Including what he thinks is your weakness. I have to tell you Clark, I don't know whether to believe this or not…"

Martha came in the living room and was startled by what Lex just said. She glared at Jonathon hoping it wasn't about Clark's powers.

Jonathan glared at Lex. Great another Luthor found out about his son. Just what he needed. "We have no idea what you're talking about Lex."

"Cut the crap Mr. Kent…I know Clark is… Different. The security footage proof that." Lex spoke his jaw tensed as he stared at Clark. How could he not tell him about this? "I know you had your reasons for not trusting me and hopefully if we get though this mess that we can trust one another again."

"I suppose if we stuck around with you it's a jail free card anyway." Bart snickered.

"Bart." Chloe glared at him.

"Sorry sugarlicious."Bart grinned.

"Clark." Martha looked at her son and could see the scared look on his face. "Maybe we should go just for awhile…just to be safe." She spoke.

"I think if any of this is true then you need to go Clark." Jonathon spoke. "And I'll deal with General Lane myself.

"Dad." Clark turned around and stared at him. "I'm not leaving you here to take the blame for this mess.

"Clark I think you should listen to your father. My father is a dangerous and obsessed man, as you know. When he finds something of extraordinary power could be use to him he will do anything in his power to get it." Lex spoke.

"I will not hide from Lionel or General Lane." Clark spoke angrily.

Jonathan glared at his son and wandered why he had to be so stubborn.

Moments later of everyone bickering Lana decided to talk to Clark. She could tell he seemed a little nervous as he gazed out the window. "Clark are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Clark sighed

"Clark you don't have to lie to me. I know you're worried about everyone but I was there when Lex found the E-mail. I really think he's trying to change. Maybe give him a chance." Lana asked.

"I…I don't know Lana." Clark stared at Lex as he paced slowly around the living room. It saddens him to see Lex like this, like the Lex everyone else saw. He knew Lex is taking a leap of faith to try to be friends with him again. He knew Lex felt betrayed and it made him wander back to when they first met. If he told him the truth at the beginning would things be the same or would they be different. He sighed frustrated and decided to take Lana's advice.

"Think about it." Lana left him alone and walked to Chloe.

Clark walked over to Lex. "Lex…I'm sorry…I didn't know..."

"You could have trust me." Lex scowled and looked at him "But I can't help to think about all the times you stared me in the eyes and lied to my face. I was right about the car crash, wasn't I?

Clark sighed and then nodded.

"What exactly did you think I would do?" Lex asked.

"I...I'm not sure Lex. I don't know if I thought anything at all." Clark mumbled but knew in his heart that he never told him because everyone else around him especially his father told him not to trust him.

Lex sighed softly then spoke. "Incidentally, my father has not figure out exactly what you are." Lex looked at him. "Care to enlighten me?"

Clark knew this was his chance to make everything right but he wasn't sure still if he should trust him.

"Clark do not tell him anything." Jonathon spoke walking toward his son.

"Mr. Kent I can assure you"… Lex started but was cut off.

"Dad…I can make my own decision but…I can't tell you anything Lex until I know for sure." Clark spoke.

"You mean until I gain your trust you mean." Lex spoke.

"Yes, and I hope we can gain each other's trust." Clark spoke.

"I guess were all find out when this ends." Lex spoke. "In the mean time I suppose we come up with a plan before the military comes and raids your house Mr. Kent."

"What makes you think they would raid my house?" Jonathan spoke.

"The the email Lionel sent to General lane spoke of something viable on the farm. He thinks you are keeping something there. It didn't say what." Lex spoke.

Jonathan sighed irritated then glanced at Clark. It was probably the damn spaceship Lionel was referring too or at least he hoped it wasn't.

"Lana mention General Lane was here last night. Did he seem calm?" Lex asked.

"You mean other then yelling at me and telling me to stay the hell away from his daughter, then no." Clark stammered.

"I don't' think that's acquiescence." Lex spoke looking around the living room.

"What do you mean?" Clark said.

Lex gets the suspicion that their house might be monitored. Lex starts to look around the living room, under tables and under desk in the Kent's house. "Lex what are you doing?" Jonathon spoke irritated that Lex was rummaging through his house.

Lex is about to give up when he pulls a small bug from under the coffee stand. Everyone is surprised. Lex walks over and drops it in the sink filled with water.

They all go outside in the backyard by the patio to talk. "I can't believe our house was bugged." Martha spoke.

"That is why General lane knew Bart and Lois was here last night. He heard our whole damn conversation. I can't believe this." Jonathon spoke.

"It doesn't matter, General Lane knows everything…we can't trust him…I have to get all of you to safely." Clark said slightly panicking.

"Clark you can't hide from the government…or Lionel Luthor…their find you." Lex spoke.

"Not the place we are going…were going to see Jor-el." Clark said

"Who's Jor-el?" Lex asked curiously.

"Your find out soon, just not now." Clark smiled as he suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like a couple cars or…jeeps. He looks in the distance and his eyes widens at what he sees. "We need to leave… now." Clark says.

"What is it?' Jonathan spoke.

"Military jeeps…lots of them..." Clark turns back around wandering who he could take. There was no way he could take them all with him. Bart could take one at least. "I can possibly take two people while Bart can take one."

"Take Martha and I'll find away to contact you Clark." Jonathan spoke.

"What,.. Jonathan no." Martha spoke taking her husband's hand.

"Martha you have to…please." Jonathan spoke.

"I'll stay and see if I can get us out of this situation." Lex spoke noticing the military jeeps coming closer. Clark noticed this too. He took Lana's hand and his mothers. "Bart go to the caves and I'll meet you there."

Bart nodded and took Chloe's hand. "Hold on tight." Chloe held on as Bart picked her up in his arms and sped off in a flash. Clark gave his father a hug just as his mother did. He looked at Lex and nodded. Lana wraps an arm around Clark's neck. Martha sighed as Clark took his mother's hand.

Jonathan watched Clark ran in a flash. He sighed hoping and prayed for his family sake that he would see his son and his wife again.

Lex watched, still amazed to see Clark standing there for a second then gone a moment later.

Moments later he was startled as the back door suddenly burst open revealing two military agents pointing guns at him. Lex was man handled to the wall and cuffed. "What the heck are you doing…do you know who the hell I am." Lex cursed.

Jonathan was surprised he wasn't cuffed and he was sure as hell not going to give them the satisfaction of telling them about anything. "What the hell are you doing in my house? Do you have a warrant?" Jonathan spoke glancing at one of the military agents.

"As a matter of fact I do." A familiar voice said.

Jonathan watched as none other than General lane stepped thought the door. "Sorry Mr. Kent but I had no choice to act upon the information I just received about your son." He handed him a government paper.

"What the hell are you talking about? My son did nothing wrong." Jonathan spoke tossing the paper back at him.

"Then you have nothing to hide if we search your premises." General Lane spoke.

"Like hell you will." Jonathan glared at him.

"If the information is true about your son he's threat to national security Mr. Kent and you know why. So why don't you tell me where your son is and we will leave you and your wife alone." General Lane spoke.

"I don't' know what you're talking about and you had no right to barge in my home and ask me where Clark is after what happen last night…"

General Lane cut him off knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere. "My daughter is not your concern anymore….Take him away."

Jonathan lunged to grab him but two military agents grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away before he could reach the general. "Your never find him." Jonathan spoke as he was cuffed and pulled to one of the secure jeeps.

General Lane glanced at one of the men beside him. "Check the property and the house for anything unusual."

Lex watched as five man went in the house and five other went to search the property. Lex glared at General Lane and stared him down. "Whatever dealings you have with my father will get you nowhere. You're playing a dangerous game Mr. Lane." Lex spoke.

"I know…that's why I have you as a bargain chip." General lane smiled as the guards pulled a struggling Lex with them.

Lex wasn't sure what they met but he didn't like the sound of it.

* * *

><p>Lois found herself curled in her bed and her eyes were shut thinking of Clark. The more she stayed this way the more she felt content and secure. Although she knew she couldn't stay this way forever. She had to find a way to open her eyes and live in the real world even know Clark wasn't with her anymore.<p>

She managed to find a way to open her eyes. She woke to the sight of light shining thought the blinds. She stood up and pulled the blinds back to see the blue sky before her. Somewhere in her mind she was aware of how long it's been since she seen Clark. She missed him so much that it hurt. She loved her father but she couldn't just leave and forget about Clark. She loved him and she'll be damn if she didn't leave without a fight. Even if it met going against her father she had to do it. Her father has kept her hidden long enough. She had to go find Clark.

She quickly grabbed her bag of clothes, showered then dressed in her favorite jeans and tan jacket in less than one minute. Lois smiled still amazed she can move faster than a speeding bullet. She stepped out of the bathroom tossed the gym bag on her bed and moved towards the window seal. She started to open the window when the door opened. She turned around and sighed annoyed. "Have you ever heard of knocking before?

"Lois." Lieutenant Keenan stood there as he knew what she was trying to do.

"I'm not surprised you're on my father's side." She mumbled pushing past him since she couldn't sneak out the window.

Lieutenant Keenan was surprised by her action and actually felt bad for her. Her father told him what happen and about the boy last night. He was even more surprised what General Lane showed him the video of the boy. He wouldn't have believed it if he never seen the tape with his owns eyes that Clark possessed unique abilities. He was probably not even human. Of all the people he knew he never thought Lois Lane would be in a situation like this. To fall in love from someone that was probably not even from this planet. Who knew? "Lois I'm on your side…I just want to help you."

Lois turned around and poked a finger at his chest. "No you're not…your trying to protect me like my father does…and I don't need protection anymore."

Wes grabbed her hand irritated. "Your father told me what happen and that you're different…and he's trying to find a cure. You don't need to act hostile and have a fit. We can help you."

"Hostile." Lois glared at him her eyes blazing from annoyance.

Wes was about to take a step back when something unexpected happen. Her eyes blazed red for a second and then shot fire an inch from his face. "Shit." He jumped back startled and glared at Lois. "How did you…Your eyes are like…he's infected you."

Lois closed her eyes then reopened them glaring at him annoyed. "Well duh you just noticed that…wait how do you know…who are you talking about."Lois asked taking a step towards him.

"I know about Clark…Lois…so does your father." Wes spoke.

"Clark…what about Clark." She spoke playing dumb.

"Lois…you got your powers from Clark…he's not…human is he?" Wes asked.

Lois eyes widen. Oh god they knew…her father knows about Clark. "Where is my father?" she spoke slightly panicking that her father might be going after Clark.

"Lois calm down…he's not here he left an hour ago." Wes spoke.

"WHAT." Lois pushed Wes against the wall and lifts him by the neck with one hand. "Tell me where he went Wes."

Wes gasped for breathe as he couldn't believe his eyes. Lois lane the girl he first kissed had him pushed against the wall, and held him off the floor by one hand. He should of know better not to piss of a lane especially one with superhuman powers. "Lois…I'm only trying…to help…please."

"Then help me safe my boyfriend." She spoke releasing some pressure off his neck.

"Let me go and…I'll help you."

Lois thought about it for a moment then dropped him. "Tell me where my father is."

"He didn't tell me but I know he went to talk to Lionel two hours ago." Wes spoke rubbing his throat.

"Lionel that piece of…where are they meeting?" Lois hissed.

"I don't know…I swear." Wes spoke seeing a glint in her eyes.

Lois smiled at the fact that Wes was nervous around her. This was the first time she ever noticed him nervous about anything. "Let's go and check my father's office maybe I can find out a lead."

Wes sighed and followed her but stopped when she turned around and glared at him. "Just to let you know I'm pretty sure bullets, darts and anything else you have equipped in that jacket of yours will NOT put me down…So play nice and you won't get hurt." She spoke turning around and heading to her father's office.

Wes just glared at her. Same old Lois.

Lois walked into his office and logged on to her father's computer. She pulled up his email and found one that was sent over an hour ago to Lionel Luthor. She read it and read something about a project called "The Traveler". Sounds familar? She turned and glared at Wes. "What is the Traveler?"

"I don't' know." Wes spoke.

Lois knows he's lying and she is pretty sure the project is about Clark. She turns around knowing she won't get any answers form Wes. She starts to dash out the door when she heard something swirl towards her. She turns and watches in slow motion as a green dart comes flying towards her. She dodges it and looks over to see Wes is gone. She also is surrounded by two cadets holding guns near her.

"Easy guys, I don't know what your problem is but I don't' think shooting General Lane's daughter is going to get you brownie points." Lois spoke walking back against the wall.

The men glanced at each other then back at her. "We don't work for your father." One cadet said.

Lois didn't care who they work for she just wanted out of here and if the bullets they had were kryptonite then she had no doubt it would disable her powers. "Fine we can play the hard way."

She ran faster than any human and rammed her knee into one of the cadet's leg. The right cadet she disarms his weapon and sent the man flying to the wall. She quickly ran out the room and down the hall. She turned around the corner and her eyes widen as she almost ran into Lionel Luthor. Damn it.

She quickly stopped and glared at him. "You."

"I see the cadets didn't listen when I told them you were dangerous." Lionel spoke remaining calm.

"The only person dangerous is you." Lois spoke crossing her arms and glaring at him. "And maybe even nuts. "Why are you doing this to Clark?" She asked.

"Because he's special and unique than any other human being in this planet…if he is even human. He could give science a new name." Lionel spoke.

Lois frowned at him with disgust. "You just want to use him for experiments. You had this planned all this time didn't you? But I don't understand why bring my father into this." She spoke.

Lionel smirked at her. "Your father is a general and one of the best Miss Lane and if I wanted to benefit my work with the military why not find a four star general to help me. Besides, I knew if he didn't go for it I knew he would for you. He'll do anything to protect his daughter…especially if the world found out that General Sam Lane's daughter is a meteor freak or worse."

"Is that what you think?" Lois scowled at him and was about to grab him by the throat when something sharp struck her in the back.

"What the hell?' Lois pulls the dart out of her back and turns around. Her eyes start to feel droopy. Damn sleeping dart. She starts to reach for the person behind her when she falls. She stairs up as Wes Catches her.

"Sorry Lois." Wes then looked up as Lionel glared at him. He knew Lois was going to be pissed at him but he had a job to do. Her father told him to protect Lois at whatever cost even if that met switching sides… he would do it. He just hoped there weren't consequences for his actions once Lois woke up.

* * *

><p>Clark watches from afar as his father is pulled into military van. He starts to run over to save them when Bart pulls him back. "Clark don't…for all we know their weapons have kryptonite bullets in them."<p>

Clark considers this and stops to think for a moment. His mother stares at him and watches in the distance as the jeeps drove away taking her husband. She sighs sadly and takes her son's hand. "It will be ok Clark. Come on…I'm sure Jor-el can help us?" Martha spoke. Clark sighed frustrated and took his mother's hand while Lana held on him.

Moments later they were at the cave. Clark released his mother and Lana as he looked around. "Cool is this your home." Bart spoke looking around and as Chloe was studying the markings on the cave.

"No Bart…it's just a cave." Clark pulled out the small device from his pocket and placed it in the small slot in the wall. It opened a small entrance on the far left corner. They walked though to see a table. He placed the stone in the middle as it flashed white sending them to warp to the fortress.

Bart almost fell backwards but caught himself. He then looked around him. "Shit its freezing here…you didn't tell me you live in an ice castle."

Clark smirked. "JOR-EL."

"Kal-el my son…you returned."

"Your father is a computer." Bart looked around.

Clark ignored Bart. "We need your help."

"I know the situation you're in my son…but it doesn't defuse the situation you got yourself in. If you didn't disobey me, then you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place." Jor-el said.

"Jor-el it is not Clark's fault for choosing this…"Martha started to say but was cut off.

"No, but it is the balance of fate and the decision you make in life." In the left side of the room a large room opened up to the left. "Your friends can stay here until it is safe. The room on the left is designed for humans to live in."

"Lana and Chloe walked towards the room and looked around amazed how it looks like a regular living room. It was even warm like a normal home. "Clark noticed his mom shivering. Mom I'll join you and the rest later. Why don't you go in with the rest?"

Martha sighed and walked away afraid that whatever Jor-el was going to do would not help her son but she walked inside and prayed everything will be ok.

"How am I supposed to fix this mess? Can you alter time?" Clark asked.

"No, my son. Altering time will only cause you more problems. You must fix the situation you got yourself into Kal-el."

"I can't…I need to find my dad…and Lois."

"Lois and Jonathan Kent are not the ones you should be worried about my son. You need to fix the damaged that is done.

"Did you give Lois my powers?" Clark spoke wandering.

"No, since she is your soul mate you two are bonded together forever. When a kryptonian finds their soul mate they create a bond once they mate for the first time."

Clark faced blushed slightly. "So…she has powers like me…forever."

"Since Lois is human her powers only last ten earth hours after each mating ritual." Jor-el" said.

"Oh…then that means." Damn he never thought Lois would have gotten her powers that way. Not like he was complaining through. He just wandered how Lois would handle it. Would she be mad once she found out that every time they had sex she would get powers like him? He sighed.

"Tell me how to fix this the situation with Lionel and General Lane." Clark asked.

"You must convince General Lane to not expose your secret to the world and you must stop Lionel from opening the spaceship. He will destroy your future if you don't." Jor-el spoke.

"Spaceship…he found it?" Clark asked suddenly not feeling well with the fact the government has his ship. "Where is it?"

"I cannot tell you that my son. The thing I can tell you is you must find the ship and activate it. It's the only way to fix the situation you got yourself in." Jor-el spoke.

"How is the ship going to fix the situation?" Clark asked irritated.

"The ship has the knowledge of the fortress and if it gets in the wrong hands it could destroy the fortress or worse. It also has the power to transport others to the fortress. You also must remember if Lionel exceeds in finding away to open the ship then…you must stop him at any cost even if it means destroying him."

Clark's eyes widen at what Jor-el just said. He never killed anybody before. How could Jor-el ask him that? "I can't…

"Kal-El you will…if it means saving your family and your mate.

"Why… is she in danger...she should be safe with my powers?" Clark said worried.

"She is…but General Lane and Luthor know about Kryptonite and know that is your weakness." Jor-el spoke.

His eyes widen. "Lois."

"Kal-el Lois is not affected by it like we are. She is still partially human so it doesn't affect her to the point of dying, and if you go find her now your only be captured my son. I had seen your fate." Jor-el spoke.

"Who has her?...Jor-el." Clark paced.

"Kal-el the people of the world need you. You have a destiny and you must trust in fate and wait."

Clark thought about for a second but couldn't. All he could think was Lois was hurt or worse. Clark hesitated then was gone in a flash. "Clark." Martha called out but it was too late he was gone.

"Oh great, what are we going to do now. I can't drag him back." Bart spoke stepping out of the room.

"Bart Allen."

Bart looked around and stepped by Mrs. Kent." Ya."

"I have a quest for you." Jor-el spoke.

Bart smiled and actually liked the sound of that. Bart Allen on a quest. "Great where too…wise one." Bart looked around noticing everyone smirking at him. "What?"

* * *

><p>Lois wasn't sure where she was. All she knew she was curled up on a bed. The room was dark and it reminded her of oneof those military prisons. Her memory started to rush back to her as she remembers Lionel and Wes are the ones that captured her. But why would Wes betray her and her father. She sighs noticing the room is slightly green. She stood up and walked towards the door. She tried to twist the handle but she didn't have enough strength. The green light that was displayed on the ceiling was probably green kryptonite and it was weakling her powers. At least she could move around. For Clark it was completely different. She remembers when Clark was exposed to it and he looked like he was dying. She prayed Clark wouldn't come here if so then… Clark would be caught. Is that what Lionel wants, for Clark to come to her rescue so he could capture him? Oh god what if it is true. Lois took a couple steps back and tried to kick the door down. Instead the impact didn't work and she fell backwards landing on her rump. "Damn it."<p>

She sat up flustered until the door open up. To her surprise Lionel and General Lane walked in."

"Daddy."

General lane glared at Lionel. If he hurt her Lionel was going to pay dearly. He took his daughter's hand and helps her up. "Are you ok?"

Lois shrugged away from him. "How can you ask me that? You teamed up with Mr. Psycho and expect me to be ok."

"Mr. Luthor is only here until we get…"

"If you're looking for Clark…your never find him." Lois scowled at Lionel.

"He's not human Lois and now somehow he has infected you and made you…like him." General lane said disgusted.

"Clark saves people that are in danger dad. He's the gentlest PERSON that I know. It's more then what you're doing." Lois said scowling at him.

"I'm doing this to protect you…He's a danger to all of us." General Lane spoke.

"Danger from what…from the cows. He's not some creature that's going to turn into a hideous alien and eat us all. He's human to the flesh and the kindness person that I know. Even psycho Lionel knows that but you don't care do you…you only want to experiment on him."

"I assure you Miss Lane that I don't wish to harm him the boy. We just want to find away to…disable his powers." Lionel spoke.

"So he can be normal like the rest of us and not a threat to national security." General Lane spoke.

"You mean without a choice." Lois scowled.

"I'm sure he'll understand why." Lionel spoke.

Lois scowled at Lionel and kicked him sending stumbling out of the room. She quickly pushed her father out having him stumble against the wall. "Lois…young lady what the heck do you think you're doing."

"You made your choice…I made mine." Lois turned away and ran right in to lieutenant Keenan. "Wes." Lois pushed him back knowing he was trying to stop her. He grabbed her arm but she pushed him back as he went crashing to the floor. The alarm rang and she ran. The halls were lit with dim green light still which she no doubt was kryptonite also. She couldn't run at her full speed which made it harder to find the exit.

It felt like her heart was going to come out when she ran. She ran past a corner and into a group of soldiers. Damn it. She stopped taking in her surroundings as she noticed the green light was not in this hall. She was about to dash out when something from above crashed thought the glass roof. It shattered causing the guards to scatter away. Lois covered her head when she suddenly found a pair of arms around her waist and was pressed against a familiar chest. The next thing she knew they were running past the guards at an inhuman speed and down the hall and into an empty room.

The person stopped and she turned to the left to see Clark kissed her cheek. "Clark." She turned around and wraps her arms around his neck. "I missed you." She then turned and smacked him on the arm. "What the hell are you thinking; I can't believe you were stupid enough to come here. You could be captured, tortured or kill with that manic Luthor running around here." Lois spoke glaring at him.

"Ow." Clark rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry but Jor-el said you might be in danger…I had to come to see if you were ok. Clark smirked.

"You don't have to come to my rescue...I can take care of myself." Lois playfully smacked him but Clark grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I can't help it but not to stay away from you." He smiled.

"Always the romantic Smallville." Lois smiled tugging him forward and kissing him.

Clark eyes lit up as the kiss lasted for a few moments when he pulled away. "L- Lois, someone could see us." Clark squeaked.

"Shut up Smallville and just enjoy this moment." she grabbed him and pulled him forward for a kiss again. Clark soon began to return the kiss, bringing her slender body to be pressed against his tender embrace. Clark carefully pressed her against the wall and warps Lois legs firmly around his hips.

He leans towards her neck, kisses it softly until he reaches her chest. She shudders when he works back up to her neck and whispers in her ear. "This is crazy…you know…making out in a military base." Clark mumbled.

"Crazy…maybe because were addicted." Lois moaned as he slides his hands between her thighs and cups her ass tightly.

Lois pulls him forward thrusting her tongue in his mouth. They continue to devour each other when they suddenly hear voices down the hall. She pulls back frustrated. "Damn it."

Clark takes a deep breath and stares at her. Before she could make a move he grabs her hand and carries her out into the hall. "Smallville put me down."

"Are you going to behave." He spoke.

Lois rolled her eyes "I'll behave but just so you know that you are stuck with me." She teased.

"Just my luck." He teased. He round the corner when he set Lois on her feet. "I need to find my dad and Lex."

"Lex…when did you get on that band wagon. I thought he was evil." Lois spoke.

"I think he's trying to change…Lana thinks he's changed." Clark spoke

I knew it Lana probably has a crush on Lex. "Let's focus on getting your father before we decide on Lex." Lois spoke.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Stay here and I'll be right back." He zoomed out as Lois zoomed after him. "Clark." She yelled. She chased after him wandering why the hell he did that for. The halls were filled with kryptonite. She looked around surprisingly finding the hall deserted which was a little odd. The alarm was off also. She ran down the hall forgetting about it until she heard a familiar voice inside the room she past. She stopped and pulled the door open breaking the knob. She tossed it to the side and gasped. "Jonathan." She ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Jonathan pulled back surprised. "Lois you should not be here. You need to leave now."

"Why." before she could answer Clark zoomed into the room."

"Father." Clark smiled happily.

"Clark. " Jonathan knew there was something wrong with this whole thing. It was way too easy to just walk out of here. "You have to leave…they know about the spaceship…they found it."

"What." Clark sighed irritated.

"Woo wait a minute. You have a spaceship." Lois asked surprised.

"Ah…well sort of." Clark mumbled. "Maybe we should leave, come on." Clark grabbed his father's right hand and took Lois left hand. He stepped out into the hall noticing it was deserted. He had a bad feeling about this. He turned toward Lois and his father. "Lois I want you to take Jonathan and get out of here."

"Clark…no." Lois spoke. "

"Clark I know what you're thinking and I will not let you confront them. They have kryptonite here. You have to leave." Jonathan spoke.

"I promise Lex that we would help each other. I can't…let him down besides I need to find the ship." Clark spoke.

"No way… I'm not letting you leave without me Clark." Lois spoke grabbing his hand.

"Lois please. I can't stand the thought of either of you hurt…go" Clark spoke.

"Clark." Lois glanced at him with pleading eyes. She took Jonathans' hand and prayed she made the right decision. She watched as he zoomed past her and down the hall. She hoped she made the right decision.

* * *

><p>"I know why you want Clark and I'm not helping you." Lex spoke crossing his arms and glaring at his father through the cell he was in.<p>

"I could make millions off of this deal and you want to slunk around and help this alien that you don't know nothing about." Lionel spoke.

"He's my friend and he's better than you're ever be. Your nothing but an obsessed man that wants nothing but power." Lex spoke with a sneer.

"I know you think you don't want to be like me Lex but it's genetic. Your turn out to be just like me no matter how long you run from it." Lionel spoke.

"I will never be like you father." Lex spoke.

"Is that what Lana told you...such blind ambitions you have. I taught you better then that Lex. I taught you to don't go hunting for tigers unless you are prepared to find one and that is certainly what I'm doing." Lionel spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Lex spoke glaring at him and wished he could wipe the grin off his face. Before he could say anything else something swooped in and lifts Lionel off the ground. He stared in shock as Clark had his hands around Lionel throat.

"Tell me what your planning Lionel." Clark spoke.

"Clark…get out of here." Lex spoke having a bad feeling this was a trap.

Clark glanced at Lex and his eyes blazed red shooting fire on the lock that held the door. Lex stood there amazed once again at his friend.

Clark glanced back at Lionel as he smiled at him. "Such incredible powers… for one young man alone." Lionel gasped smiling.

Lex quickly pushed the door away and grabbed Clark's arms. "Clark we have to go now." Lex spoke.

Clark cursed and tossed Lionel to the wall. He grabbed Lex's arm and ran out of the room and down the hall. When he reached it Lex noticed a camera moved. "Clark"

Clark stopped and looked down the hall to the exit door. Then his eyes widen as each light down the hall were changing green. Clark quickly grabbed Lex and ran the opposite direction until he made it to a stair case. Clark zoomed down the stair case until he ran into a warehouse. He stopped when he noticed a familiar noise.

"Clark what is it?' Lex spoke.

Clark wrenched a large door open and walked to the center of the room until he seen a small space ship…his ship.

Lex followed him inside and seen the ship. He watched as Clark took the small rectangle shape metal object out of his pocket and placed it in the ship. The small ship lights up and rises hovering near Clark.

Lex watched amazed by this. "Wow is this…

Clark turned towards him. "Ya…but I don't know much about it." He was about to hit one of the square buttons when out of nowhere five darts came flying at him. Clark managed to dodge three but one hit him in the arm. He pulled it out and noticed it was green. He started to feel sick once the second one hit him. He was zooming past the room and to the entrance when his eyes widen as the halls suddenly turned green. He released Lex and fell on his knees. He suddenly realized this was a trap.

Lex quickly managed to punch one of the guards that came out of a hidden door. He turned to see Clark on the floor trying to stand up. "Clark."

Lex ran to him but was shoved to the floor and hand cuffed by two men. He was pulled back to the entrance and taken back to his cell. Just as they were dragging Lex away the ship suddenly lit up and launched itself to the far left wall crashing through it.

General lane suddenly walked in and glared at large hole in the wall. "What the blazing hell happened?"

"The ship took off sir…breaking the wall in the process." A guard said.

General Lane cursed slightly and walked to Clark when he noticed the small ship was hovering outside near the building. Lionel was beside him and stood there amazed looking at it.

"This is remarkable." Lionel spoke.

General lane walked towards Clark and stared down at him and sighed. "It doesn't seem you listen well to the last time I told you to stay away from my daughter." General lane said scowling.

"I have a hard time… listening to any authority." Clark gasps holding the moment to stay conscious and ignore the pain rushing through his body.

"I can see that. Tell me why the spaceship is hovering outside and not moving." General lane spoke.

Clark glared at general lane then at the plane that hovered outside. "It wants...to speak to you."

General Lane glared at the boy wandering if he thought he was stupid. He didn't trust what the spaceship was doing and there was no way he was going out there. General Lane stood up and then at the cadets in the room. "Shoot it."

Clark eyes widen as fires were shot at the plane. It wasn't effected any. A moment later the plane shot in the sky away from the base. Just before he lost conscious he saw Lionel Luthor staring at him with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Chloe, Lana and Martha sat on the couch dreading with worry. It's been an hour since they heard from anyone. Bart was gone on a mission and they were still stuck at the fortress with no place to go.<p>

A moment later they heard a familiar voice calling out Martha's name. Martha quickly sat up and ran out the door. She looked around and stared at the man walking towards her. "Jonathan." She ran to him wrapping her arms around him. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine but…Is Clark here." Jonathan asked.

"No…he didn't come with you." Martha asks with worry."

"No."

Nearby in the fortress Lois was standing in the center and stared around the ice palace. "JOR-EL" she called.

"Lois Lane." A voice spoke.

"Why isn't Clark here…where is he?" Lois spoke slightly shivering from the cold.

"He went against my wishes once again. You must go to him now. He's in great danger." Jor-el spoke. "But you must rest first; your powers are drained because of the exposure to kryptonite.

"How am I supposed to save him then?" Lois spoke annoyed. Lois stood there for a minute before she started to give Jor-el or whatever it was a lecture. A moment later she found herself with a blue light shined down on her. "What the hell." She looked up and found herself floating upwards until she was unable to move or speak.

Moments later Martha and Jonathan walked out to the center of the fortress to talk to Jor-el when they found Lois floating in a force field.

"Jor-el." He started walk towards Lois when she started to float back to the ground. Jonathan caught her from stumbling to the ground. "Lois are you ok?"

"I'm great…more than ok." Lois smiled as a surge of power flowed though her. Don't worry I'll bring your son back to you…I promise." Lois then spread off leaving a streak to follow her path.

* * *

><p>Clark wasn't sure how long he was lying down on the metal table. His shirt and pants were gone while the only thing he had on was his boxers. Oh god they were going to dissect him. Why else would they leave him like this? He struggled realizing thick shackles binding him to its surface. Two military men stood near the door while one man was dressed in lab coat near the computer.<p>

He was struggling with his binds when he heard a heard two familiar people arguing. "The deal is off Lionel. I will not do what you're asking to this boy. He may or may not be human but I certainly don't' want him dead. He might be the only way to find a cure for my daughter." General lane spoke.

"Did you ever think the problem with your daughter could be because she…mated with the boy?" Lionel spoke.

General lane glared at him and had the tension of punching him but didn't. "What are you applying Lionel."

"That maybe her DNA is different because she might be carrying his DNA still." Lionel spoke.

"General Lane really wanted to hit him now. "If your applying my daughter is pregnant then you're wrong. I already had a doctor check her so don't get any bright ideas in that head of yours to take my daughter away because if you did don't be surprised to find your son missing.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lionel spoke.

"It means your son will stay here for a long time if I find out you had anything to do with my daughter being infected by kryptonite and Clark. General lane spoke.

He glared back at the general wandering if he has his son. He sighed and dialed his security team putting plan B into motion.

Clark sighed frustrated when he seen the familiar doctor turned towards him. He seemed like he wanted to help him but didn't' know how. "Sorry Clark."

The doctor then injected something into Clark's IV. Then the next thing Clark knew he was losing conscious.

* * *

><p>Lex was pacing in his cell when he heard a whoosh sound. He looked though the bars and see's Bart smirking at him. "Bart…are you just going to stand there or all you going to break me out." Lex said.<p>

He sighed looking annoyed at Lex because he didn't like the idea of the fact he had to rescue Lex. Jor-el said it was the right thing to do. So he did it, he just hoped he was right. "That will would be treason wouldn't it. I don't know if I should." Bart spoke with a chuckle.

Lex looked annoyed. "Shut up and get me out of here."

"Just so you know that I'm doing this for Clark because he told me too."

"Whatever." Lex spoke. "Just open the damn door."

Bart took out the keys he stole from a guard and unlock the door. He pulled him out and rushed out into the hall. He turned to the left and jumped back to see Lionel staring at them. "Speaking of the devil." Bart spoke.

"Bart Allen the boy that is faster than Clark Kent." Lionel smiled.

"How did you know…what the heck do you want?" Bart spoke.

"My son for one." Lionel spoke with arms crossed.

"I have my own mind father and I'm not staying with you." Lex turned towards Bart. "Let's go."

Lionel watched as Bart and Lex took off in a flash and out the door. He sighed frustrated and dialed his cell. "Track them."

* * *

><p>Clark awoke moments later to find himself clothed thank goodness. He glared to the left to find himself being stared down one of the officers. The doctor was gone and the man seems like he was pissed about something or maybe it was disgust. He couldn't figure it out.<p>

Clark struggled with his restraints for a moment realizing there was no use. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"It speaks…finally and that's all you ask." The man spoke one hand on his weapon as he leered at Clark.

"You know this is wrong what they're doing…so why don't' you help me out." Clark pleaded.

"I would Clark but you're not human…well that's what their predicting after they took a blood test. I protect my own kind before I ever helped you." The guard said.

Clark glared angrily at the man. Great just what he needed a man with an anger problem. He watched as the man looked around the room and grabbed something long. A green dagger of some sort. Clark's eyes widen as the man turned towards him with the dagger in his hand.

"Sorry Clark but my opinion of keeping you alive is a not what I believe. I believe your here to take over the planet and I will not let these fools around me let that happen." The man spoke with rage in his eyes.

Clark stared at the dagger in the man's hand and used as much little power he had left. He knew his powers were limited but he had to try something. He concentrated on the green light above him. His heat vision started to work and flame ignited from his eyes breaking the chain off the lamp. The lights went out and Clark pulled breaking the chains around his wrist. He quickly rolled off the bed and on to the floor, just as the light came crashing down on the bed. Clark quickly with whatever energy he had ran down the hall. He has never been so scared in his life until now.

Clark bolted out the door when he heard the alarm sound. Clark kept running, the feeling of success growing as the man's voice grew faint behind him. Rounding a corner, Clark ran straight into a soldier. He recognized the man as Wes Keenan but didn't trust him as he had his gun raised at him. "Wes…please there is a crazy man trying to kill me."

Wes glared at the boy then at the man coming towards him. "Pierce…what the hell are you doing?"

"Finishing something you fools could never do." Pierce pulled the trigger shooting Wes in the shoulder.

Wes dropped the gun and glared at him. "Have you lost it…General lane does not want the boy harmed."

"Then the general is as stupid as you are. This boy is not even human." Pierce spoke disgusted.

Clark moved back against the wall and held up a hand. "I'm not here to cause anybody any harm. I just want a normal life like ever one else." Clark spoke.

"Is that what you want me to believe?" Pierce spoke

With a pinch of fear, Clark suddenly realized he wasn't content to simply capture him. The man was delusional surely. The crazy glint in the man's eye told him he was willing to do it.

Clark looked to the left and was about to run when something crashed through the ceiling. Pierce seen something falling near Clark and knew it was one of those freaks. Instead of shooting at whatever fell from the sky he stared at Clark and pulled the trigger.

Lois crashed to the floor landing on all fours. She stood near Clark as she smiled at him but something was wrong. The expression on his face changed.

"Lois..." He gasps as blood poured from the wound on his chest. He lost his balance and fell against her. "CLARK." She quickly caught him as she fell to the ground with him. "NO." Lois looked to the floor when she noticed a green kryptonite bullet lying on the ground beside him. Lois began to panic as she held Clark's head in her arms.

"CLARK! NO! PLEASE NO!" She began to cry hard as she lifted up Clark's head and tried to wake him. "Stay with me."

She starts to tear up when she looks around noticing Wes is injured against the wall and there was a man standing near her looking down at them with disgust.

"I don't care if your General Lane's daughter…you're not like us anymore…you should be disposed of… just like he is." The man lifts the gun and pointed it at Lois.

Lois eyes widens as the gun went off. The bullet swirling towards her. He moves her hand away from it and places her hand towards it. The bullet hits her hand not even scratching her. Surprised she grasps the bullet and holds it in her hand shocked.

Lois was about to take the guy out when a gun went off. She watched as the man dropped the gun and fell to the floor. Behind him General Lane placed the gun in his pocket walked towards his daughter.

"Lois." General lane looked at his daughter and for the first time seen how truly sad she was. Apparently she fell for the boy bad. "This was not supposed to happen…I'm sorry."

Lois didn't' even look at him. Instead she looked up into the night sky and pulls an unconscious Clark in her arms. She glares at her father. "This is your fault. If I hear or see you trying to kidnap him again I will leave and never come back. I don't want any connection with you and don't ever want to see you again. I hate you?" She cried.

General lane didn't expect this. He loved his daughter. "Lois…please."

Lois glanced at her father one last time before she stood up with Clark in her arms and flew towards the broken window, into the sky.

General Lane looked around not caring about the mess around him or man he just shot. He just lost his daughter. She told him she hated him. How could things have gone this bad to make his life turn into a disaster? He glanced at Wes as he stood up and held his shoulder.

"General lanes…are you ok?" Wes spoke.

General lane ignored him and walked outside. He didn't notice the light until it was hovering right above him. He looked up to find the small ship hovering above him.

At this moment he didn't care what it took to change things back to the way it was. He wanted his daughter back. He stayed there when he suddenly found himself blasted with a white light and falling unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**his is quite longer than the rest but I hope you like it. The next chapter will have a lot more interaction between Clark and Lois. **

**Two more chapters to go and it will end a happy ever after.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Caught with Consequence**- Chapter 12

**Characters; **Lois / Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Lana, Chloe, General Lane, Bart, Lex

**Guest star**- Lionel

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Has been Beta

**Rating: **M

* * *

><p><strong>The Fortress<strong>

Lois stares down at Clark that laid in the middle of the bed.

She wasn't sure where else to take him. Every place else in the world was not as safe except for here at the fortress. No one would be stupid enough to come to the coldest place in the world. Well then again her father might.

She sat beside Clark as another tear fell down her face. She realized how much she really loved him although she still was surprised that of all the people in this town she fell in love with Smallville that wasn't even from this planet.

She was still thinking when a voice was heard. "My son means this much to you, Lois Lane?"

Lois jumped startled by the sound of Jor-el's voice. "Jor-el…you must help him…he was shot with Kryptonite bullets…please." Lois begged as one of her hands took a hold of Clark's hand.

"My son is strong but not strong enough to listen…there will be consequences when he awakens." "Jor-el boomed.

Lois glanced up not very happy. "You're his father and you're going to complain about how he disobeyed you. He's dying…and he's your son…FIX HIM." Lois pleaded.

"You don't' have to plead with me LOIS LANE. He is my son and I wish him well." Jor-el spoke.

Well he wasn't doing a very good job, Lois thought. She sighed irritated as the floor beneath her suddenly started to move. She took a step back when she seen the stone table gulfed in a white light.

"Jor-el… what are you doing." Lois spoke noticing when she looked back Clark wasn't on the table any more, he was gone.

"I placed Clark in the side containment room next to the one I built for humans." Jor-el spoke.

"Side room." Lois turned around to see a large cavern. When she walked inside and was surprised by its beauty. Their displayed in the far end was a brick home made out of crystals. It was something she never seen before. It was beautiful.

She walked to a metal door. She took a step forward as it open automatically reveal a large living room. There were a couple couches in the center where one was occupied by the infamous Lex Luthor. The one on the right had Bart. He was resting on his back and snoring slightly. Lois rolled her eyes and walked past them. She was about to walk to the far right door when it opens to reveal Chloe and Lana.

"Lois." Chloe quickly wraps her arms around her cousin. "We've been worried." Chloe took a step back to study her cousin's face. She could tell something was wrong. Lois face was red and seemed like she was and crying about something. "What's wrong?"

Lana looked around noticing Clark wasn't with her. "Where's Clark." Lana asked.

Lois tensed and held the tears coming down her face. She quickly turned away from them when she heard a slight rumble near them.

"What was that?" Chloe walked in the living room to see a door on the other side of the room that she never noticed before. She was about to walk to it when Lois ran inside the room in a flash. "Lois."

Chloe and Lana walked inside and wasn't prepared to what they would see.

Hours later Clark awakens softly to find him-self lying on a bed he doesn't recognize. He looks to his right to see Lois lying beside him with her head lying on his shoulder. He moves his head and cups Lois cheek when it suddenly goes right threw her. He jerks back startled and falls off the bed. When he stands up his eyes are wide when he sees himself still lying in the bed with Lois beside him. His parents are on the couch on the far right sleeping. While on the left side of the room laid Chloe, Lana and Bart all asleep on another couch.

This can't be real. It was like he was a ghost of some sort, or maybe he was having a out of body experience. Oh god what if this means he was dead. Clark Kent had a destiny. How could he die now? He just found his soul mate, his love of his life. He couldn't leave Lois like this?

He looks around and panics about the situation he's in. "JOR-EL" He shouts. After not hearing a response he walks out of the room and through the door. He is about to head out of the living room when Lex walks past him not even seeing him. He watches Lex pull something from his pocket and holds it in his hand.

Clark walks towards him and stands near him with eyes wide at the object in his hand. It was a gun.

"I'm sorry for what my father did Clark, I'm so sorry…this is the only way to make him pay for what he's done." Lex sighs placing the gun back in his pocket. "He won't hurt anybody else.

Clark couldn't believe what he heard. Was Lex actually thinking about killing his own father? "Lex no…revenge wont' solve anything." Clark pleaded. But Lex walked past him and towards the door not even hearing him. Clark follows him, shouting at him who didn't' stop him. He watched Lex walked out of the house and towards the center of the fortress. What surprised him was when Jor-el's voice boomed.

"I need to go back. Send me back to the caves." Lex spoke with persistence.

"I cannot do that Lex Luthor." Jor-el spoke.

"Why the hell not." Lex spoke irritated.

"Your anger for revenge will upset the balance of your destiny. I understand you are friends with my son but you will lose that friendship if you leave this fortress." Jor-el spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Lex spoke.

"Your destiny has been rewritten Lex Luthor…you were to be Clark's greatest… enemy." Jor-el spoke.

Lex eyes widen with surprise. Clark was surprise as well. He never thought Lex was going that far over the edge.

"What do you mean…that I would become my father...maybe worse?" Lex asked.

"You will if you stay in your father's shadow." Jor-el spoke. "You must stay here until Clark awakens. He will be fine."

Lex sighs surprise by this. "Then what is my destiny?"

"I cannot tell you what your destiny is Lex Luthor. I can only tell you that you have two choices. One destiny leads you to a path of darkness, destruction and death. While the other leads you to a destiny of contentment, friends and peace. But the path is not easy and it is your choice." Jor-el spoke.

Clark watches a confused Lex walk back into the house and sits down. Clark calls out Jor-el name again.

He knows his destiny wasn't to die today. So why was this happening to him? Why is he a ghost? He is about to call for Jor-el again when a man suddenly appears in front of him.

He was dressed in a white dressed suit with a black dress shirt underneath and the man had dark blue eyes that were familiar.

Clark stares at the man curiously. The man smiles and takes a step towards him until he is a foot from him.

Clark stares at him intriguingly at the man's eyes and face wandering why he felt like he knew him. "Who are you?"

"I'm your father."

Clark's eyes widen. "Jor-el."

* * *

><p>A blinding light sparkled from atop the dome roof spiraled down to the bed Clark laid in. Its essence moved around and bathed him in a bright light. It gradually raised him from the bed which startled Lois awake.<p>

Lois jumped when the door opened. She glared back annoyed as Lex walked in. "You could at least be a little quiet."

Ignoring Lois, Lex walked up to Clark. "Why's Clark floating above the bed?" Lex asked curiously.

"Jor-el is healing him or at least he better be." Lois spoke.

"How is he..Healing him." Lex asked.

"The sun heals him." Lois spoke.

"Good thing it's still daylight outside then." Lex spoke.

Moments later Clark was back lying back on the bed. Lois was waiting calmly when Clark jerked up pulling her up. "No." He whispered as he realized Lois arms were around him and his real father wasn't beside him anymore. He was gone.

"Clark." Lois gasps and cups his startled face kissing him then she hits him playfully on the arm. "Don't...Ever do that to me again." Lois cries wrapping her arms around him.

Clark doesn't respond with words he just lets her hold him as he takes his first breathe since he woke up. He couldn't believe it. His biological father was right here beside him. He was too shock to say anything because he knew it was his father. He had the same sculpt face and same color eyes as him. Jor-el told him he was proud of him and told him what ever test he gives him is to prepare him for what's to come. That he loved him and wished he could be there with him but his destiny was not to die.

Clark shared a bonding moment between his father before he was clouded in a white light. His father smiled and told him he will see him again and that was the last thing he seen before he was dragged back to reality with Lois in his arms. Lois pulls him back and stares at him noticing something was up. He has that broody look on his face. "Clark…are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine; I don't remember much when they captured me." Clark gives her a reassuring smile as he moves a strain of hair away from her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Lois smiles as she is interrupted by a small tapping noise. She glared over and looked at a grinning Lex. "Always ruining the perfect moment." Lois scowled.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Lane but I'm sure you have time to seduce him later." He teased.

Clark scowled at him. Lois just rolled her eyes.

"It's good to have you back Clark." Lex said.

"Thanks."

Lois looked back at Lex then at Clark with a grin on her face. "Since you two were close friends you two were never…"

"Never what?" Clark asked.

Lex chuckled knowing what Lois met. "Heavens no."

"Well good, I didn't want to walk in and find you too at it…" she joked.

Clark face reddened. "Lois…I only like the opposite sex… thank you." He scowled.

Lex chuckled louder. "I think you found the perfect girl here Clark." He patted him on the back laughing still.

Clark glared at Lois knowing he had to get her back for that. Moments later after Lois gave him another lecture when his friends and parents awoke. Lois had her arms still wrapped tightly around him, while everyone else was smiling at them. When Lois finally released him his mother was the first one to hug him. "Clark...thank god you're ok." Martha said pulling her son in for a hug. "Don't ever do that to us again."

"I'm glad your back Clark…we missed you." Jonathan spoke.

"Ya without you I would have no more cool missions to go to." Bart joked patting him on the back."

Clark smiled as he noticed Chloe and Lana were waiting for their turn. He smiled as Chloe and Lana wraps their arms around him. Lois scowls at her cousin and Lana. "Don't ever do that to us again." Chloe spoke.

"I won't…ever." Clark smiled.

"Don't' get to comfortable there Clark." Lois teased.

"Do I sense jealously lane." Clark teased.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Me jealously no…because I know Clark Kent is the most honest person I know." Clark smirked as Chloe and Lana let him go moments later. He was startled as Lois points a finger at him. "Just because you went out all big and mainly don't mean you have to put yourself in harm's way." Lois spoke.

Clark grins. "I promise I won't make that mistake."

"I'll make sure he keeps his word." A voice boomed startling them all.

"Jor-el." Clark spoke knowing it was the computer but at times he wished it was his real father like the one he seen when he died.

"Since you have disobeyed me once again your powers are gone and will not be restored until I know you're responsible for them." Jor-el spoke.

Jonathan and Martha sighed not liking that idea. Clark was at his weakest now with powerful people after him. He needed his power to at least to protect himself. "Clark needs his power to protect himself. He's in danger." Jonathan spoke.

"I can assure Jonathan Kent that Kal-el will receive his powers back when he learns his lesson. Lois Lane will keep him safe until then." Jor-el spoke.

"Me…how can I keep them safe?" Lois spoke surprised.

"You have all the powers of the yellow-sun just as Kal-el did. I gave you the powers before you saved Kal-el. That is why you were able to fly here." Jor-el spoke.

"Fly." Clark looked at Lois. "You flew me here…how is she able to fly and I'm not." Clark scowled not happy about this turn of events.

"Because girls grow up faster than boys." Lois teased. She then realized how much fun this was going to be. She was the hero and Clark was the damsel in distress. This was going to be fun even know Clark didn't look pleased with the idea.

"Because Lois has nothing holding her back and nothing to fear." Jor-el spoke.

"How about the ship…I activated it. Where is it now?' Clark asked.

"The ship is fine and is where it should be.." Jor-el spoke.

"How about Lionel and General Lane?" Clark asked.

"Lionel will not be a problem yet as for General Lane he is being taken care of." Jor-el spoke.

Lois stood up as she didn't' like the sound of that. "What do you mean being taken care of…where is my father?" Lois spoke.

"I do not wish to harm your father Miss Lane. I only wish to speak with him." Jor-el spoke.

"To speak to my father, a four star general…good luck with that." Lois spoke.

"Your father is in a containment area until he wakes up." Jor-el spoke.

"How did he fell asleep?" Lois spoke hastily.

Jor-el was slightly annoyed. "Your father past out on his way here Lois Lane."

"And that makes me feel so much better." Lois remarked. She waited but Jor-el wasn't speaking to her. Damn him. "Fine I'll find him myself."

Lois." Clark watched her walk away and out into the fortress. Clark stopped until he found himself shivering from the cold. He couldn't believe how he was actually affected by the weather.

Later that day he noticed Lex is standing next to the door like he is trying to make a decision on something. "Lex."

"Hi Clark…how are you feeling?" Lex spoke glancing at him.

"I'm ok." There was silence for a moment when Clark glanced at Lex. "I heard what Jor-el said to you…in the fortress." He said.

"What do you mean?" Lex spoke.

"I heard Jor-el said your destiny has changed and you could change for the better." Clark said.

"How did you hear that…I thought you…?"

"I was a ghost or…what I think it was. It doesn't matter now." Clark spoke.

"You mean you…died." Lex spoke surprised.

"It was only for a moment." Clark said.

"A moment." Lex rolled his eyes knowing Clark thought it was nothing but dying and coming back to life didn't happen on this planet much.

"What Jor-el said will not happen. I promise myself…that I would not turn out to be a monster like my father…I can't." Lex said.

"You won't." Clark smiled. "I have faith you can get thought this."

"Let's hope that is true." Lex mumbled. "So what was it like being a…ghost?"

"Something I don't want to experience again…but one good thing came out of it." Clark spoke smiling

"What was that?" Lex asked.

"I got to see my…real father for the first time."

"Wow…So Jor-el is your biological father…that must have been an experience." Lex spoke.

"Ya…it really was." Clark and Lex rambled on for a couple hours as they didn't notice an irritated Lois nearby listing to their conversation.

Lois walked up to them and glared at Clark. "Sorry to interrupt your buddy chat but we need to talk Clark."

"Did you find your father?" Lex asked.

"Yes. he's fine and relaxing in the living room. Not to mention Jor-el seemed to enlighten him on you and where you're from Clark. So my father is not happy to find out my boyfriend is from another planet so it's best to dodge him for now.

"Great." Clark mumbled.

""Where you're from? Is he at least on our side." Lex asked.

"Well he'll have to because Jor-el is not sending him back until he comes to terms of dealing with it." Lois spoke annoyed. "Besides that Martha, Chloe and Lana are trying to keep him busy while Bart annoys him. Jonathan just keeps shooting daggers at him. It's a wander no one killed him yet." Lois joked.

"Lois."

"No time to complain Smallville you and me need to talk pronto." Lois took Clark's hand and pulled him into the small bedroom on the left. Clark sighed wandering out of all the odds why did he had to be the damsel in distress.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me all this time you been friends with him and knew what he was." General Lane spoke staring at his Niece.<p>

"I just found out a year ago and yes he's been my friend ever since. He's a nice boy and wouldn't harm anyone Uncle Sam." Chloe spoke glaring at her uncle when she suddenly heard a chuckle.

"I want you for the US Army." Bart spoke pointing a finger at General Lane. He softly laughed and sat on the couch. "I bet you got teased when you were a kid."

General Lane glared at the boy annoyed. "Is he another friend of yours?"

"Yes, don't mind Bart he just likes to joke around." Chloe spoke as she glared at Bart.

"I can tell." He mumbled. He walked to the kitchen when he heard yelling in the room near them. It sounded like Lois. He didn't even have to lean against the door way to hear his daughter give Clark a full lecture.

"_It doesn't matter Clark…you know I can take care of myself and you still treat me like I'm going to break." Lois shouted._

"_I do not Lois…I just worry about you that's all…I can't help it." Clark spoke._

"_Then why did you not tell me you…died." Lois spoke._

"_I knew you would be upset and I didn't' want anyone else to know because I knew they would worry about ne."All that matters now is I'm here and never leaving you again." Clark spoke cupping her cheek._

"_You better promise me that Smallville or I will bring you back from heaven if I had too." Lois spoke taking his jaw by her hand and gently kissing him._

"_I have no doubt you would. "I guess we both have some issues to work out."_

_Lois sighed. "You mean manly issues." She smirked._

"_What's that suppose to mean." Clark spoke._

"_I know you're upset because I can fly and you can't." Lois spoke._

"_I am not upset." Clark spoke crossing his arms._

"_Sure you're not." Lois spoke taking a step towards him and smirked. _

General Lane sighed slightly annoyed as he walked out and into the dining room to get some peace and quiet when he noticed Lex Luthor was standing there. "Well, what a surprise Lex Luthor.

"I would say the same about you but under the circumstances we seemed to not be on the same team." Lex spoke.

"I seem to think different since the Luthor's are known to switch sides to get what they want." General Lane spoke.

"I am not my father General Lane and I intend to proof it." Lex spoke.

"Really and do tell how are you going to do that?" General lane spoke.

"Because even know Lionel is my father I intend that I'm nothing like him by telling you he's been playing you along." Lex spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"My security recorded this one day before he contacted you. Lex took his Iphone out of his coat pocket, pressed a few buttons and pressed play. _"I want Clark monitored and followed at all times and make sure to place the Meteor rocks where he can't see them. I don't want him to know that we are on to him. Make sure to have Lois lane monitored too. I don't want anything going wrong with this operation." Lionel spoke._

That sneering bastard. He knew not to trust Lionel but he never thought he would have his daughter spied on. To make it worse he now knew for a fact Lionel did have his daughter infected with Red-K on purpose so he could help him get rid of Clark. Bastard. "We have been watching him for awhile now but we have no proof yet to convict him. How do I know this is true what you're telling me?"

"Because once I get back to civilization I'll make sure you have all the footage and proof you need to put Lionel behind bars." Lex Spoke.

"Your actually turn your father in and toss the keys away." General Lane spoke.

"He's done more destruction to my family and everyone else that you don't even know about. I want a new start…away from his shadow." Lex spoke.

"Well I hope for you sake you can change it but don't take me for a fool Lex. If I find out your lying you're going to jail just as your father is." General lane said.

"Believe me I wish I was but…I'm not" Lex Spoke.

"Let's hope you keep your word." General lane spoke as he watched Lex walk away and walk to the kitchen. For their sake he hoped Lex was right because he knew what Lionel is capable of. And he knew for a fact Lionel would kill anyone that crossed him.

Moments later he heard what sound like a crash that came from the living room. General Lane sighed and walked into the living room to see Lois chasing Clark but he didn't get far.

"CLARK!" Lois yelled as she bolted out of the bedroom and chased him into the living room. Clark ran into her as she appeared in front of him. Lois took his hand as he struggled to get away.

"But Lois…"

"Stop pouting…and get over here." Lois spoke pulling him to the couch. "Now stay here while I get…" Lois looked to the right to see her father walk in. "Daddy you're just in time."

"Lois." General lane looked up startled to see his daughter right in front of him when a second ago she was over by the couch. He frowned when he seen Clark. He was even more surprised when Lois literary pulled him to couch. He knew for a fact with a man his weight there was no way she could drag him over if she didn't have those damn powers that she had somehow gotten from Clark. That was another question that he was confused about. If she was infected by Kryptonite it should of past by now. "Lois what are you doing."

"Not now daddy, we are having a family meeting so sit and make yourself at home." Lois spoke glaring at her father who sat on the other side of the couch opposite from Clark.

"Lois…I don't think this is a good idea." Clark mumbled.

"I think this is a great idea because for once I have the power to make you two listen to me for once." Lois spoke scowling at the both of them.

General lane sighs softly irritated. "Lois…I understand what you're trying to do but..."

"No buts…just listen. I know you don't like Clark because he's not from this planet but that doesn't mean he is different. He is just like everyone else in the world and I love him and you can't change that." Lois spoke.

General lane knew there was no use of arguing especially when she has super powers. "Why don't you tell me how you got this power?"

"My abilities…well from Jor-el. He gave me them just for the time being." Lois spoke.

"For the time being." General lane eyes rose up.

"Until clarkie can learn his lesson of…responsibly." She joked.

Clark smirked and had a devious thought. "I'm certain she has her fair share of responsibilities like placing red kryptonite in my shirt."

Lois scowled at him. "Well at least I don't end of naked like you do most of the time."

Clark frowned at her. "Well if someone would keep the rocks away then maybe I wouldn't lose my decentness all the time."

""Now wait a minute this is not my fault Smallville. You're the one with the super…

"Why don't we share some of your little 'mental' problems? Like the time you locked me in the bathroom and…"

"Don't even go there." Lois scowled glaring at Clark.

General lane couldn't believe his daughter and the boy were fighting like married couples. When did this happen. He smirked a little as he looked at the teens that bickered back and forth. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but Lois…I think you two are the perfect pair." He then stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Lois watched him leave surprised. "Well I think were making some progress. Clark rolled his eyes.

Chloe and Bart walked in at that moment and wandered what was with all the noise. "What's with all the noise guys? You're not having sex are you?" Bart joked.

Clark frowned at him. Lois rolled her eyes. "Does it look like we are?"

"Opp's I forgot there are no earthquakes yet." Bart chuckled as he made his way to them.

Clarks face turned beat red and glared at Lois.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell him…Chloe." Lois scowled at her cousin.

"I'm sorry…he kind of figured it out." Chloe snickered a little.

"Don't worry…your secret is safe with me." Bart spoke still smirking at the two.

"If it's not safe I'll hang you on the moon Shorty." Lois spoke scowling at him.

"You can't fly." Bart joked.

"You want to make a bet on that short stuff."

"Bart...I wouldn't do that if I would you." Clark said.

"Oh please like..Ahh." Bart panicked as he was suddenly hanged upside down. He looked up to see Lois floating by the ceiling and hanging him by his foot. "Do you think I'm joking?" Lois spoke.

"I'm sorry..would you please put me down."

Clark smirked at Lois that lowered Bart to the ground and dropped him. "Hay."

"You said you wanted back on the ground." Lois smirked.

Chloe sighed softly while Clark looked annoyed that Lois could fly still and he couldn't. Lois noticed the look. "Clark no brooding."

"I'm not brooding."

"Sure you're not." Lois spoke. "Now where are we? Oh that's right story time." Lois spoke.

"Story time!" Clark glanced at her suspiciously.

"We were talking about the time…we first met."Lois smirked at him.

"No we were not." Clark spoke hoping she didn't tell his friends that she met him in a corn field naked. Oh god this couldn't be happening to him. Chloe would never let this one go.

"This sound interesting."Chloe spoke sitting beside Bart suddenly curious.

"Oh yaa it's story time." Bart spoke smirking like a little kid.

Clark sighed annoyed and knew he would have to get Lois back big time for this one.

* * *

><p>An hour later,<p>

General Lane was heading to the main door when Lois intercepts him. "Daddy what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving Lois. I have an army of men that are probably worried and about to start a crisis if I don't get back to the base."

"How do I know if I can trust you with this secret?" She asked.

"Lois…Clark doesn't have these abilities anymore…you do. You're my daughter and I love you. I would never turn you over to the government Lois…I can't."

"And Clark?" Lois stood there waiting for an answer."

No…you love him and I can't take him away because I know it would hurt you."

"But you did hurt him…he died and…"Lois took a deep breath and wiped a tear from her face.

"I didn't order it Lois. There was a soldier there and he was not thinking clearly. Apparently after running some checks on the man I found out he was working for Lionel Luthor. I'm not sure what Lionel was trying to gain but it doesn't matter now. I have all the information I need to place him behind bars for a very long time.

"Wait a minute. You had been trying to get dirt on Lionel Luthor for months…why." Lois asked surprised.

"Because I know what he is doing Lois? The government has been watching him for years. He's been involved with some dangerous deals and crimes in the past years. But mostly he's been intoxicating the land with meteor rock."

"When did you find out about Clark?" Lois asked.

"I found out when Lionel send me the email. I had my suspension but never guess he was...Not from around here." General lane spoke. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Sorry is not going to help. How do I know I can trust you again?" Lois asked.

"I'll call off the research." General lane spoke.

Lois glared at her father as she thought about it for a moment. "Promise me!"

General lane sighed softly. "I promise to destroy everything we found out about Clark if you promise to have Jor-el take your abilities away."

"Why? it doesn't matter if I have them or not." Lois spoke.

"Jor-el told me those powers are not made for humans. I will not take a chance of you getting hurt or…worse." Her father said.

Damn Jor-el." Fine…I promise." Lois spoke.

"Lois…I mean it."

"I know you do…I have to go now." Lois spoke.

"I'm sorry Lois."

"I don't think it's me you should apologize too." Lois spoke turning away from him and walking out the door.

General lane sighed as he watched her leave wandering if she would ever forgive him for what he's done.

* * *

><p>Lex was just placing his phone away when Clark walked into the kitchen.<p>

Clark walked over to Lex with a determine look on his face. He thought of living a normal life was fine but he missed his powers and saving people. His powers were never met for humans. He knew it could be dangerous but Jor-el promised him Lois was safe harboring his powers. But as stubborn as he was Clark was not going to take the chance. He knew how to get it back…he just needed to get Lex to help him.

"Lex I need your help." Clark spoke.

"With what?" Lex spoke.

"I think your father has something of mine and I need it back. Is there a way you can get me to the mansion?" Clark spoke.

"Are you crazy…there is no way I'm taking you…

"Lex it's important please." Clark spoke.

Lex sighed. "Only if we can get out of here."

Clark smiled as he made his way outside and to the fortress. "He glanced around and called for Jor-el. "He just hoped Jor-el would answer him.

Lois was not in a happy mood once she found out Clark was gone. She sighed irritated as she let the rest of the gang know what happen only to find Lex and General Lane was gone too.

Moments later after Lois bickering Jor-el sends Jonathan, Martha, Lana, Chloe and Bart back to the Farm house.

Lois then rushes off to Luthor Mansion hoping and praying she'll find Clark in time before he gets in trouble or worse.

Lois quickly runs in and finds Lex and General Lane looking at the monitor screen. "Daddy what are you doing and where's Clark?"

"Lex is showing me the information on Lionel. Apparently he has been laundering money and hiring people to do his dirty work." General Lane spoke.

"Clark's moping around. No need to get hostile." Lex tampered.

Lois glared at him annoyed. "Any luck on a witness."

"Most people he hired are gone or disappeared. Except for a girl by the name of Mandy Cruz. She works at a local strip-joint. She's been working with the FBI for awhile now undercover to find more information about Lionel project called 33.1.

"What's project 33.1?" Lois asked.

"Project 33.1 was to capture meteor infected people and turn them into soldiers." Lex spoke.

"And he was apparently trying to get the U.S government to fund him." General Lane spoke.

"I knew it. That's why he wanted Clark." Lois spoke."We have to find this girl to put Lionel away for good."

"Yes but it might not be easy. Lionel has people watching the place."

"Well we can't do just nothing daddy. We have to do something." Lois spoke.

"I already did Lois. I have my two of my best men going in undercover to get Mandy out of there. As for the project "The traveler" It's closed for good. But I can't promise you anything about meteor infected people. If they get out of hand and try to take the law in their own hand the government will step in. I have no control over that."

Lois sighed softly. "I understand but no one knows about Clark except you and Wes…correct?"

"The man I shot went into a coma and the doctor that was assigned to Clark is a man you can trust. He will not tell anyone." General Lane spoke.

Lois didn't say anything except praying that her father was right. Because if anyone came after her man again she would make them pay dearly.

She was starting to get bored when she heard a thump of someone falling. Lois ran into the room to see Clark on the floor with a masked person dressed in black holding a kryptonite gun on him. Lois ran to the person and tackled them. She could tell it was a woman by the muttered sneer. She tossed the gun to side and was prepared to pull the mask off when the women suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"You're not the only one with tricks up their sleeves." Lois turned and began to chase her when the lady disappeared suddenly. "Coward." Lois sneered and turned running to Clark. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Clark stood up and looked around. "She must be meteor infected. I didn't expect Lionel to hired one of them."

"You think Lionel sent her after us." Lois spoke.

"No I think he sent her here to stop me from taking something." Clark spoke walking to the vault that was behind the bookcase.

"How did you know that was there?" Lois asked.

"I seen it before the last time I was here." Clark spoke. "Would you do the honor's miss Lane?"

Lois glanced at him then the metal door. She smirked then walked over to the door grabbing it by the handle then pulled. Clark backed away as it fell backwards with a loud boom. "Good one Lois."

"Sorry." Lois spoke hoping she didn't break the floor.

Clark walked in and looked around at the different artifacts around him. "Can you give me a hand here?"

"What are we looking for exactly?" Lois spoke looking around,

"A blue crystal." Clark said glancing at her.

How am I supposed to find…" Lois eyes widen as she remembered one of Clark's powers was x-ray. She smirked and turned towards him. She concentrated and there it was. Clark was standing there in all his naked glory. "Did I tell you how sexy you are Clark Kent."

Clark Kent looked at her then smirked. He knew she was using her powers on him. He turned her around and pressed her back against him. "Did I ever tell you using your powers for temptation is bad." He spoke whispering in her ear.

Lois turned and grabbed him by his shirt. She pulled him forward and kissed him. "I'm not the only one that tried that." She poked him playfully on the chest.

"Do you see the crystal?" Clark asked taking her hand and kissing her.

Lois smiled looked around and spotted a black box. She walked over and opens it. Clark walked over and smiled knowing that was it. "I knew you could do it miss Lane."

Lois smiled as she walked out of the vault. "There is a way to turn this X-ray vision off right...Because I defiantly don't want to see Lex in all his naked glory."

Clark chuckled. "Come on we can go to the farm so you I can teach how to control that unique ability of yours." Lois smiled as she followed him out. Before he could reach the main door Lois grabbed his hand, rushed out of the door and into the sky.

* * *

><p>In a private housing Lionel Luthor watched on camera of what happen at the Luthor estate. He knew his son was helping General lane to get dirt on him. He heard every single damn thing that was going on. He couldn't believe it when he first found out. His own flesh and blood betraying him for what…a better life.<p>

He hissed in anger and picked up the cell phone that lay on his desk.

I have a job for you to do and you better make sure you get this job right. I want you to kill General Lane and anyone that gets in the way. The faster it's done the faster your receive your money.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. As always thinks for all the reviews and I hope to hear some of your comments. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Caught with Consequence**- Chapter 13 Epilogue

**Characters; **Lois / Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Lana, Chloe, General Lane, Bart, Lex

**Guest star**- Lionel

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Has been Beta

**Rating: **M

**Dialogue from**: Exposed Season 5

* * *

><p>Sighing, Lois looked back over to Clark irritated. "I know you're irritated but I can do this Smallville. I'm strong as your… steel body." She joked only to see him scowl. "Ok I'm sorry but everything will be ok."<p>

"How are things going to be ok?" Clark asked crossing his arms.

"You think of a way to get on Jor-el best behavior and I Lois Lane will find the witness." Lois spoke.

Clark shook his head wandering if there was a way to change Lois mind about finding the witness because for some reason he had a bad feeling about this. He then wandered if her having kryptonian powers will have the same effect on him if he slept with her. He grinned at the thought and the idea going through his head. Seduce Lois lane before the end of the day. This could be a challenge after all she was one that always tried to seduce him first. He turned and grinned at her.

Lois blew out a tired breath and her shoulders slumped as they walked towards the house.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" he whispered leaning his head to her neck and wrapping a hand around her hig that stopped her in her tracks. Lois turned around and glared at him. "What are you doing Smallville?' Lois spoke tracing a finger on his chest.

"Nothing. I just miss you." Clark smiled planting a hard kiss on her lips.

Lois moaned slightly and pulled him forward. She knew what he was doing and it wasn't going to work. She gently traced her hand down until she got to the goal where Clark jumped started as her hand reached for his boxers. She pulled back at the last minute leaving Clark glaring at her. "I like frisky Clark, but I know what you are doing Smallville and it's not going to work." She whispered pointing a finger at him.

"Doing what?" Clark spoke glaring angrily at her because now he had a hard on.

Lois sighed and turned back walking to the door when Clark glared at her annoyed. He steps in front of her blocking her path. "After you… princess."

Lois clenched her jaw. "Princess? Are you saying I'm spoiled or something because if so I'm going to kick you're…?" She stopped in mid step, and mid sentence, when she walked into the house and saw who was standing in the living room with Clark's parents. "Daddy?" she looked around noticing the house looked the same. She was surprised his men didn't trash the house when they barged in.

General Lane turned towards the door along with the Kent's. "Hello Lo… Clark."

In the past Clark would have been nervous around the general. Now all he felt was someone he didn't trust to be around with or his family. "General."

The General stared his daughter down. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Lois asked noticing a look in his eyes she only seen once when her mother died. "What's wrong?"

"It's your sister."

"Lucy. What happened." She asked afraid to even ask.

"Lucy went missing from school a day ago. There are witnesses saying she was kidnapped." General lane spoke

"What do you mean kidnapped." Lois spoke worried.

"I had people watching her at times. One of the men that I hired got the license plate of the person that took her…

"Let me guess…Lionel." Lois hissed crossing her arms.

"Yes." He glared disappointed with himself and pissed. "I already place a warrant for his arrest."

"Do you have proof?" Lois asked.

"No…not yet…but I'm sure as hell not going to let him get away with this." General lane spoke.

"Even know we have our differences of what you did…I don't wish anything to happen to your daughter. I hope you find her." Jonathan said.

"Thank you." General lane spoke.

Clark sighed softly as he noticed a look in Lois eyes. She was blaming herself "Lois, this is not your fault."

"No…this is your fault." Lois pointed a finger at her father not very happy. "If you never took Lionel's offer and went after Clark then all of this would have been..,"Lois stopped as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Lois…I'm…

"No don't." Lois scowled at her father.

Clark laid a gentle hand on Lois shoulder as she turned towards him but she wasn't staring at him. She was staring outside into space and he knew she was going to leave. And that was what he was afraid of. Lionel knew he had powers and probably was using Lucy to leer him to a trap. "Lois..I know what you're thinking but if Lionel has Lucy he's using her as bait. He wants us to go there so he could capture you." Clark pleaded.

"I can't just stay here and let that bastard hurt my sister…I have to go."Lois moved away but Clark pulled her back. "Lois please." Clark spoke holding her arm.

"I'm sorry." Lois gently pulled him away and flew out the door and into the sky.

Clark chased her but it was too late. Lois was already miles away in the sky. "Lois."

General Lane was right behind him still trying to get use to the idea his daughter can fly. "Just standing here brooding is not going to help." He glared at Clark. "I'm going back to the base to get reinforcements.

"Reinforcements." Jonathan stepped outside and glared at general lane.

"I have an idea where Lucy might be and it's official military business so I hope you can keep your son out of danger until I can get this straighten out." General lane spoke.

Clark scowled at him. "I'm not staying here and do nothing while…

"Lois already hates me for what I did…I will not have you risking your life while I promised Lois to keep you safe." General Lane spoke.

"You promised to keep me safe…that's funny coming from the man that captured me." Clark said angrily.

"Clark." Jonathan glared at his son.

"I understand why you don't like me Clark…and I'm trying to fix what I did…

"There is no way to fix what you done." Jonathon spoke hastily. "Clark…why don't you help your mother out in the kitchen."

"But…dad." Clark scowled at him.

"Clark…go." Jonathon watched Clark stood there for a second before his son walked in the house. He then glared at General Lane.

"I don't know what you promised your daughter but I and you both know that you don't like my son still. Whatever you decide in the near future think about what your daughter wants instead of what the U.S government would want. Because if I was in your shoes my family would always come first before anything else." Jonathon spoke.

General lane glared at him and was surprised by Mr. Kent's comment. He knew Jonathan had guts but didn't realize how much of a family man he really was. "I appreciate your concern Mr. Kent and I know there is no way to fix the damage that is done. But maybe in time were learn from our mistakes."

"You mean your mistakes…for your sake I hope you do." Jonathan didn't even say another word. He just turned around and shut the door on the general's face. After what he did to his son he was surprised he didn't punch the general out.

* * *

><p>Lois finally finished and took a deep breath of the news that overwhelmed her. She was sitting on the couch in Chloe's house. She told Chloe and Lana what happen. She was in a mess and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't have Clark in the way because she was afraid of losing him again and she couldn't bare for that to happen again.<p>

"What am I going to do guys?" Lois spoke sadly. "Either choice I'm going to end up with a green rock in my chest or used as a test subject for the rest of my life."

"Or you could safe you sister and it might not be a trap." Chloe spoke noticing a glare from Lois. "Ok I agree anything involving with Lionel Luthor usually means trouble but that doesn't mean we can try to outwit him."

"Outwit…a Luthor?" Lana glared at them knowing that wasn't possible. One time she tried to lock Lex into the dining room but that didn't work out because he knew what she was trying to do.

Chloe was stunned if general lane was right and she had no doubt that Lucy could be in some real danger. "How about the lady that attacked Clark. Did you guys find out anything?"Lana asked.

"The only thing I could see was a tattoo on the girl's neck. It was in shape of some sort of V." Lois spoke.

Chloe thought about it and wandered for a moment. She turned on her computer and quickly hacked into the Luthor corp. security camera's. She found the picture of the attacker and got a good picture of the tattoo. "Those symbols looks familiar." Chloe looked on line and found what she looking for.

"It seems that the lady has another side job on the side." Chloe smiled and printed out a map of a Club called Wind-gate."

"A club…just my luck." Lois smiled wandering if she should wear that new dress she bought. "Ok if we're going to do this right then we should dress for it." Lois smirked while Lana scowled.

Chloe just shook her head and hoped they would find the witness and not fall into some crazy trap again.

* * *

><p>"Did you find anything yet?" Clark asked as he glanced at Lex that was on the computer.<p>

"No you asked me that ten times so far." Lex spoke.

"I can't help it…I'm worried about Lois." Clark spoke.

"Is that why you snuck out of your window and took your fathers truck." Lex chuckled.

"My father doesn't understand, the faster we get out of here the faster we can find them and hopefully we won't get caught by my father." Clark spoke.

"I'm sure I can handle your father's lectures." Lex spoke. "Beside I thank I know where this witness is." Lex spoke standing up.

"Where?" Clark asked.

"Wind-gate…it's a private strip club?" Lex smirked as Clark's blushed face.

"Come on Clark you can't tell me you haven't been to one." Lex spoke grabbing his keys.

Clark scowled at him. "Ah..Maybe."

Lex softly chuckled. "Well this should be fun." He mumbled. "I don't think the flannel would fit for the place were going through.

Clark sighed annoyed. "Then you don't happen to have extra…

"In the closest, the room to the left." Lex smiled as Clark came back moments later.

Clark fixed his tie and took a look at the Armani suit he wear. It was black and the dress shirt was black underneath. A few buttons were open revealing his chest. He was planning on placing a tie on but he never learned to tie one so he said forget it. He was too worried about Lois to even care what he really looked like. He glanced at Lex that smirked. "I know your loving this Lex, so don't even say it." Clark spoke.

"I'm not saying nothing except…it's about time you got a new wardrobe."

Clark frowned at him. "Do you have directions?"

"I know where it is…I went there a couple times." Lex smiled and shrugged his shoulder.

Clark followed him out and wandered why he had a bad feeling about this also.

* * *

><p>Lois, Lana and Chloe got out of the car and walked towards the building feeling slightly nervous. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Lana asked fiddling with the dress she wearied. She was slightly not comfortable going into a strip club dressed in this short blue dress that hanged off one of her shoulders and had a big split that reached her thigh. She just hoped this was over soon.<p>

"Let's just hope we find that witness or Clark's life will never be the same." Lois spoke

"All I got to say is if we get in trouble, I'll blame it on you." Chloe spoke glaring at her cousin.

"Why would we get in trouble...It's just a club." Lois spoke as she scowled at the heels she wearied. They were high and hurting her feet already. She should have worn her other heels. The only other thing that bugged her was the dressed that was short and had a big slit up to her thigh. It was blue with black sequence lines on the bustier top that seem to show how perfect her curves really were. She just wasn't happy that there would be strange men gawking at her.

Chloe scowled slightly. "It's not exactly… just a club."

"What do you mean?" Lana asked.

"I did some research…Ah it's a strip club." Chloe mumbled.

"Great." Lois rolled her eyes. "All I got to say if anyone tries to grope me they're going to have some busted teeth.

Lana sighed not liking this idea. They walked towards the building with the big Neon Sign. "You know we are underage and if we get caught…

"Please…they have to actually catch us first." Lois snickered. "Besides it looks like we found the right place.

Lana sighed as Chloe walked up to the man at the front door. "Hi!"

"Sorry, girls. But this is a private club, so I'm afraid this is as much of the place as you're going to see." The bouncer spoke.

The girls sighed irritated as they went around the back side of the building. Lois smirked as she pointed to a side door. "Come on we need to find this witness...Wants her name..Nanny." Lois spoke.

"Mandy Cruz." Chloe spoke rolling her eyes.

"What-ever." Lois started heading to the door when it opened. A man in his mid thirties stepped out dressed in an Armani suit. "Are you ladies lost?"

Lana glared at the man annoyed. "Um, we were just looking for, uh...

"Don't be shy. They're here to dance." Chloe smirked not knowing what else to say. To say the least Lois and Lana glared at her.

"Are you the replacements Rocco sent over?" The man asked.

"Yeah, uh, he really hated to see them to go." Chloe stuttered.

The man glared at them. "Take your clothes off. Let's see what you got."

As the man left to go inside the building, Lana and Lois glared at Chloe not very happy.

* * *

><p>The Owner glanced at the young man that walked to the door then to the man behind him. "Mr. Luthor it's good to see you again. Will you be joining us?" The owner said.<p>

"I will have the usual spot for my friend and me." Lex spoke. Clark sighed softly as he followed Lex. He looked around the place. The club was filled with over rich people and women that wearied very little clothes. Which was a bad thing because he was distracted as one lady glanced at him? Blonde hair and was in her mid twenties. Clark looked away quickly and walked towards Lex. He sat down beside him and was glad for once he didn't have his heat vision.

"How are we going to find this girl named Mandy?" Clark spoke looking around.

"She used to be a bar tender but I'm thinking she's a dancer now." Lex spoke.

Clark was about to say something when a girl with blonde hair in her late twenties walked toward their table. "Hey, handsome. What can I get for you two?"

Lex smiled looking the girl over. "A beer would be fine."

Clark was lost on the sight of the top that barely held her breast "I'll have a coke... ...s-straight up on the rocks." The waitress glances at Clark strangely then walks away.

"Nice way to get distracted huh." Lex smirked at Clark.

"I wasn't…distracted." Clark mumbled.

"Sure you wasn't…Good thing Lois isn't here" Lex spoke.

That was one thing they agreed on but he wandered what he felt for Lana. He knew Lex liked her but wandered if he was pursuing her. "Do you like Lana?" Clark asked.

"Why do you ask?" Lex spoke.

"I seen the way you look at her.?" Clark asked.

"She is a beautiful girl Clark and I liked her for awhile now…I just never persuaded it thinking it would ruin our friendship." Lex spoke.

"Me and Lana are just friends Lex. Our relationship ended months ago when she decided to date Jason. It's not going to ruin our friendship." Clark spoke.

Lex smiled a little. "It's still hard to believe you're in love with the girl that you use to despise."

"Ya life can take you on different turn even if it's not easy." Clark asked.

* * *

><p>"Are you two almost done? You two didn't have that much to put on." Chloe spoke.<p>

"You know, remind me when all this is over to never ever ask a favor of you again." Lois scowled.

"This isn't about me. This about getting to the truth and finding that witness." Chloe spoke.

"Yeah, well if anybody starts feeling me up their going to get more than just a black eye." Lois spoke placing the two pieces on.

Lana sighed softly as she placed what looked like a bikini on. She stepped out of the booth. "Well? What do you think...Lana get out here?" Lois leered in her booth to see Lana with arms crossed glaring at her. "Stop pouting and come on." Lois grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the booth.

Chloe stared at them in surprise. "All I can say is... God bless America."

"I really don't like this idea." Lana spoke.

"Uh, on second thought –I agree with Lana." Lois spoke as she glared at the stage behind the curtain.

"Thinking - bad. Dancing - good. Just ask Mr. Shoot-first, think-later over there. Now, I need you two to dig deep down and find your inner Demi Moore." Chloe spoke trying to cheer them up.

Lois sighs miserably trying to at least not to think about how embarrassing this is going to be. "Yeah sure, since I'll be out there making a fool of myself, you can find some way to find this witness." She spoke.

Lana just glared at the stage curtain knowing she will never go with Chloe again on another trip.

* * *

><p>Lex looked at the rodeo girl on the pole as he glanced at Clark that was dazing. He chuckled softly. Soon the performance was over as the announcer came on.<p>

"Gentlemen, let's give Carolyn a nice au revoir. And now making their first Wind-gate appearance, welcome to the stage, all-American girls Amber Waves and Tina Zanes!"

Clark glanced at the stage with the two poles. He took a sip of his drink when he seen two familiar bodies walk on the stage. No it can't be. The girl with the sailor outfit took the hat off then tossed the glasses to the side making him choke on his drink. "Lois." Then he noticed the one on the other side was Lana.

Lex was as shocked as Clark, but was even more stunned that Lana was on the left stage wearing a sexy sailor uniform also. His mouth was open for a moment and closed.

"What are they doing?" Clark spoke still surprised

"You mean what the hell their doing." Lex spoke not liking that Lana was dancing and stripping in front of these strangers. But the funny thing was Lana did a perfect job doing the routine. Lois on the other hand was nervous. Thank goodness they left some clothes on. "It seems Lois needs some Lessons maybe Lana can give her some pointers" Lex joked.

Clark frowned at him annoyed. He glanced back at Lois and Lana trying hard not to blush at the way they were dancing. A few moments later they were done and he was happy that it was over. He was having a major hard on and it didn't help when Lois and Lana walked over to their table.

Lois glared at Smallville annoyed wandering what the hell he was doing at a strip bar with Lex. Oh that's right their friends again. She was still trying to get use to that idea. She noticed the look the manager was giving her and hoped Chloe was finding some information fast. She smirked at Clark as she went straight towards him and sat in his lap wrapping an arm around his neck. "Don't ask…Chloe brought us here to investigate and got us in this mess." She mumbled. "Why are you here?"

"Same reason you're here." Lex spoke pulling Lana towards him and smiled when he seen the surprise look on her face. "I never expect you would go with this type of plan." He spoke smiling at her.

"Blame it on Chloe but don't get yourself to comfortable Lex." Lana joked.

Clark was too distracted when he heard Lois mumbled something. "What?"

"Wow super hearing comes in handy." Lois spoke then she scowled as she heard a man talk about selling her. Bastard. She was about to get up and show him a thing or two when she heard them talk about a girl named Mandy.

"_Did you take care of Miss Cruz." A guy mumbled._

"_My men found her on the outskirts of town, she's in the back." One man said._

"_You were supposed to dispose of her quick." The man sighed irritated. "Get rid of her and make sure no one finds the body."_

"Mandy is here." Lois whispered snapping Clark out of his daydream. "They're going to kill her…I have to go."

Lois was about to leave when Clark pulled her forward. "Lois I'm going with you."

Lois didn't even have time to respond when the main door bust open as the room filled with police. "Everybody freeze!" In the panic Lois rushed off in a flash to a side door.

"Everybody take it easy! We have a report of minors working and being served in this establishment. We will be interviewing you individually. Please have your I.D.'s ready."

"Shit" Lex whispered as he knew he was going to get busted for having Clark and Lana with him. "We need to get out of here." Lex glanced at Lana taking off his coat and placing it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." Lana glanced at him. "Where?"

He grabbed her hand and started towards the door when a police officer intercepted him.

Maggie a Metropolis P.D glance one look at the man and knew who he was. She smirked at the young girl beside him. "Mr. Luthor what a surprise to see you here and having a minor with you."

"She's a friend…she doesn't work here." Lex spoke.

"She's still a minor Mr. Luthor and I don't need an ID to proof that. Arrest him." Maggie left as he scowled at her. Lana sighed irritated as they were both hand cuffed.

Clark was making his way toward the door that Lois went thought when he was also intercepted by Maggie. "The really wrong time and the really wrong place, kid. You're under arrest."

Not again. He mumbled as he was hand cuffed and taken to the center of the room. "I have a friend here and she's in trouble…I need to find her." Clark spoke.

"Sorry kid but you have to let the police handle it for now." Clark watches her leave as he stood there what seem to be minutes when he realized he was no longer in the same room. He was standing in front of Lois still hand cuffed as she glared at him. She now had on a blue dress over the two piece sailor uniform.

"Even know I love the handcuffs on you but we don't have time for that." Lois spoke breaking the handcuffs off his hand. "I need your help to find Mandy."

"Really…my help." Clark spoke teasing her.

"Yes, I'm trying to use my x-ray vision thingy but it's not working." Lois scowled.

Clark smirked as he noticed a crate behind her. He gently pulled her forward and sat her on the crate.

"We don't have time for this Smallville." Lois scowled

"But you said you want to know the quickest way to get your x-ray vision…right." Clark smirked.

"Fine, but no funny business Smallville. A girl's life might be on the line." Lois spoke.

Clark smiled pulling her forward until her legs were wrapped around his waist. "Then you trust me."

Lois smiled seeing the glint in his eyes. "Of course."

Clark smiled leaning her forward as he kissed her. Her hands moved anxiously across his back, to his shoulder blades and to his vertebrae.

Clark placed soft kisses on her neck,, tasting traces of vanilla and spices. She moaned out in participation as his hand cupped her butt. She whimpered as he leaned closer as she could feel his hard length through her clothes. She trusts her hips forward as he gently trailed a hand towards her neck. "What do you see?" He whispered trailing his mouth to her breast.

Lois moaned as he latched to a nipple. "Oh god…Ah…I don't see nothing." She mumbled biting her lip as she suddenly heard a voice on the other side of the wall. She looked over once again as she could see right thought the wall.

There was a girl tied to a chair with a gun pointing towards her. Lois moaned as Clark rocked forwards. Damn him and damn the guy for pointing a gun at the girl. "Lois pulled herself up a little too quickly when she found herself falling towards the floor with Clark under her. "Oh god are you ok Clark." Lois asked.

Clark smirked. "I'm fine Lois." Lois smirked as she leaned forward to kiss him when the doors open. She quickly pulls her bra and dress back up as a cop stands on the other side glaring at them.

"I'm guessing this is the friend you wanted to find." Maggie spoke glancing at Clark.

Lois stood up and smirked at the cop. "Girlfriend actually." She glared at Clark. Clark stood up embarrassed.

"Well I don't know how the hell you two ended in here but your coming with me." Maggie spoke walking towards the door. She turned back towards the young kids when the girl was gone. "Where did she go?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders hoping he got out of this situation before his parents find him or worse they will have to bail him out of jail.

* * *

><p>Lex looks annoyed as he sits with Lana in a jail cell. Lana was just glad she was able to get her dress before they took her to the jail. Beside them was Clark and Chloe and they didn't look pleased.<p>

"Well at least Lois got away." Chloe mumbled.

Clark sighed irritated as the door suddenly opened. "I guess it's your lucky day." Maggie spoke opening the door and stepping into the room.

Chloe looked confused until she seen her who stepped inside. "Uncle Lane."

"Chloe." General lane stepped into the room and looked around noticing Lois was not in here. Figures. "Chloe and Lana you're free to go." He spoke.

Lex knew this was coming. "How about us."

Since this is a military investigation I'm afraid I'll have to take over this case." General lane spoke glancing back at Captain Sawyer.

"What the hell are you talking about? This isn't you're…

"Actually it is my jurisdiction… a young woman that works for the military went undercover a couple months ago and is now missing from the club." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the captain.

Captain sawyer looked it over with irritation. "How's Mr. Luthor and Kent involved." She asked.

"We are not involved in anything." Lex spoke.

"I didn't ask you." Sawyer asked looking back at General Lane.

"They like to stick their nose where it shouldn't belong. In knowing that they will be under house arrest for awhile." General lane spoke.

"Like hell..." Lex spoke.

"I'm doing you a favor Mr. Luthor…don't cross it." General Lane spoke glaring at the boy.

Clark sighed as they were both taken to the back entrance of the police department since there was a line of reporters at the front door thanks to Lex. He wasn't sure who told them Lex was here but he knew when he got home he was going to be in some major trouble.

* * *

><p>Lois sighs irritated as she brushes the dust off her dress and looks around of the mess she made. In the center was the girl gagged and blindfolded still tied to the chair? Around her was five men lying on the ground knock out cold and the one in the far corner, probably pissed himself when Lois accidently shot red beams to the now damage phone in his hand. How was she supposed to know when she's mad that fire would come out of her eyes?<p>

She shook her head and walked towards the girl. "It's ok your safe now." Lois quickly untied her arms and feet.

"Oh thank god. Thank you so much." The girl spoke standing up and giving her a hug.

Lois tensed and pulled her back slightly. "Are you Mandy?" she asked.

"Yes." She spoke.

Lois tensed again wandering why she had the suspicion that there was something about the girl she didn't like. "Let's get you out of here." Lois spoke starting to head out when the door burst open.

She rolled her eyes at the sight. "Short stuff."

"Hay…is that all you have to say to the man that is helping out." Bart spoke crossing his arms and smiled when he seen the girl beside Lois. Whoever it was wearing a very revealing and tight sexy Spy outfit. It was black fitting her curves to the exact. Not to mention the short skirt and high boots she wearied made it a totally turn on for him.

"Hello sentirá." Bart smiled.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Why don't you take Miss Cruz…to the Farm and I'll meet you there later."

"To the farm." Mandy glanced at her annoyed.

"Please that is better than lying in a ditch with a bullet in your head." Lois spoke annoyed.

Bart annoyed the bickering and placed a gentle hand around Mandy's waist. "Hold on tight."

"What are you…Ah"

Lois chuckled as Bart flashed out the door in a flash. She smirked and as she noticed something on the floor. It was a cell phone. She picked it up and wandered if she could get any information on who these people worked for. She smirked and flashed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hour Later.<strong>

Clark was sitting on the couch irritated as General lane told his parents where he was at. What Lex, Chloe and Lana were doing there also? His father looked disappointed. He sighed softly. "I'm sorry…

"I know you were worried Clark but we were also worried to. You could have told us you were going instead of blazing out of here with my truck." Jonathan spoke.

"You wouldn't understand.

"General lane glared at Jonathan. "I think arguing with Clark would be good for another time. We have to make sure no one knows you're here. In doing so I'm going to have to put Mandy in a safe house until Lionel is found and arrested. For safely reason I think Lex and Clark should be in a safe house until this mess is over with also."

"No way is Clark going with you again." Jonathan spoke.

"I understand your concern but…

"There is no buts…no way is my son going any place with you." Jonathan spoke.

General Lane glared at him while Clark knew he better do something first before his father did something to provoke him more.

"Why don't you let us talk for awhile General lane and I'll let you know." Clark spoke.

"Clark." Jonathan glared at his son.

General Lane sighed. "I need to go to the base anyways so I'll be back in an hour. Agent Cruz and two other cadets will watch over until I get back." He glared at Jonathan for a moment then left out the door.

"Clark…even know you're almost eighteen doesn't mean the decisions you make are always right." Jonathan spoke.

"I'm going to check on mom." Clark mumbled ignoring his father. Jonathan started to follow him when he heard two people falling. He walked in to find Lex on the floor with a dart sticking on his chest. Beside him his mother Martha was also knocked out with a dart in her. Clark looked around but didn't see anyone. "Father."

Jonathan ran over to his wife. "Martha."

"I think she's ok but…whoever is here wanted them knocked out…why."

"Clark stay here." Jonathan stood up and intended to get his gun when he was shot with something.

"Dad." Clark ran to him catching him before he fell to the floor. "Dad." Clark glanced around carefully laying him on the floor. Someone was here but who. He grabbed the gun off the mantle above the door. He then quickly turned around to see Bart there. "Bart what the hell is going on?"

"You need to leave now…all the guards outside are unconscious and I can't find Mandy anyplace." Bart spoke.

"Something is not right." Clark said. He looked around to step into the living room when he heard a gun being cocked. "Down." Bart grabbed Clark and rushed towards the door.

"But my parents..." Clark spoke.

"They're be fine..." Bart pulled Clark along when he was suddenly shot with something. He turned around surprised. "Shit…of all my luck I had to get shot by a…hotty"

Clark turned around as Bart fell to the ground. Clark cocked the gun and pointed it at the person in front of him.

"Hello Clark." Mandy glanced at Clark and smirked as she held the pistol in her hand.

Clark held the gun towards her and was surprised that the girl that Lois saved had another agenda apparently.

* * *

><p>Chloe. Lana and Lois stood by the computer screen. Chloe did some more research on the phone Lois handed her. when she didn't find nothing there she decided to hack into the Lionel's company.<p>

"That's not legal." Lana spoke.

"She does it all the time." Lois smirked.

"I do not…only when I need too." Chloe smirked browsing when she came across something. "I don't think this was an accident that you found Mandy…Lois."

"What do you mean? " Lois spoke.

"Lionel has been funding Miss Cruz for the past six months." Chloe spoke.

Lois felt like her stomach dropped what she heard. Clark oh god he was probably in danger. "Oh god…Smallville. I knew there was something about the girl I didn't like. I have to go." Lois flashed out of the apartment and into the sky.

Lois flew almost breaking sound when she seen the farm below her. She landed near the barn and was happy she changed before coming here. She now had her black wedge boots on with a pair of jeans and white tank that included a black zip up jacket.

She came around the corner and walked into the house. She carefully walked in and towards the kitchen to see familiar three people lying on the floor. She quickly checked on Martha, Jonathan and Lex. It seems they were shot with a dart. Lois stood up determined to find her boyfriend. She walked into the hall to find Bart knocked out beside the door. She walked a little further until she heard noises coming from the basement. It soon filled with a scream.

"Smallville." Lois burst the door open and rushed down the basement. She was running and seen Mandy leering over Clark as she stuck a green dagger in his arm. She quickly tossed the girl to the side. "CLARK."

Lois caught him carrying him out of the dark basement and laying him on the floor. "What the heck is wrong with you? Are you trying to get killed?" Lois cried pulling the dagger out of his arm and wrapping a shirt around the wound on his arm.

"Sorry…" he gasped holding the wound.

"You're going to be ok." Lois spoke noticing he was bleeding more. She tightens the hold when they were blasted in a white light. "What the…" she looked around noticing the area. She was no longer in the Kent's living room, she was at the fortress.

"LOIS LANE…you have completed your first trial."

"Trail…never knew I had to do one."

"Yes…you will have many trials with my son. You are his equal and his soul mate. Are you ready to start your new journey with my son?"

"I am." Lois spoke glancing back at Clark that was starting to fall unconscious.

"Then you are willing to give up your powers to safe him?" Jor-el asked.

Lois sighed softly knowing this was going to happen. "I am."

The next thing Lois noticed was she was blinded by a white light with Clark floating beside her. A minute past when she realizes she was floating. She opened her eyes to see Clark holding her as he softly landed on the ground. "Clark." Lois wrapped her arms around him.

"Lois…I'm ok." He smiled.

Lois smiled then hit him playfully on the arm." Don't ever do that to me again."

Clark laughed. "I won't…promise." He was about to kiss her when Jor-el voice boomed.

"My son…you have accomplished your task well."

Clark took the crystal from his pocket and held it out in his hand. The crystal floated into chamber disappearing. "What does the crystal do?" Clark asked.

"When you're ready to fulfill your destiny and when the world sees you as their savor the crystal will not matter." Jor-el spoke.

Before Clark could say anything else they were blasted in a white light again. Lois sighs as she finds herself on the Living room floor at the Kent's. "Next time to tell your father to toss us slowly back to our homes." Lois mumbled.

"Mandy." Clark stood up just as Mandy shot a real gun at Lois.

Clark quickly ran and caught the bullet in midair before it reached Lois. He grabbed the gun tossing it to the side. He pulled Mandy forward making her fall backwards to the floor.

"Freak…if it wasn't for you the world will be a better place." She hissed at Clark.

Lois stared daggers at her and punched her pulling her up by her jacket. "Don't you dare call my boyfriend a freak? "She spoke pointing a finger at her.

"General Lane's daughter the slut that's dating a freak of nature…I'll say not." Mandy spoke.

"Bitch, You're the one with the gun trying to kill someone." Lois scowled pushing her back.

"Ladies." Clark looked at them annoyed. "Can we get back to why you're trying to kill us?" Clark spoke.

"Because I was hired to, you fool."

"Why…because Lionel told you too?" Lois spoke.

"I don't know who your talking about." Mandy said.

Clark glanced at her and knew who she was. "You're the girl that tried to kill me at the Luthor mansion aren't you." Clark spoke noticing how calm she was which was odd.

Lois grabbed her by her neck when she noticed the tattoo on her neck. "You are the bitch who knocked me down. Tell me what is Lionel planning?"

"You should know his agenda by now. It wasn't that obvious." Mandy teased.

Lois pushed her to the floor." Tell us or I'll break your knee cap."

Clark was surprised by this hostile Lois. She kind of looked hot when she's all pissed off. He heard a sound in a distance. Very familiar voice. He turns towards Lois. "Lois where is your father heading."

"I'm not sure…why?" Lois asked.

"I think I know what Lionel is trying to do." Clark smirks and quickly ties Agent Cruz to a chair. Lois smirked at him. "Show off."

"I need to go." Clark spoke.

"What…what is it Clark." Lois spoke slightly nervous because she knew something was wrong from the look on Clark's face. And she had a bad feeling that her father was in some kind of trouble now.

"Your father." Clark dashes off out the door.

* * *

><p>General Lane sighed softly as he and Lieutenant Keenan walked out of the office. "Finally after all the work I've done to put Lionel Luthor away it's almost accomplished."<p>

"Let's hope he doesn't have people working for him in the government." Wes spoke.

"I highly doubt the judge that I recommended would not want him in jail." General lane spoke. He headed towards his jeep when he heard a whoosh sound and the cock of a gun going off. He turned and stumbled back to see something he never expected.

Clark was standing before him holding a bullet that was an inch from his head. The gun went off again as Clark caught the other bullet. "Go."

Wes Keenan pulled General Lane behind the jeep as he sounded the alarm. "Did I just see what I thought I seen." Wes spoke.

"I never would of believed it if I never seen it." General lane spoke.

Clark quickly dashed off as he seen the sniper up on the hill. He quickly ran towards him knocking the gun out of his hand. Clark sighed quickly tying the guy to the tree as he cursed at him.

Clark smirked as he noticed a group of cadets coming up the hill with guns. He blazed off into the distance.

General lane was nearby and was surprised when he found the shooter. He was Lionel's bodyguard. He smirked as the man was tied to the tree struggling to get free. He softly smiled at the fact that after everything he put Clark thought he saved him. He has a whole new respect for Clark Kent now.

* * *

><p>Hours later after talking with her father Lois finds out her sister was fine and safely at home thank goodness.<p>

She now was cleaning up the barn from her and Clark's last rump in the hay. She can say she misses the power and the way she felt infernal to Clark. It was so funny to see Clark all jealous because she could fly and he couldn't. She would miss it but she knew every time she and Clark had sex she would get his powers for a couple hours any ways. She bet every girl in the world would envy her if they knew only they could be invisible and have great sex for hours. She laughed at the thought of it.

Lois was even more surprised when her father came by earlier and thanked Clark for saving his life. Her father even told him he had more respect for him now and even apologized for what he did. To say the least she is still shocked.

As for Lionel Luthor he was convicted of attempted murder. The D.A gave his body guard a deal if he would help them convict Lionel. Not to mention Miss Cruz even was given a deal if she testified against Lionel. Now Lex owned the Luthorcorp completely and was changing it for the better or at least she hoped so.

More then so she found out recently Lana broke up with Jason and was now going with Lex. She wasn't surprised especially the way she was flirting with Lex at the club.

Moments later Clark came in and watched as Lois was on the floor on her knees fixing a broken piece of wood. It was a hot day and he had a devious grin on his face when he seen the hose and bucket of water. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he turned the hose on her. Lois yelped in surprise. She turned around and ran from him. "Smallville…stop."

"I told you I'd get my revenge, Lois." he said smiling broadly as he chased after her. She glared at him as she quickly grabbed the bucket of water and walked towards him. "Oh no you don't Smallville." She warned.

"I double dare you." He smiled. Lois tossed the bucket of water on him unexpectedly.

"Lois." Clark glared at her and ran to her with soaking arms. Lois eyes widened and ran away but Clark chased her, caught her wrapping an arm around her. "

"Smallville, I'll get you for this." She spoke squirming in his wet arms.

"Sure you will." He teased caring her over to a hay stack when he suddenly tripped. Clark fell landing on his face making Lois land on top of him straddling his back. Lois chuckled at him as she turned him around to see his mud-covered face. She laughed even harder.

Clark scowled pulling her forward into the mud with him. "Oh Smallville that's it." Lois pushed him down as they started wrestling in the mud.

Clark looked up and smiled at her as the water soaked her clothes that cling to her body showing every inch of her perfect curves. He wiped some mudd off her face as he landed a passionate kiss to her lips.

She moaned wrapping an leg around his waist as he pulled her forward. they sat their for a few moments kissing when he pulled back.

"Does this mean we're even?" Clark asked smiling at her.

Lois rolled her eyes. "We will never be even Smallville."

Clark started to sit up when he heard a couple footsteps. He quickly stood up pulling Lois with him when he seen his parents and General Lane.

"Clark, what the hell happen?" Jonathan spoke scowling at their clothes that were covered in mud.

Martha just smirked at them.

General lane sighed not even bothering giving his daughter a lecture. He gave her enough lectures to last her a life time. "Lo."

"Sorry we were just playing…and got carried away." Lois spoke.

"Well you better clean some of that mud off before you come in the house." Martha spoke still smiling at the two.

"We will mom." Clark watched as his parents left as he seen Chloe and Bart walked in. to say the least they will probably never let this go. General lane walked towards him and stayed like he usually does.

"Even know after everything that has happen General lane still intimidated him in a scary way. "Sir."

"Clark…I just wanted to tell you again that I appreciate what you did."

"It's no problem." Clark spoke

"I know i've been hard on you and I'm trying to get use to the fact you are dating my daughter doesn't mean I can put some rules down. "If you hurt her I'll find you and if you get my daughter pregnant I'll make your life a living hell."

Clark gulped and knew for a fact he wasn't lying by the expression on his face. "Ah…understood...sir."

"Good to know." General lane patted him on the back and left saying goodbye to his daughter and to the Kent's.

Clark watches him leave then sighs with relief. Moments later Bart zooms past and throws a bucket of water on him. "BART." He scowls at him.

"Hay I was only doing you a favor. Chloe said you needed a bath." Bart joked.

"Really." Clark looked at Chloe and the hose on the ground.

"Oh no…don't you dare." Chloe spoke hiding behind Bart.

"Hay give me a hose I'll protect you Cus." Lois spoke grabbing the second hose and aimed it at Bart.

"Oh please like you can get Mr. Speedy over here." Bart snickered.

Lois and Chloe had a glint in their eyes that they were wearing to take that chance. "Bring it on Shorty." Lois said.

To say the least the rest of the evening the four got more in trouble then they knew but to say the least by the end of the day they were sprayed down with water and were clean from all the mud. But their wet clothes were another story.

But for once, this day Clark Kent actually felt normal. Everything was good…everything was perfect because he had his friends, family and most important the love of his life… Lois lane.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone loves the last chapter. Don't forget there will be a sequel but you don't need to read this one to read the new one. <strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews. I will be making another sequel to this. It will start five years later and I think I'm going to redo season 9 or 10. (I'm not sure which season yet) I think those two seasons were the best of all. I have a good outline going for it and I think your love it. But I will love your comment of who do you think should be the villain be for the sequel. General Zod, General Slade or Lionel Luthor. Maybe all three. I would love your opinion. **

**(But I'll give you a hint of what the Sequel will be about. "It involves Lois and Clark finding two Alien babies in a corn field and the government is trying to find them. Chaos insures when they realize the baby has powers and it's from mars. If you read the comics you might know who the baby's parents are. Jor-el and Oliver will make an appearances too. **


End file.
